


Ежедневный Роджерс

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romanian!Bucky, Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Колледж АУ. В этом фанфике будут студенты по обмену, зависимость от Старбакса, проблемы с родителями и проблемы гнева, шкафы и выходы из них, зловещее влияние социальных сетей, предательства различной тяжести, ужасные жизненные выборы, а также, в конечном счете, кусочки настоящей любви.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Daily Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170336) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> **возможные сквики:**  
>  Нецензурная лексика, Упоминание проституции, Сексуальное домогательство (но ничего хуже поцелуя), Лайтовая динамика дом!Стив/саб!Баки
> 
> замечательные беты: [Zamykaet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet) и [SemechkaBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SemechkaBlack) <3

Никто не подходил принять у него заказ.  
  
Баки потрогал языком вмятинку в щеке, даже не осознавая, что делает это, и нервно осмотрел помещение. Люди спокойно пили кофе, болтали и смеялись. Он не знал, что делать.  
  
Он всё ещё не привык к этому месту, потому что был тут всего неделю. Невероятно весёлая старшекурсница с пугающе белыми зубами в первый день провела ему экскурсию, сказав, что он может звонить ей в любое время, когда ему понадобится помощь, и что не нужно бояться говорить с людьми, и вот его план на этот семестр, и смотрит ли он Игру Престолов, и какой хороший денек, правда?  
  
Правда. Кампус был великолепен: старые особняки, холодный свежий воздух и деревья с красными, оранжевыми и жёлтыми листьями, которые почему-то выглядели ярче, чем в Румынии. _В Америке всё кажется большим._ Баки не предполагал, что даже небо будет больше, но оно было пиздец _огромным_. Несколько раз за день Баки ловил себя на том, что просто останавливался посреди дороги и смотрел в небо. Какого чёрта оно такое большое? Небо везде должно быть одинаковым. Правильно? Когда в начале недели он позвонил матери и рассказал об этом, она сказала, что это потому, что в Румынии много холмов, заслоняющих горизонт. И хотя Румыния не состояла из одних только холмов, даже на равнинах Баки никогда не обращал внимания на небо. Здесь же он смотрел только на него и немного устал врезаться в мусорные баки.  
  
Так что, да, он всё ещё не привык к Америке. Он приезжал сюда раньше, на неделю или две – во время каникул. Он посмотрел несколько сериалов, узнал о нескольких шоу, подписался на несколько блогов. Он думал, что узнал достаточно. Но жизнь здесь оказалась другой; различия между тогда и сейчас только начали проявляться, как медленная фокусировка на большой фотографии: пиксели делились на большее и большее количество деталей.  
  
Перед отъездом он скачал три альбома Брюса Спрингстина на свой iPod – это должно было быть ироничным жестом, но теперь не мог оторваться. Он слушал _Born in the USA_ и _The Rising_ , и покусывал вмятинку изнутри правой щеки, когда задумывался, и делал всё возможное, чтобы сгладить акцент и пойти на занятия.  
  
Но он сидел за этим столом уже пятнадцать минут, и никто не подходил, чтобы принять у него заказ.  
  
Хуже всего – он начал чувствовать, что люди смотрят на него. Он неловко поёрзал в кресле. Он не хотел звонить этой девушке – Дарси? Так её зовут? Как того чувака из романа Остин? – потому что совсем не хотел, чтобы это выглядело как свидание в кофейне. А ещё он не хотел просить помощи с чёртовым _кофе_. Чёрт возьми, он не какой-то идиот-турист, его отец родился и вырос в Америке. Конечно, учитывая обстоятельства, это мало утешало.  
  
Двадцать минут. Парень за прилавком посмотрел прямо на него, подняв бровь, а потом хмыкнул и отвернулся, как будто это не было его проблемой. Может быть, он сейчас занят, без особой уверенности подумал Баки . Но у всех вокруг был кофе. Это был скучный полдень, и никто не зашел с тех пор, как Баки занял место. Он сглотнул и снова заёрзал в кресле. Он был уверен, что двое парней, сидящих перед ним, пытались не ухмыляться, а девушка за ним только что фыркнула от смеха. Они же не могут смеяться над ним, это просто паранойя. Правда?  
  
Дверь зазвенела, открываясь, и в кофейню вошёл тощий парень. Баки впился в него взглядом с большим облегчением, чем признался самому себе – может, он узнает, что нужно делать. А потом сделает вид, что просто сидел здесь, решая, что выпить. Отдыхал. И не на что тут глазеть.  
  
Блядь, этот парень был _крошечным_.  
  
Он разматывал с шеи огромный и жуткий шерстяной шарф, расцветкой напоминающий питона – такой могла связать только мама. На улице было не особо холодно, но парень закутался как рождественский подарок, слой на слое на слое: большая кожаная куртка, висящая мешком на его худощавом теле, клетчатая рубашка, толстый свитер. Он носил огромные очки в чёрной оправе, и его светлые волосы лезли ему в глаза. Он не казался важной персоной, поэтому Баки удивился, обнаружив, что всё внимание в комнате сосредоточено на нём.  
  
Крошечный Чувак поднял голову и удивительно дерзко посмотрел на пристально уставившихся на него людей, прежде чем перевести взгляд прямо на Баки. Его глаза были очень, очень голубыми, а губы невероятно розовыми.  
  
Слишком поздно Баки понял, что смотрит на него как придурок, и быстро отвёл глаза. Краем глаза он заметил, что парень смотрел на него ещё мгновение, потом развернулся и пошёл к прилавку.  
  
– Эй! – сказал он так громко, что все остальные посетители перестали притворяться, что не слушают, и повернулись в его сторону. Баки подумал, что тоже может снова смотреть, и заморгал, увидев эту маленькую личинку парня в таком гневе.  
  
– Ты думаешь, что это смешно? – сказал тот резко.  
  
Темноволосый бариста поднял бровь.  
  
– Что? – спросил он, противно улыбаясь.  
  
– Разве на твоем чёртовом бейдже не написано _«Чем я могу вам помочь?»_ , Рамлоу? Сколько ещё ты собираешься заставлять его ждать?  
  
Баки покраснел, когда понял, что личинка парня говорит _о нём_. Рамлоу заулыбался ещё противнее.  
  
– Не моя вина, что он предпочел сидеть в одиночестве как псих, а не встать и заказать кофе.  
  
_О господи_ , подумал Баки, пламенея щеками. Конечно. Ну что за _идиот_? Он должен заказать кофе _у прилавка_. Это чёртов Старбакс, не кафе. Он сидел тут уже херову вечность, не удивительно, что все смеялись над ним…  
  
– Он студент по обмену, – прошипел крошечный парень, всё больше и больше раздражаясь. – Очевидно, он не знает, что нужно делать. И никто из вас, мудаков, – _вау_ , он только что оскорбил весь зал, – не подумал, что стоит предупредить его? Я отправлю вас в хренову Европу и посмотрю, как вы...  
  
– Эй! – крикнул Баки.  
  
Он задержал дыхание и понял, что вскочил на ноги. Теперь все точно смотрели на него.  
  
– Просто… заткнись, – прошипел он.  
  
Крошечный Чувак уставился на него и моргнул. Баки уставился в ответ. Его ладони были влажными. Он не собирался кричать, господи, он просто хотел, чтобы этот чувак перестал привлекать к нему внимание, как будто случилась катастрофа национального масштаба.  
  
– Видишь, – сказал Рамлоу, ухмыляясь. – Все хотят, чтобы ты спустился на землю, Роджерс.  
  
Парень всё ещё безразлично смотрел на Баки. Баки схватил свою сумку и сбежал.  
  
Прохладный воздух стал невероятным облегчением, и его сердце перестало биться так, будто собирается выпрыгнуть из груди. Он не остановился, пока не добежал до аудитории на своё следующее занятие; было ещё слишком рано, но он сел в коридоре и прождал двадцать минут до начала, глубоко дыша.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда он встретил Стива Роджерса.

 

 

***

  
  
– Итак, – сказал Бартон, балансируя на стуле и улыбаясь во весь рот. – Прости, приятель, но я должен спросить. Ты реально не знаешь, как работает Старбакс?  
  
Баки застонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
– Все это обсуждают?  
  
– Отвечай на вопрос, Барнс.  
  
Вместо этого Баки толкнул спинку его стула. Бартон неловко замахал руками, но всё равно упал на пол с недостойным визгом. Несколько секунд он просто моргал, а потом остался там лежать, видимо, в горизонтальном положении ему понравилось больше.  
  
– Ёбаные русские, – сказал он в потолок. – Вот почему у нас была Холодная война.  
  
– Я _румын_ , – отозвался Баки.  
  
– Разве в Будапеште нет Старбаксов?  
  
– В _Бухаресте_.  
  
– Зря тратишь время, приятель, – сказал Сэм, зайдя в комнату с тремя бумажными стаканами, и переступил через Клинта. – Хорошенькие головки физиков забиты лишь числами.  
  
– Я припомню тебе это обвинение, – отозвался с полу Клинт.  
  
– И у нас есть Старбаксы, – недовольно продолжил Баки. – Я просто никогда не заходил туда.  
  
Он потёр лицо обеими руками, потом посмотрел на Сэма, протягивавшего ему стакан. Он взял его, хмуро поблагодарив, и уставился на двухвостую русалку так, словно она была во всем виновата.  
  
– Не унывай, приятель, – сказал Клинт и наконец-то сел, отрегулировав свой слуховой аппарат в правом ухе. – Никто на самом деле не смеётся над тобой. Тебе просто повезло стать звездой сегодняшнего эпизода в Ежедневном Роджерсе.  
  
– Что за Ежедневный Роджерс?  
  
Сэм фыркнул.  
  
– Джуниор, который кричал на всю комнату от имени совершенно незнакомого человека? Ага, это Стив Роджерс, – он снял крышку со своего стаканчика. – И это даже не самая безумная вещь, которую он сделал на этой неделе.  
  
– Он _джуниор_? – переспросил Баки. – Как мы? Я думал, что он первокурсник.[1]  
  
Сэм и Клинт одновременно издали звук, похожий на «оооух», а потом рассмеялись.  
  
– Никогда не говори подобное при нём. Он начинал драки и за меньшее.  
  
– Но его-то какое дело? – спросил Баки, ещё больше озадачившись. – Он меня даже не знает.  
  
– Стив Роджерс, – драматично провозгласил Клинт. – Как начать описывать Стива Роджерса?  
  
– Стив Роджерс – это ходячая катастрофа, – продолжил Сэм.  
  
– Я слышал, каждый год он практически банкротит свою медицинскую страховку.  
  
– Я слышал, что он приковал себя к дереву в качестве протеста против фрекинга[2] … в Вашингтоне.  
  
– Его любимый фильм – это кино-мюзикл Крепкий Орешек.[3]  
  
– Однажды он встретил декана…  
  
– …и врезал ему по лицу.  
  
– Однажды он врезал по лицу себе, – закончил Клинт. – Это было потрясающе. – Он переглянулся с Сэмом, и они оба заржали.  
  
Баки посмотрел на них с небольшим испугом. В конце концов, Клинт немного успокоился, схватил ноутбук Сэма и включил его.  
  
– Вот, – передал он его Баки.  
  
_thedailyrogers.tumblr.com_ , прочитал Баки. Он нахмурился и кликнул на раздел «о блоге».  
_Стив Роджерс. Как начать описывать Стива Роджерса? Стив Роджерс – это ходячая катастрофа. Я слышал, каждый год он практически банкротит свою медицинскую страховку…_  
  
Он вернулся на главную страницу и прокрутил вниз несколько постов. Все это были сообщения от разных людей, в основном реблоги, рассказывающие маленькие истории о Стиве Роджерсе; некоторые сопровождались смазанными фотографиями. Вверху страницы была фотография Стива, кричащего на Брока Рамлоу с огромным шерстяным шарфом, зажатым в руке. _Роджерса бомбит в защиту Старбакс-ограниченного студента по обмену._ Количество просмотров было впечатляющим.  
  
– Кто ведёт блог? – спросил Баки.  
  
– Мы не знаем. Это как _Сплетница_ , я клянусь. Несколько студентов инженерных специальностей несколько раз пытались уничтожить его, но он всегда возвращался.  
  
– Они сделали целый блог в Тамблере, чтобы издеваться над ним? – нахмурился Баки.  
  
– Тут не только плохие истории, – отозвался Сэм. – Однажды он сломал руку, спасая, прости господи, кошку с дерева. Кто-то сделал фотографию, которую реблогнул Ежедневный Роджерс, и люди послали просто тонны цветов ему в больницу.  
  
– И что он сказал?  
  
– Накричал на них за то, что не потратили эти деньги на благотворительность, – улыбнулся Клинт.  
  
Баки неверяще поднял бровь.  
  
– Серьёзно?  
  
Сэм кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
– Стив Роджерс не плохой человек, – сказал он. – Чёрт, я бы даже сказал, что он один из лучших. Но друзей от этого у него не прибавляется.  
  
Баки посмотрел на фотографию Роджерса, который кричал на Брока Рамлоу, защищая его, Баки. И выглядел действительно разъярённым.  
  
– По крайней мере, в кампусе он знаменитость, – пожал плечами Клинт.

______________________________________________________  
  
[1] Студенты делятся по количеству отработанных семестровых часов (сч):  
Первокурсник (freshman) : Менее 32 сч  
Второкурсник (sophomore) : от 32 до 64 сч  
Джуниор; младший (junior) : от 64 до 96 сч  
Сеньор; старший (senior) : больше 96 сч  
[2] Гидравлический разрыв пласта; Гидроразрыв пласта; фрекинг (ГРП, англ. Hydraulic fracturing, fracking) — один из методов интенсификации работы нефтяных и газовых скважин и увеличения приёмистости нагнетательных скважин.  
[3] [youtu.be/XkddXWXexis](https://youtu.be/XkddXWXexis)

 

 

***

  
  
Вот как всё было: Баки был соседом по комнате Сэма Уилсона. Сэм Уилсон и Клинт Бартон были давними друзьями. Клинт Бартон ходил на занятия по физике вместе с Брюсом Беннером. Брюс Беннер делил комнату с Тони Старком. Тони Старк знал всех. Так что Баки никогда не был один, даже в первую неделю, когда большинство студентов по обмену неловко пытались подружиться хоть с кем-нибудь.  
  
Баки был свободен и мог целыми днями смотреть в небо и слушать Брюса Спрингстина. Это была середина сентября, и все говорили, что давно не видели такой красивой осени.  
  
Его мать звонила каждую неделю, чтобы узнать, как у него дела.  
  
Его отец не звонил вообще.

 

 

***

  
  
**gabe107**  
день 47: роджерс продолжает сидеть молча и не делает никаких заметок во время лекций александра пирса по американской политике  
#он в футболке фергюсон[4] #И с радужным браслетом #я люблю этого чувака  
  
**false_worth**  
десять баксов на то, что он не выдержит все два часа  
  
**false_worth**  
иии он снова сделал это. роджерс в гневе сбегает с лекций по АП третий раз за этот месяц  
  
**thedailyrogers сделал реблог**

 

 

***

  
  
Для Баки занятия казались чрезвычайно лёгкими, но он всегда был хорошим студентом, даже скучным, из тех, кто начинает свои эссе в день, когда их задают. Он был не очень общительным и не особо много говорил, поэтому у него была куча свободного времени. Сложнее всего было искать дорогу в огромном университетском городке.  
  
С людьми было ненамного проще. Баки медленно начинал понимать друзей Сэма. Это было похоже на серьёзные отношения после интрижки на одну ночь; Баки осторожно ступал на эту почву, оставляя свой авантюризм для Старбакса. (Тыквенный латте с пряностями стал его новой любимейшей вещью _во всем мире_.)  
  
Беннер стал первым сюрпризом. Сначала Баки особо не обращал на него внимание: он был маленьким тихим ботаником, который всегда застенчиво улыбался и делал всё возможное, чтобы не казаться навязчивым. Но потом Баки был ошарашен, когда узнал, что Брюс состоял в одном из студенческих братств. (Его братство было очень ботанским, но всё равно.) Потом Баки встретил Тони Старка и окончательно пересмотрел своё отношение к Беннеру. Этот парень либо посещал мастер-классы Далай Ламы по внутреннему миру, либо курил очень много травки – у Баки не было других объяснений его божественному терпению со Старком, чьи выходки Беннер переносил с безмятежным смирением невозмутимого святого. Однажды он так же небрежно объяснил что-то о воздушном расширении по отношению к широте и атмосферному искривлению, – для Баки все эти слова пролетели мимо, не задевая мозг, но, по–видимому, были ответом на Загадку Большого Неба.  
  
– Почему вообще у вас двоих общие классы физики? – позже спросил он Клинта. – Этот парень _просто что-то с чем-то_.  
  
– Я знаю, ага. Беннер может преподавать тут всю эту хрень, он просто не выпендривается. Он тут не для _настоящей_ физики.  
  
– А ты тут для..?  
  
– Баллистики, – усмехнулся Клинт и кинул ему в голову подушку.

______________________________________________________  
  
[4] Беспорядки в Фергюсоне — демонстрации и беспорядки, начавшиеся 9 августа 2014 года, в городке Фергюсон в штате Миссури. Причиной стал инцидент, в котором 18–летний безоружный чернокожий по имени Майкл Браун был застрелен 28–летним белокожим местным полицейским Дарреллом Уилсоном во время попытки ареста, несмотря на то, что поднял руки вверх, то есть на расовой почве. Футболки выглядят примерно так: [clck.ru/9u2wR](https://clck.ru/9u2wR)

 

 

 

***

  
  
**crossbones:** мамочка роджерса вяжет все его шарфы и свитеры, передай дальше  
  
**thedailyrogers сделал реблог**

 

 

***

  
  
На первый взгляд, Тони Старк (инженерное дело) был мудаком. На второй – всё ещё мудаком. В их первую встречу он высмеял его увлечение Брюсом Спрингстином, потрогал каждую вещь в его комнате в общежитии, украл у него кофе («Я слышал, что ты всё равно не знаешь, как его пить, Барнс.») и случайно сломал уже расшатанную ножку его кровати.  
  
Потом он исправил её так, что кровать больше не шаталась, и починил Баки его периодически мигающую лампу. На следующий день Старк появился снова в компании флэшки, заполненной всеми существующими песнями Брюса Спрингстина, вручил её Баки и сбежал, опять украв у него кофе.  
  
Баки подумал, что может понять, почему Брюс его любит.  
  
– Всё равно мудак, – сказал он Сэму, который в ответ просто засмеялся.  


 

 

***

  
  
**gil–more–and–more**  
ОХРЕНЕТЬ. Окей, значит, у нас сегодня была военная презентация какой-то штуковины. Скука смертная, пока какой-то идиот не подумал, что будет весело кинуть банку из-под колы и крикнуть «ГРАНАТА». Все разбежались, а Роджерс ПРЫГНУЛ НА НЕЁ. Блять, он ПРЫГНУЛ. НА. НЕЁ. Я ТАК РЖУ. ОН НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ПРЫГНУЛ НА НЕЁ.  
  
**son_of_cool**  
он ещё кричал всем отойти подальше  
это было типа храбро  
  
**gil–more–and–more**  
ОН ПРЫГНУЛ НА БАНКУ ИЗ–ПОД КОЛЫ  
  
**thedailyrogers сделал реблог**  


 

 

***

  
  
На первый взгляд, Клинт был типичным спортсменом-качком: весёлым, доброжелательным и милым, хоть и придурком, громким, постоянно болтающим, размахивающим руками, шутящим невпопад дурацкие шутки, над которыми смеялся он один, с вечной улыбкой и хорошим настроением. Но каким-то образом его всё равно было гораздо проще терпеть, чем Тони. А ещё он был гораздо хитрее, чем показывал – в конце концов, он тоже был студентом-физиком, и, несмотря на то, что он говорил о себе, их беседы с Беннером часто заставляли Баки чувствовать себя осталым.  
  
– Он не такой тупой, каким хочет казаться, – однажды сказал Баки.  
  
Беннер поднял голову от своего домашнего задания по математике и перевёл взгляд на Клинта, который в паре десятков футов от них пинал торговый автомат, хоть и безуспешно.  
  
– Нет, – сказал он после долгой паузы, поворачиваясь обратно к Баки.  
  
– Думаю, он не должен знать, что мы в курсе, – сказал Баки.  
  
И тогда Брюс улыбнулся ему так, что Баки почувствовал странную гордость, как будто разблокировал какое-то достижение в умении дружить. Потом Тони вернулся из туалета и выхватил у Брюса листок, громко комментируя его расчёты, а Баки сидел и наблюдал, как Клинт, метко ударив, наконец-то заставил автомат выплюнуть банку газировки.  


 

***

 

  
**parkersgeorg**  
роджерс одет в футболку с надписью «спроси меня о моих местоимениях»  
#transwk [5] #фото сделано с его разрешения #на этот раз  
  
**thedailyrogers сделал реблог**  


 

***

  
  
На первый взгляд, Сэм Уилсон (психология) был хорошим парнем. На второй – он был ёбаным чудом, а не соседом по комнате, и Баки каждый день благодарил небеса за то, что они делили комнату.  
  
Сэм целую неделю покупал Баки кофе, пока он не нашёл в себе силы снова пойти в Старбакс и встретиться с саркастичным бариста, чтобы обнаружить, что он там больше не работает, а на его месте теперь парень с бейджем «Кнопка Боб», которого на самом деле зовут Кэмерон. По каким-то непонятным причинам Сэм посещал занятия русского языка. (Баки подозревал, что это связано с какой-то девушкой.) Сэм был таким дружелюбным, что рядом с ним казалось, будто любить людей на самом деле просто. (Даже Тони.) (Чёрт, даже Баки.)  
  
Сэм был единственным, кто знал, что Баки отправили в Штаты после развода родителей и последующего за ним второго брака матери. Баки объяснил ему это однажды ночью, параллельно кидая резиновый мячик в стену и слыша себя как будто со стороны. Он не рассказал всю историю, но почувствовал, что Сэм заслуживает знать хотя бы одну из причин.  
  
Сэм не сказал, что ему жаль или что-то вроде того, но на следующий день купил ему кофе, хотя к тому времени Баки научился старбаксному этикету.  
  
– Вот твой венти ванильный чай латте [6], мужик, – сказал он. – Постарайся не умереть от диабета в ближайшее время.  
  
Баки пообещал себе, что однажды сделает что-то для Сэма Уилсона. Он ещё не знал, что, но определенно что-то классное.

______________________________________________________

[5] #transwk – (transgender awareness week) – неделя просвещения о трансгендерности  
[6] Starbucks известен своими специфическими размерами стаканов: tall – 0,3 мл, grande – 0,4 мл, venti – 0,5 мл.  
Чай латте – небезызвестный в США чай со специями и молоком. Словом chai в западных странах называют индийский масала чай и все производные от него.  


 

 

 

 

***

  
**moritaaa**  
ТРЕВОГА ТРЕВОГА ТРЕВОГА  
ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЬ КОНГРЕССА В ОДНОЙ КОМНАТЕ СО СТИВОМ РОДЖЕРСОМ  
ПРИГОТОВЬТЕСЬ РЕБЯТ  
  
**dum–dum–dum**  
это уже третий раз как роджерс прерывает его я ссусь  
  
**moritaaa**  
«НО РАЗВЕ ВЫ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ КВАЛИФИЦИРОВАНЫ, ЧТОБЫ ГОВОРИТЬ ОБ АБОРТАХ, КОГДА У ВАС НЕТ ВАГИНЫ»  
ОН СКАЗАЛ ЭТО АХУЕТЬ ЭТОТ ПАРЕНЬ ПРОСТО АХЙТЬ  
  
**crossbones**  
роджерса выпроводили из помещения. чертовски вовремя  
  
**lastofderniers**  
оу, нам же было так весело  
  
**redskull–is–watching–you**  
Они должны исключить самоуверенного ублюдка. Своим поведением он портит нам репутацию.  
  
**moritaaa**  
чувак, охладись. к тому же конгрессмен выглядит так, будто собирается высрать целый кирпичный дом  
  
**false_worth**  
кто-то должен был предупредить этого бедного человека  
  
**thedailyrogers сделал реблог**  


 

***

  
  
Баки не имел никакого представления, как его описали бы на первый или второй взгляд. Он знал, что, несмотря на все усилия, нечасто улыбается и мало говорит, но, казалось, что людям нет до этого дела.  
  
Ему нравилось оставаться в стороне, по-прежнему привыкая ко всему новому и оценивая каждую ситуацию, в которой оказывался. Клинт называл его русским убийцей и делал вид, что верит, что Баки работал на КГБ. (Баки пытался объяснить разницу между русским и румынским языками, но в конце концов сдался.) Беннер был даже тише, чем Баки, и они часто проводили дождливые дни, занимаясь вместе. (Беннер отклонял попытки Тони отвлечь его, но всегда поддавался Клинту, когда тот приходил его ткнуть.) Обычно Сэм давал ему достаточно личного пространства, но всегда был рад увидеться или сделать что-то вместе. (Баки собрался назвать первенца в его честь.) Тони был мудаком. (Тони был мудаком.)  
  
– Листаешь Ежедневный Роджерс? – спросил Тони, с широкой ухмылкой плюхаясь на соседнее место.  
  
– А? О. Ага, – отозвался Баки, убирая телефон.  
  
– Продолжай читать, Барнс, я не собирался тебе мешать.  
  
Почему-то Баки почувствовал себя виноватым, как будто его застали за мастурбацией или чем-то вроде того. Правда была в том, что он – на самом деле без понятия, почему – искал фотографию улыбающегося Роджерса, но не нашёл ни одной, кроме той, в футболке с Недели Трансгендерности.  
  
– Там на самом деле _много_ постов, – сказал Баки, просто чтобы что-то сказать.  
  
– Ну, всё это собиралось в течение трёх лет, – засмеялся Тони. – Люди говорят, что не знают, что будут делать, когда Роджерс выпустится.  


 

 

 

***

  
  
**Аноним спросил:** если честно, весь этот блог – мусор, и вам должно быть стыдно. Это вторжение в частную жизнь, дискредитация личности и просто преследование.  
  
**thedailyrogers**  
Окей, я получил много подобных сообщений в последнее время, так что позвольте ответить раз и навсегда. Скажите мне все вы: чем это хуже сплетен в коридорах? Мы ничего не _придумываем_. Стив Роджерс действительно такой. Мы просто рассказываем об этом друг другу. Я делаю реблоги и хорошего, и плохого.  
Так что успокойтесь нахер. Никто тут никого не обижает.

 

 

 

 

***

– Дерьмо, – в седьмой раз пробормотал себе под нос Баки, глядя на небо и тут же торопливо скрываясь под навесом. – Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо.

Дождь явно не собирался заканчиваться в ближайшее время. Сначала Баки пытался сделать вид, что не замечает непогоду, но это было начало херова октября, и херов дождь безостановочно лил. В конце концов он нашел укрытие – ну, прижался к стене одного из зданий под смешно маленьким навесом – и теперь тоскливо ждал, когда что-нибудь изменится.

Дерьмо. Он уже опоздал на занятия.

Он прищурился. На пешеходной дорожке появился кто-то под зонтом – таким огромным, что полностью скрылся под ним. Зонт был в красно-бело-синюю полоску, нарисованную словно мишень.

_Нечего терять_ , – подумал Баки и, отлепившись от здания, побежал за человеком.

– Эй, – позвал он. – Извините, могу ли я…

Человек сдвинул зонт, и Баки замер. Это был Стив Роджерс.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга под дождем, а потом Роджерс фыркнул, но без насмешки.

– Давай, – сказал он, подняв зонт, – ты похож на мокрого кота.

Баки был так рад, что не нашел слов, поэтому просто с благодарностью нырнул под зонт. Роджерс был таким крошечным, что ему пришлось поднять зонт почти на вытянутой руке – и даже этого оказалось недостаточно. Баки почти предложил понести зонт самостоятельно, но передумал, молча сгорбившись.

– Тебе куда? – спросил Роджерс.

– Ээ, – ответил Баки. – Я…ээ…Гуманитарный корпус.

– Ладно, – просто сказал Роджерс, хотя это было на другой стороне университетского городка.

Несколько минут они шли молча. Баки покусывал нижнюю губу, украдкой поглядывая на Роджерса, – что было не так-то просто, учитывая, как ему приходилось нагибать голову и горбить плечи. Они неуклюже сталкивались боками, пытаясь приспособиться, а дурацкий зонт с каждым шагом сдвигал их ближе друг к другу. Роджерс шёл с отсутствующим видом, не подозревая – или не заботясь – о неудобствах Баки. Он был одет почти так же, как и в прошлый раз: узкие джинсы и слишком большая для него кожаная куртка. Его хипстерские очки были в каплях воды.

– Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня, – выпалил Баки.

Роджерс поднял голову.

– Прости?

– Я… Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня… Ой, – Баки дёрнулся, когда зонт зацепился ему за волосы и выдернул несколько. – Мы недавно встречались в Старбаксе? Ты накричал на бариста.

– Ага, – сказал Роджерс и просто продолжил идти. – Я помню тебя. Попросил меня заткнуться и сбежал.

Несколько секунд Баки просто моргал. Он не знал точно, чего собирался добиться своим вопросом, но тон Роджерса увёл его мысли в другую сторону.

– Я не _сбежал_ , – возмутился он. – Я… Ты всех заставил на меня пялиться. Это была моя первая неделя. Ты знаешь, как все на меня тогда смотрели?

– Ну и дела, – сказал Роджерс таким сухим тоном, что мог бы остановить дождь. – Интересно, каково это – быть в центре внимания.

Баки не собирался поднимать эту тему, _не собирался_ , но теперь уже было нечего терять.

– _Ты_ смог привыкнуть к этому, но я не могу. И, кстати, весь этот «Ежедневный Роджерс» – полная херня.

– Всё прочитал, я смотрю, – ещё невозмутимее отозвался Роджерс, – вошёл в курс дела. Хорошая работа. Постил уже что-нибудь?

Баки не мог понять, почему этот мелкий так на него набросился. А ещё из-за того, что он пытался не касаться мокрого зонта – холодная ткань так и прилипала к нему с каждым шагом, – у него начинала болеть шея.

– К чему этот вопрос?

– О, просто интересуюсь, – ответил Роджерс резким саркастичным голосом, и Баки ещё больше ощетинился.

– Что ты вообще… – Баки проглотил вспышку гнева. Всё это было просто смешно. – И откуда ты вообще узнал, что я студент по обмену?

Роджерс пожал плечами.

– Видно было, что ты абсолютно не понимал, что делать.

– Эй, _пошёл ты_ , приятель, – сказал Баки. Зонт больно царапнул его по макушке, и он наконец-то сорвался. – Слушай, ты собираешься отдать мне хренов зонт или что?

Роджерс заморгал, смотря на него снизу вверх. Теперь он выглядел напряжённым, будто был готов защищаться.

– Зачем?

– _Потому что_ , – объяснил Баки, – это логично!

– Я могу нести чёртов зонт, – очень сухо сказал Роджерс.

– Ты… не понимаешь, о чём я, это просто… Господи, знаешь, что, я лучше промокну.

Баки вынырнул из-под зонта и зашагал по траве, вытянув шею и нарочито распрямив плечи. Он ещё не успел высохнуть и снова почувствовал, как его одежда намокает, а холодная вода стекает по шее.

Он спешил, поэтому не оборачивался, пока не дошёл до здания. Издалека он увидел маленький яркий купол зонта, а потом ливень скрыл его из виду.

Это был второй раз, когда Баки встретил Стива Роджерса.

 

 

 

 

***

– Этот парень, – спустя четыре часа разорялся Баки, суша голову полотенцем – по дороге с занятий он снова насквозь промок, – я просто не могу, блять, поверить. Этот парень такой… Я пытался _вежливо_ поговорить, но он как будто ждал любой возможности, чтобы подраться.

– Вау, похоже на него, – сказал Тони. – Мои поздравления, Барнс. Блестяще. Ты встретил суперзвезду. Настоящее чудо. Ты попросил автограф? Где он расписался? Снимай рубашку. Нет? Значит, штаны? Барнс, ты шаловливый…

– Заткнись, – сказал Баки, бросив в него мокрым полотенцем.

– Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так много говорил, – усмехнулся Клинт с кровати Сэма. – Роджерс задел за живое?

– Я пытался быть _хорошим_ , – яростно повторил Баки, но слова Клинта заставили его покраснеть. Он снова выставил себя дураком. Он не повышал голоса с тех пор, как ступил на американскую территорию, но Роджерс каким-то образом пробил его броню.

Он понял, что нервно покусывает вмятинку изнутри щеки и остановился.

– Что ты думаешь, Брюси? – спросил Тони, тыкая в Брюса пальцем ноги. Клинт поморщился.

Сидящий на полу Брюс даже не оторвал взгляда от своего ноутбука.

– Я думаю, это только подтверждает то, что мне вообще не стоит с ним встречаться, – рассеянно ответил он.

– Почему нет? – поинтересовался Сэм.

– У меня проблемы с гневом, – невозмутимо отозвался Брюс, пожимая плечами.

Баки фыркнул и плюхнулся на свою кровать, закрыв лицо руками.

– Пожалуйста, достаточно сарказма на сегодня.

 

 

 

***

– Ты хочешь сделать _что_?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Ты сказал, что я должен найти студенческую подработку, так ведь? Это точно круче, чем целый день стоять за прилавком. И оплачивается, по-видимому, тоже очень хорошо.

– Чувак, – пораженно сказал Сэм.

Баки чуть-чуть улыбнулся.

– Это настолько странно?

– Это не… Просто ты всегда такой тихий, что никто не знает, чего от тебя ждать, – Сэм откинулся на спинку своего сидения. – Тебе хватает уверенности в себе. Я знаю, что я сам образец высококлассного самца, но эти булочки только для приватного использования.

Баки не смог не рассмеяться.

– Ах, но мы, развратные румыны, не стесняемся продавать наши тела, – сказал он, намеренно усиливая акцент. – Ты что, не слышал о невестах по почте [7]?

– Разве это не русские?

– Сейчас ты говоришь как ксенофоб.

Сэм хохотнул.

– Но я думал, ты не любишь быть на публике.

– Я не люблю выставлять себя дураком, – пожал плечами Баки. – Но когда ты сам выбираешь быть в центре внимания – это другое. И они говорят, что студенты вообще на тебя не смотрят. Ты для них как художественный объект или что-то в этом роде.

– Хорошо, – сказал Сэм. – Значит, ты не нервничаешь?

_Я нервничаю с тех пор, как приехал сюда_ , – хотел сказать Баки. Он знал, что это не было очевидно, но ощущал, как что-то натянуто и напряжённо вибрирует под кожей. Он искал что-то, что поможет избавиться от этого чувства, и позирование для художественного класса казалось безошибочным и быстрым способом избавиться от хотя бы этой тревоги.

– Неа, – ответил он, и Сэм не стал настаивать.

______________________________________________________

[7] Невеста по почте – Mail order bride – женщина, которая регистрируется на онлайн сайте знакомств, чтобы быть выбранной каким-нибудь мужчиной для заключения брака. Обычно это девушки из Юго-Восточной Азии, стран бывшего СССР и (реже) Латинской Америки.

 

 

 

***

Боже, Баки так нервничал.

– Вы привыкнете, – сказала миз Картер. У неё был самый сильный английский акцент, какой Баки когда-либо слышал. Он будто разрезал слова на точные, гармоничные слоги. Она была с него ростом, а на своих каблуках – дюйма на три выше[8], и шла по коридору так решительно, что он с трудом за ней поспевал.

– Ладно, – сказал он.

– Я дам вам халат, – сказала она, когда они приблизились к классу. – Вы переоденетесь в этой комнате, потом зайдете в класс и разденетесь.

– Ладно, – слабо повторил он. Это было всё, что он мог сказать. Он знал, что это был всего лишь страх сцены, который сжал его внутренности в тиски и не отпускал. Баки просто хотел, чтобы это уже быстрее началось и закончилось.

– На первый раз я ставлю вас с классом джуниоров, – сказала Картер. – Мы с ними уже три года, они знают, как приветствовать новую модель.

– Ладно, – в очередной раз повторил Баки. Дверь была открыта; студенты внутри раскладывали свои вещи.

– Ещё кое-что, – сказала миз Картер и вдруг так странно улыбнулась Баки, что её помада напомнила свежую человеческую кровь. – Если что-то из того, что происходит в этом классе попадёт в Ежедневный Роджерс, – она на мгновение показала зубы, – я буду знать, что это вы, мистер Барнс.

Баки едва успел осознать последнюю фразу, когда увидел Роджерса.

В дальнем конце класса _Стив_ хренов _Роджерс_ рассеянно выкладывал свои акварели и кисти. Никто из других студентов не обращал на него внимания, что стало для Баки ярким отличием от первого дня в Старбаксе, когда вся комната смотрела на него как на готовую взорваться бомбу или собирающуюся исполнить трюк цирковую обезьянку.

Роджерс увидит его голую задницу. И нарисует её.

Акварелью.

Это, наверное, к лучшему, слабо подумал Баки, когда уровень его тревоги достиг критической массы и превратился в ошеломлённое оцепенение. Он надеялся, что это чувство останется с ним как можно дольше.

– Мистер Барнс, – сказала Картер.

Баки уставился на неё. Она ждала его ответа.

– Я никогда не отправлял ничего в Ежедневный Роджерс, – почти вызывающе сказал он. – И никогда не буду.

Картер снова улыбнулась. Её помада была очень, очень красной.

– Ну, тогда, – сказала она, – встретимся через пару минут.

______________________________________________________

[8] 3 дюйма = 7,62 см

______________________________________________________

 

 

Переодеваясь, Баки все время покусывал щеку изнутри, останавливал себя, но снова начинал спустя десять секунд. Он едва не забыл накинуть халат, прежде чем пересечь коридор. Идти босиком по школе было _странно_. Неловко одёрнув халат и задержав дыхание, он вошёл в класс.

Чтобы снять халат, он повернулся спиной к классу, – и это вероятно, помогло. Демонстрация ягодиц незнакомым людям оказалась отличным способом уменьшить нервозность из-за их присутствия.

– Хорошо, – сказала Картер. – Мы приветствуем новую модель, так что не будем его сразу смущать. – Она повернулась к Баки. – Теперь сядьте и разведите ноги.

Баки на самом деле рассмеялся. Эта леди, Картер, почему-то решила, что ему нужна шоковая терапия. Он резко выдохнул через нос. Он может быть дерзким, хорошо. _Просто представь, что они все умирают от желания увидеть тебя. Просто представь, что они все становятся каменно-твёрдыми или насквозь мокрыми, просто глядя на тебя._ Даже крошечный Стив Роджерс ёрзает за своим мольбертом, пытаясь скрыть это, пытаясь как-то уменьшить давление без…

_Воу._ Баки не хотел, чтобы у него встал прямо посреди класса. (Иисус, ему на самом деле нужно потрахаться.) К счастью, он слишком нервничал, чтобы ему это грозило. Он сел на стул, для устойчивости ухватившись руками за его спинку, развёл ноги – довольно прилично, так, как он сел бы на обычный стул в обычной одежде – и вздёрнул подбородок, смотря прямо на Стива хренова Роджерса.

Который вообще не смотрел на него. Он уже был сосредоточен на своём мольберте. Как и все остальные студенты.

Страх сцены исчез, как будто его вообще не было, и Баки тяжело, со свистом выдохнул. Вот. Его не поразило молнией.

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Картер, которая улыбнулась ему и жестом показала вернуться к изначальной позиции. _Дерьмо_. Чувствуя странный восторг, он быстро исправился, снова смотря прямо перед собой. Все эти люди видели его обнажённым. Он был обнажён в комнате, полной людей. Он повторял эти слова в голове снова и снова, пока они не перестали иметь какой-либо смысл, и тогда окончательно осознал, что тут нечего бояться, даже тощего Стива Роджерса, который продолжал рисовать его без малейшей усмешки или ухмылки.

А вот _Роджерс_ был напряжён, понял Баки спустя пару минут. Его относительная расслабленность исчезла в то же мгновение, когда Баки вошёл в класс. Чёрт, Стив выглядел ещё более напряжённым, чем _Баки_ минуту назад.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Картер попросила Баки сменить позу. Он положил ногу на ногу, скрывая пах, и посмотрел в сторону. Это могло бы стать облегчением – он полагал, что эта поза и была задумана, чтобы отдохнуть от внимания – но сейчас ему было на самом деле плевать. Это всего лишь студенческая подработка, и он был прав: это гораздо лучше, чем подавать кофе. Хотя через какое-то время смотреть в стену стало довольно скучно. К счастью, спустя ещё пятнадцать минут Картер снова попросила сменить позу, и Баки опять уставился на Роджерса.

Сегодня он выглядел совсем не так, как во время их последней встречи, и будто пытался выглядеть ещё меньше. Он поднял голову и, увидев, что Баки смотрит на него, быстро отвёл взгляд.

Внезапно Баки почувствовал себя плохо.

Картер специально попросила его держаться подальше от этого херова Тамблера. Весь этот Ежедневный Роджерс _на самом деле_ был полной лажей, если даже _учитель_ почувствовал необходимость установить правила для присоединившихся студентов. Насколько именно всё это влияло на жизнь Роджерса, если его единственным убежищем была эта комната? Насколько тяжело жить, зная, что весь кампус следит за твоей жизнью, ожидает, когда у тебя бомбанёт, и даже хочет, чтобы у тебя бомбануло?

Как он тогда сказал? _Ну и дела. Интересно, каково это – быть в центре внимания._

Баки на самом деле не слушал. Он видел фотографии Роджерса, слышал обо всех безрассудных вещах, которые он делал, и в итоге решил, что он просто тащится от всеобщего внимания. Но теперь Баки немного лучше понял, почему во время их короткого путешествия под дождём Роджерс был готов бить в самые уязвимые места. Он был как херов мелкий зверёныш, но у него были на это причины. Баки… Баки даже не попытался ему поверить, хоть и не одобрял саму идею блога с самого начала.

Очевидно, эти занятия были для Роджерса своего рода безопасным местом, а Баки всё испортил.

– Хорошо, давайте сделаем короткий перерыв, – внезапно сказала Картер, и несколько студентов опустили кисти, хотя большинство всё равно продолжило работать над деталями. Баки вынырнул из своих мыслей на землю и посмотрел на неё.

– Всё в порядке, мистер Барнс?

– Да, – сказал Баки, – в конце концов…ээ...привыкаешь. Могу я…? – он указал на мольберты, и Картер кивнула.

– На картины нужно смотреть, – сказала она. – Идите, разомните ноги.

Баки встал, надел халат – без неловких моментов на этот раз – и спустился с деревянной платформы. Студенты переговаривались между собой, – за исключением Роджерса, который, казалось, был доволен тем, что его игнорировали. При приближении Барнса он напрягся.

– Привет, – неловко сказал Баки.

– Здравствуй, – коротко ответил Роджерс.

– Могу я, эм, посмотреть?

Роджерс совсем не расслабился.

– Пожалуйста.

Баки проскользнул за мольберт, но даже не взглянул на него. Очевидно, Роджерс предположил, что просьба была просто оправданием, – он сидел, не двигаясь и уставившись на свой мольберт, будто ожидал драки.

– Я не знал, что ты будешь тут, – сказал Баки. – Правда, не знал. Картер поставила меня с джуниорами, но я могу попросить поменять группу на второкурсников, если хочешь.

– Всё нормально, – сказал Роджерс, уткнувшись глазами в мольберт. Он выглядел чертовски напряжённым и пиздец каким упрямым.

Баки вздохнул.

– Мне жаль, ладно? – сказал он тихо.

Роджерс замер, а потом поднял на него взгляд, впервые за всё время выглядя неуверенным в себе. Его глаза были _очень_ голубыми, с чудовищно длинными ресницами.

– Мне жаль, – повторил Баки. – Я был мудаком. Эм, в Старбаксе. И потом под дождём. Ты… Я знаю, оба раза ты на самом деле пытался помочь, да. А теперь я здесь и чувствую, что вторгаюсь в твоё личное пространство.

Роджерс всё ещё не произнёс ни слова, так что Баки отвёл взгляд и уставился на мольберт. Это было почти абстракцией – лишь лёгкие касания едва подкрашенной водой: плавные линии каким-то образом очерчивали точную форму его тела, обнажённого, но ни в коем случае не голого – если в этом вообще был смысл. Первая поза была довольно детальной, а вторая и третья чуть менее.

– Вау, – очарованно выпалил он. – Это…чёрт возьми. Это на самом деле _хорошо_.

Роджерс посмотрел вниз, а потом снова в сторону.

– Не нужно мне льстить.

– Нет, я не шучу, – сказал Баки. – Погоди…а, вот… видишь того парня?

Роджерс нахмурился.

– Ричардса?

– Ага. Его картины _дерьмо_. Серьёзно, ты только глянь. Мой нос не похож _вообще_.

– Это занятие по рисованию твоих ног.

– Факт остаётся фактом.

Роджерс на самом деле – _на самом деле_ – чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Криво и неловко, но улыбнулся. Баки просиял ему ответной улыбкой, а потом снова посмотрел на мольберт.

– Эй, в конце концов _ты_ правильно изобразил мой член.

Роджерс покрылся горячим румянцем, и Баки посчитал это милым несмотря на то, что подумал «бля, это чертовски странно», но тут Роджерс пробормотал:

– Будь благодарен, что я обычно рисую вещи больше, чем они есть на самом деле.

Баки драматически задохнулся, словно героиня романтического телесериала.

– Как ты _смеешь_! Роджерс, если ты намекаешь… Я тебе докажу прямо сейчас. Я…

Он стал развязывать пояс своего халата, и, удивительно, Роджерс подавил ещё одну улыбку.

– Хорошо, займите своё место, – позвала Картер.

Чёрт, Баки всё ещё не добрался до самой важной части. Он взглянул на Картер через мольберт, показывая, что идёт, и повернулся к Роджерсу.

– Серьезно, приятель, смотри, – быстро добавил он, понизив голос. – Я никогда ничего не буду постить на этом херовом Тамблере.

Роджерс снова напрягся, но некоторые вещи нужно было произнести вслух, так что Баки продолжил.

– Даже если ты сейчас выльешь на меня воду для кистей или типа того, я ничего не сделаю, – сказал он. – Ну, я буду пиздец как зол, но это останется между нами. Как и должно быть.

Роджерс не сдвинулся и ничего не сказал, упорно смотря в одну точку на стене.

– Правильно, – разочарованно сказал Баки. – Хорошо поговорили.

Он развернулся и пошёл обратно к своему стулу.

Это был третий раз, когда он встретил Стива Роджерса.

 

 

 

***

– Итак, как всё прошло? – спросила Картер.

Баки настоял на том, чтобы остаться и помочь сложить несколько мольбертов, которые не убрали студенты. Он всё ещё был в халате, но вся его нервозность исчезла. Он так много думал о Роджерсе, – о том, как тот замолчал, как только Баки упомянул его потенциальную слабость, – что почти решил, что Картер спрашивает о нём.

– Занятие, – одёрнул он себя в последнюю секунду. – Да, всё прошло отлично. В следующий раз я могу быть с второкурсниками.

– Действительно, – ответила она, поднимая идеальную бровь.

– Ага. В любом случае, лучше совпадает с моим расписанием, – сказал он, и на этом всё закончилось.

 

 

 

***

Следующая ночь была ночью Тони Старка – как он сам объявил с очевидным ликованием. Баки, Сэм и Клинт готовились к этому целую неделю.

Она обещала быть грандиозной. Хотя Старк не был частью какого-нибудь братства, он как-то умудрился занять на ночь дом Гамма Рэй Гамма, и Баки начал понимать, насколько именно Тони богат, – он смутно полагал, что общая фамилия Тони и Говарда Старка была причудливым совпадением, но мог бы и догадаться.

Он гадал, что сказал бы Джордж Барнс, услышав, что его сын идёт на вечеринку, устроенную сыном его главного конкурента. Скорее всего, ему было бы глубоко похуй. Он всё ещё ни разу не звонил Баки с момента развода, и Баки не пытался позвонить ему сам.

– Так что, чего мне ожидать? – спросил Баки, когда они шли по университетскому городку.

– Бухла, – сказал Клинт. – Кучу бухла. Немного блевоты? Тонны девчонок. И следи за своим стаканом, чувак.

Баки пожал плечами. Если кто-то захочет трахнуть его сегодня ночью, ему не нужно будет подмешивать что-нибудь в его пиво. Он не трахался уже целую вечность, а дрочка в душе не была его любимым времяпрепровождением.

Это было тем, о чём Баки и Сэм никогда не говорили. Баки был почти уверен, что Сэм слишком хороший, чтобы иметь проблемы с соседом по комнате-геем. Но – никогда точно не знаешь, этому Баки научился на горьком опыте. Так что он решил открыться, только если того потребует ситуация.

По пути он захватил флаер и нахмурился, смотря на восторженную презентацию братства. Гамма Рэй Гамма было, короче говоря, сборищем нёрдов[9]. Оно было сосредоточено на био- и астрофизике и было одним из редких братств, объединяющих людей различных гендеров, с какой-то девчонкой по имени Джейн Фостер в качестве президента и Брюсом хреновым Беннером как председателем. Баки никогда не думал о нём как организаторе мероприятий – или, если на то пошло, как грёбаном мальчике из братства – но всё это имело смысл, теперь, когда он просмотрел флаер. ГРГ было своего рода классным.

По крайней мере, теперь Баки знал, почему Старк организовал вечеринку именно там.

– Старк не состоит в братстве, так ведь? – спросил он.

– Неа, – отозвался Сэм. – Он на инженерном деле, это не входит в ГРГ.

– А почему тогда они с Беннером соседи по комнате? Я думал, мальчики из братств живут вместе.

– Беннер остался с ним.

– Ладно, – кивнул Баки, – но всё же, _почему_ Беннер и Старк друзья? У них было столько шансов стать худшими соседями по комнате во всем мире.

– Никто на самом деле не знает, – добродушно ответил Сэм, поднимаясь по лестнице к входной двери. Было слышно, как внутри стучали басы; окна пульсировали разноцветными огнями. – Давай, Барнс. Время вечеринки.

Дверь открыла девушка с клубнично-светлыми волосами и пивом в руке и широко улыбнулась им.

– Сэм, привет, – сказала она, – ты пришёл. Здравствуй, Джеймс.

– Просто Баки, – быстро отозвался тот.

– А я что, пустое место? – влез Клинт.

– Брюс и Тони уже хорошенькие, – сказала она и хихикнула так, что стало понятно, что и она сама не очень-то трезва.

Ясно. Беннер всё-таки похож на типичного мальчика из братства, – подумал Баки.

– Многие уже пришли, так что мы рано начали. Эй, – она подмигнула Сэму и заговорщицки добавила, – ты-знаешь-кто здесь.

– Что? Пеппер, кто это? – воскликнул Клинт. – Сэм!

– Закрой рот, Бартон, – сказал Сэм и исчез в глубине дома.

Клинт рванул за ним, крича:

– Кто это? Кто она? Уилсон, иди сюда!

– Пятилетние дети, – сказала Пеппер, всё ещё улыбаясь. – Давай, пойдём.

Баки улыбнулся и пошёл за ней. Везде танцевали люди, иногда останавливаясь у диванчиков или столов. Музыка была такой громкой, что было тяжело говорить, и коридоры были битком набиты людьми, уставшими орать друг другу в уши на танцполе. Клинт и Сэм остановились у лестницы. Клинт морщился, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, а потом, пожав плечами, снял свои слуховые аппараты и ухмыльнулся Сэму, как бы говоря: «Мы ещё не закончили». Он схватил Пеппер за руку и потащил на танцпол, и она, улыбаясь, последовала за ним.

– Так, и что всё это значило? – проорал Баки Сэму в ухо, когда они пересекли комнату, чтобы добраться до чаши с пуншем.

– Бартон частично глухой, – в том же тоне ответил Сэм. – Не заметил?

– Конечно, заметил, ты, мудак. Не уклоняйся от ответа! – крикнул Баки. Он локтём отпихнул кого-то с дороги – они вообще не заметили – и схватил красный пластиковый стаканчик, наполняя его пуншем. – Кто эта девушка?

Сэм открыл рот, но потом засмеялся и опустил взгляд, качая головой.

– Романова, ладно?

– Твой русский тьютор[10]? – уточнил Баки, ухмыляясь как сумасшедший.

– Пошел нахрен, чувак, – сказал Сэм, но не смог перестать улыбаться.

– Где она? – Баки оглянулся, ища взглядом горящие красным волосы Романовой. Дикие цветные огни, пульсирующие в затемнённом помещении, вообще не помогали , но у него было хорошее зрение.

– Она…

Он резко остановился, и Сэм поднял на него взгляд.

– Что?

– Хренов Стив Роджерс тут! – крикнул Баки.

Это было правдой: Роджерс и Романова болтали друг с другом около барной стойки. Баки не очень хорошо видел их из-за роя танцующих людей, но ему показалось, что Роджерс улыбался своей крошечной кривой улыбкой. Он закатал рукава рубашки, открывая абстрактные геометрические татуировки на предплечьях, и даже в тёмном помещении был в огромных хипстерских очках с чёрной оправой.

– А, ну да, – сказал Сэм. – Почему нет?

Баки не был уверен, чему именно так удивился: ведь нельзя было сказать, что весь кампус ненавидел Роджерса. Но парень на публике всегда был таким напряжённым и настороженным, что Баки никогда не думал о нём, как о тусовщике. Он прокричал это Сэму, и тот пожал плечами.

– Должно быть, Романова притащила его сюда, – крикнул он в ответ.

– Они встречаются?

– Мужик, я надеюсь, что нет.

Баки ухмыльнулся и поднял свой стакан, чтобы вместе выпить. В этот момент заиграла Uptown Funk, и Баки решил, что уже давно настало время диких танцев.

______________________________________________________

[9] Нерд (англ. nerd — зануда, «ботаник») — стереотип человека, чрезмерно глубоко погруженного в умственную деятельность, исследования вместо разумного разделения времени на работу и прочие аспекты общественной и частной жизни.  
[10] Тьютор (англ. tutor — наставник) — исторически сложившаяся особая педагогическая должность. Тьютор обеспечивает разработку индивидуальных образовательных программ учащихся и студентов и сопровождает процесс индивидуализации и индивидуального образования.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Он любил танцевать. На самом деле любил. Музыка играла так громко, и огни мигали так ярко, что он мог легко потеряться в них. Он менял партнеров и улыбался, продвигаясь вперед, и ему было достаточно встретиться взглядом с человеком, чтобы начать танцевать с ним. Он ритмично хлопал и топал, потея и задыхаясь, и через какое-то время он уже танцевал с каким-то парнем, у которого были очень светлые глаза и дьявольская улыбка.

– Я Реми, – крикнул тот сквозь громкую музыку, но всё, что услышал Баки, было _«Я заинтересован»_. Он хотел танцевать дальше, всё ещё хотелось двигаться, но эта ночь становилась по-настоящему интересной. Все были пьяны, все были заняты, и Баки чувствовал себя достаточно безопасно, чтобы подкатить к этому парню.

Две песни спустя рука Реми мигрировала ему в задний карман джинсов. Баки наслаждался этим и знал, что Тони по очевидным причинам оставил комнаты наверху открытыми, так что, если у этого парня были презервативы, Баки был более чем готов позволить всему случится. Никто не смотрел на них. Может быть, он даже сможет сделать так, чтобы Реми удерживал его, пока они будут трахаться. Он пододвинулся ближе со смутным намерением прикусить Реми за мочку уха и, возможно, прокричать в него своё предложение, – и конечно, в этот момент через плечо Реми он увидел, как Роджерса грубо стаскивают с барного стула.

Романову нигде не было видно; все остальные были слишком возбуждены, или нетрезвы, или всё вместе, чтобы заметить. Роджерса силой вытащили из дома, входная дверь за ним закрылась.

– Сейчас вернусь, – крикнул Баки и, поднырнув под руку Реми, стал прокладывать дорогу через толпу неуклюжих танцоров.

_Почему меня это заботит_ , спрашивал он себя, пытаясь думать о Реми, об упущенной возможности, но всё равно продолжал, пошатываясь, двигаться через комнату к входной двери. Он был гораздо пьянее, чем думал, но холодный ночной воздух ударил его как кувалда, выбивая всю алкогольную дымку.

Он осмотрелся. Всё было тихим и неподвижным, за исключением смеха, криков и приглушенных басов, доносящихся сквозь толстые окна. Баки вздрогнул и потёр руки. Роджерса и другого парня нигде не было видно. Может быть, он погорячился…

– Ты реально снова пытаешься встать? – вздохнул грубый голос так близко, что Баки почти подпрыгнул. Тишину разорвал громкий лязг, как будто кого-то толкнули на мусорные баки.

– Я могу делать это целый день.

Это был Роджерс. Он звучал запыхавшимся, почти хрипящим. Снова послышалась возня, а потом сдавленный глухой удар, сопровождающийся вскриком боли.

– Это не так уж сложно. Ты можешь носить любые забавные футболки, какие хочешь, Роджерс, но держись подальше от меня со своей рыцарской хуйнёй. Понял?

Баки просто стоял как идиот. Они были прямо за углом, в переулке за домом братства.

Внутри что-то разбилось – стакан, или тарелка, или что-то ещё – и все радостно заулюлюкали. Баки мог почувствовать дрожь басов прямо в своих кишках, но всё, что он слышал, были звуки, доносящиеся из переулка.

– Господи… не вставай _снова_ , Стив, ты тратишь и моё, и своё время.

Ещё один звук, удар и ещё один вскрик.

– Иисус, это как будто бить ребёнка. Вот как тебе удалось выживать все эти годы? Люди настолько тебя жалели, что боялись на самом деле ударить?

– Видимо, у тебя богатый опыт битья детей, – прохрипел Роджерс.

– Роджерс, _да ладно_. Ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы я сломал тебе и другую руку?

У Баки зашумело в ушах, и, прежде чем сам понял, он сбежал вниз по лестнице.

_– Стив!_

_Дерьмо_ – он такой идиот, он… Но его рот продолжал открываться, будто он его совсем не контролировал.

– Стив, – повторил он, замедляясь и оступаясь на гравии. – Стив. Где ты, Стив? – Сейчас он действительно вмешался. – Стив, я т’бя ‘щу. – Он начал покачиваться, чтобы казалось правдоподобнее, и хихикать, как Пеппер вечером. Как будто это было чертовски смешно. – Стив, ты тут?

Он почти врезался в Рамлоу, который выходил из узкого переулка.

– Воу, – сказал Баки, отшатываясь назад. – Эй, ты не Стив. Т’знаешь, ‘де Стив?

– Не здесь, – сухо ответил Рамлоу.

– Но я слыш’л голос, – Баки вцепился в его куртку, делая вид, что пытается не упасть.

– Чувак, отпусти. Ты в дрова. Вернись внутрь и отоспись.

– Я не пьян! – громко сказал Баки.

Через плечо Рамлоу он заметил Роджерса, который, пошатываясь, пытался встать на ноги. Кровь на его лице выглядела гротескно яркой, как в фильме ужасов категории Б.[11] Баки никогда не видел ничего подобного. Боже, Баки за всю жизнь ни разу не участвовал в драке.

– Я н’пьян, – повторил он, в то же время усиленно пытаясь придумать, что, блядь, он собирается делать. – Эй, это Стив! Привет, Стив!

– Эй, – толкнул его Рамлоу. – Уходи, сейчас же.

Баки уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза.

– Господи. О, чувак, что… что у тебя _на рубашке_?

– Что? – переспросил Рамлоу, опуская глаза – и тут Баки ударил его головой.

Он всегда подозревал, что ударить кого-то головой не будет так просто, как это показывают в фильмах, но это оказалось действительно так. Его лоб ударился о нос Рамлоу под неудобным углом; Рамлоу попятился назад, открыв рот, и с визгом упал на землю.

– Иисус! – закричал он, хватаясь за нос. Густая тёмная кровь хлынула по его рту и подбородку. – Что, блять, за хуйня, ты, ублюдок!

Он вскочил на ноги, хватая Баки за плечи и впечатывая его в кирпичную стену.

– Я убью тебя, ты, ёбаный кусок дерьма!

Баки парализовало. С запозданием он попытался освободиться, но Рамлоу уже замахнулся, и тут Роджерс опустил крышку мусорного бака ему на голову.

Рамлоу снова отшатнулся, падая на задницу, и остался так: он не потерял сознание, но на этот раз выглядел оглушённым. Роджерс опустил крышку, и Баки схватил его за руку.

– Давай убираться нахер отсюда, – сказал он. – Пошли!

______________________________________________________

[11] Фильм категории B (англ. B-movie) — малобюджетная коммерческая кинокартина, которая при этом не является ни артхаусом, ни порнофильмом.

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Они побежали от дома братства под редкими деревьями, украшающими участок травы поблизости, пока Роджерс не остановился и не сложился пополам, упёршись руками в колени и хрипя. Казалось, будто он на самом деле не может дышать, он достал из кармана какую-то пластиковую штуковину и засунул её в рот.

Это был ингалятор – Иисус, он _астматик_. Баки просто смотрел, пока Роджерс болезненно пытался восстановить дыхание.

Несколько минут хрипов спустя, Роджерс смог перевести дух, и с трудом выпрямился. Его лицо было кровавым месивом, что стало выглядеть ещё хуже, когда он вытер рукой рот. Красные потёки перекрыли его геометрические татуировки; кровь капала на воротник. В одной руке он держал свои очки – каким-то чудом они не разбились, должно быть, он заранее снял их.

Он снова вытер свой разбитый нос и вдохнул.

– Ты в порядке?

Это было вообще не то, что ожидал Баки.

– Я… _Я_ в порядке? – переспросил он. – Что это вообще за вопрос?

– Я не знаю, – возразил Роджерс. – Почему ты там так замер на одном месте?

Баки мгновение смотрел на него, а потом заорал:

– Потому что я никогда раньше не попадал в драку, извращенец!

Роджерс моргнул.

– Господи боже, не смотри, блядь, на меня так удивленно! Это нормально!

Он понял, что дрожит от адреналина и шока. Роджерс нахмурился:

– Ты… – он поёжился от холода, но его обвиняющий взгляд никуда не делся. – Ты не пьян.

– Что? – переспросил взятый врасплох Баки, быстро дыша. – Нет, конечно, я не пьян.

– Так что, ты пытался, – Роджерс шмыгнул носом, – _влезть в драку_?

– Я пытался вытащить из неё тебя!

Роджерс замер.

– Он дожал бы его сам, – сказал он сухо.

– Он сказал, что снова сломает тебе руку! – внезапная мысль поразила Баки. – Блять, у тебя сломана рука? Блядь, тебе нужно в больницу?

– Успокойся, – снова поёжился Роджерс. – Моя рука не сломана.

– Да ладно? Теперь я начинаю задумываться, почему ты так в этом уверен, – наполовину саркастически, наполовину серьёзно сказал Баки. Роджерс выглядел просто ужасно. Две верхние пуговицы его окровавленной рубашки были оторваны, а волосы в грязи, которая могла быть жидкостью из мусорных баков.

– Я уверен, – сказал Роджерс, в очередной раз поёжившись. Он всё ещё не восстановил дыхание, выпуская в морозный воздух облачка пара. – Он говорил о прошлом разе.

– Прошлом разе? – что-то щёлкнуло в памяти Баки. – Погоди-ка. Ты не ломал руку, спасая с дерева кота?

Роджерс посмотрел на него снизу вверх, удивлённый взгляд быстро сменился жёстким.

– Отъебись, – сказал он дрожащим от гнева голосом.

– Нет, я… _Чувак_ , – сказал Баки, хватая его за плечи и встряхивая. – Эй. Ты можешь остыть на минутку? _Пожалуйста_.

Роджерс просто настороженно смотрел, ничего не говоря.

– Я не… Я не смеюсь над тобой. Клянусь. На самом деле, я думал, что история про кота была стоящей.

Он подождал, но выражение лица Роджерса почти не изменилось, хотя он стал чуть менее напряжённым. Он был настолько готов в любую минуту атаковать, что внутри Баки буквально что-то заболело.

– Мне жаль, – сказал он, и Роджерс отвёл взгляд.

– Ладно, хорошо, – пробормотал он. – Надо идти.

Баки немного неловко отпустил его. Несколько мгновений они провели в тишине: пока Роджерс снова ёжился, Баки наконец-то удалось немного успокоиться.

– В любом случае, что за херня у тебя с высоким тёмным мудаком? – спросил он через какое-то время.

Роджерс пожал плечами и напряг челюсть – вероятно, чтобы не стучать зубами.

– Он что-то добавил в напиток девчонке, – пробормотал он и поморщился, как будто у него что-то заболело. Дерьмо, на самом деле всё его тело должно было болеть.

– Он сделал _что_? – ошеломлённо переспросил Баки. – Она выпила это?

– Нет, стакан оказался на полу. Никто не видел.

– Но как... Нет, ладно, знаешь что? Мы должны сначала посадить тебя куда-нибудь, – обеспокоенно сказал Баки. Роджерс выглядел так, будто через мгновение рухнет на землю: он продолжал дрожать от холода и всё ещё с трудом дышал.

– Я в порядке, – сказал он.

Баки поднял брови.

– Ты уверен? – сказал он. – Потому что ты, кажется, в полном дерьме. Там, откуда я родом, это серьёзное состояние.

Роджерс моргнул, как будто пытаясь решить, нужно ему обидеться или нет.

– Давай, – позвал Баки. – Это недалеко. _Пожалуйста_.

Роджерс поморщился, но, к огромному облегчению Баки, двинулся вслед за ним по тёмной мокрой траве. Теперь, когда схлынул адреналин, Роджерс двигался ещё более натянуто. Их путь лежал по пологому холму, и этого было достаточно, чтобы его дыхание снова перехватило.

– Ты в Зимнем? – прохрипел он, смотря на виднеющиеся тёмные очертания общежития.

– Ага, – кивнул Баки. – А ты?

– Лихай.

Ну, это окончательно решило дело – его общага была на другом конце городка.

Теперь Роджерс совсем не справлялся с дыханием, и Баки почти спросил, хочет ли тот сделать остановку, но потом подумал и просто остановился. Роджерс тоже остановился и сделал пару затяжек из своего ингалятора, а потом уставился на Баки, как будто ожидая, что он будет смеяться.

– Ты абсолютно сумасшедший, – проинформировал его Баки. Это прозвучало поражённо даже для него самого.

Выражение лица Роджерса немного смягчилось.

– Отъебись, – снова пробормотал он, но на этот раз без враждебности.

Он убрал ингалятор и пошёл по газону дальше. Баки мог видеть огни своего общежития – никогда до этого оно не казалось таким далёким.

– Я не знаю твоего имени, – сказал Роджерс, смотря в землю.

Баки моргнул.

– Ты не знаешь?

Он был уверен, что говорил ему. Или не говорил?

Роджерс поднял бровь.

– Что? Ты тоже университетская знаменитость?

– Ага, – огрызнулся Баки. – Не слышал об этом Тамблере? Ежедневный Бак. Весь посвящен фотографиям моей задницы.

Уголки губ Роджерса приподнялись в маленькой _почти-улыбке_.

– Тебя зовут _Бак_?

– Баки. Баки Барнс. Ну, на самом деле это не моё имя – это короткий вариант для Бьюкенена. Что тоже не совсем моё имя.

– Ну, это все объяснило, – просипел Стив.

А потом он упал на колени и сблевал в траву.

– Дерьмо, – прошипел Баки. Худое тело Стива билось в конвульсиях, как будто его сжимала огромная рука. – _Дерьмо!_

Стив поднял руку, чтобы успокоить его, и, сплюнув последнее, откашлялся, глубоко вдыхая и наполняя лёгкие воздухом.

– Все нормально, – сказал он хрипло. – Я знал, что так будет. – Он вытер рот. Казалось, будто он совсем не обеспокоен происходящим, хотя дышал так, будто умирал. – Так всегда бывает, когда меня бьют в живот.

_Что это за ёбаный пиздец, а не парень?_

– Забираю свои слова обратно. Ты не сумасшедший, – сказал Баки, помогая ему подняться. – Ты самоубийца.

– Нет, – неопределенно ответил Роджерс. То, что он даже не возмутился помощи Баки, показало, как он на самом деле слаб. Баки не понравилось, насколько холодной была его кожа, и он попытался идти немного быстрее. Вместе он доковыляли до общаги Баки и с ощутимым облегчением проскользнули внутрь.

Его комната была на третьем этаже. Баки вызвал лифт и обеспокоенно осмотрел Роджерса. В ярком свете коридора он выглядел гораздо хуже, а правый глаз стремительно опухал.

– Почему ты вообще искал меня? – спросил Роджерс.

Двери лифта со звонком открылись.

– Что? – переспросил Баки, затаскивая его внутрь.

– Почему ты искал меня, – повторил Роджерс, прислоняясь к стене лифта. – Ты вышел на улицу, крича моё имя.

– Я видел, как Рамлоу утащил тебя, – ответил Баки, нажимая кнопку.

Роджерс нахмурился.

– Мне не нужен ангел-хранитель.

– Как и мне, – не впечатлился Баки. – Но ты всё равно наорал на него вместо меня в первую неделю и разозлился, когда я посмел выразить недовольство. Так что поцелуй меня в зад, приятель.

Роджерс снова моргнул.

Двери открылись на третьем этаже, и Баки, вытащив из кармана ключи, открыл дверь.

– У меня тут нет аптечки, пойду спрошу у коменданта[12]. Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно в больницу?

– Я в порядке. Просто несколько синяков.

– Сумасшедший, – повторил Баки и пошёл к двери коменданта. Через две долгие минуты её открыл высокий светловолосый сеньор. Он выглядел слегка раздраженным, несмотря на то, что, очевидно, ещё не ложился спать, и был был безупречно одет, хотя на часах было два часа ночи.

– Да? – спросил он.

– Привет, Эдвин. У тебя есть аптечка?

– Конечно, – ответил Джарвис. Он на мгновение скрылся за дверью и вынес её Баки. – Верни, когда закончишь. – Он закрыл дверь прямо перед его лицом.

– У меня не самый заботливый комендант, – оповестил Баки, возвращаясь в комнату, – но это должно...

Он остановился. Роджерс спал на его кровати.

Баки моргал несколько секунд, а потом начал немного истерично смеяться, заглушая себя кулаком. Это было не то, что он подразумевал, представляя парня в своей постели.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы успокоиться. Когда истерика закончилась, он подумал, что это было гораздо достойнее, чем гипервентиляция или неконтролируемые рыдания. В конце концов, он сделал глубокий вдох и с усталой улыбкой посмотрел вверх. Роджерс крепко спал. Ну что за идиот. Они даже не успели приложить лёд к его синякам или сделать что-то ещё.

Баки медленно поднялся, стянул с Роджерса ботинки и носки, достал из шкафа запасное одеяло, чтобы накрыть его, и отрубился на кровати Сэма.

  
______________________________________________________

[12] В американских колледжах и университетах должность коменданта занимает один из старшекурсников. Называется это RA (resident assistant, resident advisor).

 

 

 

 

***

  
Баки разбудило какое-то шуршание. Он открыл глаза и нахмурился, не понимая, почему свет горит не с той стороны кровати, но тут вернулись все воспоминания, и он сел, моргая. Вот дерьмо – его голова действительно болела.

На его кровати сидел Стив. Он снял свою разодранную покрытую коричневой коркой засохшей крови рубашку и протирал грудь и плечи маленьким полотенцем. Порез на лбу был заклеен хирургическим пластырем, а многочисленные синяки чуть блестели, как будто он их чем-то намазал. Услышав, что Баки проснулся, он не поднял голову, но немного напрягся.

– Думаю, я залил тебе всю кровать своей кровью, – сказал он. – Прости.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Баки, не в силах сдержать зевок, и одновременно нахмурился.

Стив взглянул на него – быстрая вспышка голубого – и тут же снова опустил глаза.

– Думал, это вполне очевидно.

– Нет, в смысле, что ты _делаешь_? Иди прими душ. Сейчас, – он посмотрел на будильник Сэма, – семь утра чёртова воскресенья, точно будет хоть один свободный.

– Это не мое общежитие, – пробормотал Стив.

Баки моргнул и открыл рот, чтобы спросить _«и что?»_ , но передумал.

– Кому-то будет не насрать?

– Запалиться в чужой общаге с разбитым лицом утром в воскресенье? Можно поспорить.

– Господи, – неверяще пробормотал Баки.

Стив не поднимал взгляда, все ещё вытирая кровь с шеи и ключиц. Он взъерошил волосы, оставляя их пушистыми и мокрыми, как утиные пёрышки, и очистил абстрактные татуировки на предплечьях. В первых лучах солнца его ресницы, тенями падающие на скулы, казались странно изящными. С практически чёрным фингалом под глазом, разбитой губой и фиолетовыми синяками вдоль челюсти, – ещё более бросающимися в глаза сейчас, когда он стёр кровь, – без своей рваной рубашки и с выпирающими под кожей костями, он казался ещё более тонким и хрупким.

Баки внезапно понял, что в горле встал комок, и быстро сглотнул. О боже. Чего бы он не ждал от этой ночи, но _точно_ не этого.

Стив положил полотенце и схватил свою рубашку. Когда Баки понял, что он собирается снова надеть её, то бездумно встал и залез в шкаф, вытаскивая из кучи вещей толстовку. Он передал её Стиву, который снова тупо заморгал, как будто это утро для него было таким же сюрреалистическим, как и для Баки.

Баки неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Соболезнования твоей рубашке, приятель.

Стив вздрогнул и взял толстовку, натянуто улыбаясь.

– Спасибо.

Он отложил рубашку и быстро натянул толстовку, ещё больше спутывая волосы. Конечно, она была ему слишком большой, но он, кажется, не возражал. Потом снял очки и стал протирать линзы внутренней стороной рукава.

Баки понаблюдал за ним пару секунд и отвернулся – почему-то в горле немного пересохло. Упав обратно на кровать Сэма, он схватил свой телефон и стал просматривать сообщения. Одно было от Тони в 3:12 ночи _(Барнс, ты перепихнулся с Роджерсом??? Сэм сказал, он в твоей комнате)_ , одно от Сэма в 3:19 _(Видел тебя на своей кровати, вернулся спать в ГРГ. На этой неделе ты стираешь моё белье, чувак.)_

И третье, с неизвестного номера: _Сразу перезвони, или я вызову копов._

Баки, будучи похмельным идиотом, нажал на «вызов».

– ...Привет?

Утреннюю дымку прорезал женский голос.

 _«Где он?»_

– Ээ… я… что? Кто это?

 _«Это, мать твою, Наташа Романофф, и я хочу поговорить со Стивом.»_

– Романофф? – повторил сбитый с толку Баки, но тут Стив прыгнул на него, отбирая телефон. Баки был слишком удивлён, поэтому просто опрокинулся на матрас, а Стив был слишком занят, разговаривая по телефону.

– Наташа. Наташа, _успокойся_. Я в порядке, я отлично. Да. Нет, я… _нет!_ Слушай, я бы знал, так ведь? Нет, мой телефон… села батарея. _Да_. Клянусь, я в порядке. Смотри, давай просто… да. Ага. Ага, да, хорошо. Я увижу тебя в... – он поморщился, когда она, видимо, повесила трубку.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Стив наконец заметил, что практически сидит на Баки, и сдвинулся в сторону, присаживаясь рядом. Он был таким лёгким, что Баки практически не почувствовал разницу.

– Да уж, – сказал Баки, приподнимаясь и опираясь на локти. – С твоей девушкой шутки плохи.

– Она не моя девушка, – пробормотал Стив, протягивая обратно телефон. – Она, ээ, она отвезла меня в больницу, когда Рамлоу в первый раз сломал мне руку. Теперь она немного беспокоится.

Баки уставился на него. Стив – и когда он начал думать о нем как о _Стиве?_ – выглядел пиздец очаровательно в толстовке Баки, с этими дурацкими очками и розовыми губами. А ещё он оставил кровать Баки всю в крови и грязи, потому что пытался подраться с парнем больше него в два раза. Который уже _ломал_ ему руку и угрожал сделать это _снова_.

– Думаю, я немного лучше понимаю, почему тебе посвятили целый блог в Тамблере, – сказал он.

Стив снова ощетинился.

– И что это должно значить?

Баки закатил глаза.

– Что-то _приятное_ , Роджерс.

Стив выглядел – ну, он выглядел озадаченным, как будто не знал, как на это реагировать.

Баки смутно задавался вопросом, сколько из этого было природным и сколько появилось с взрослением: маленьким парням вроде Стива всегда приходилось пробивать свой путь в жизни, но большинство из них учились, как можно затаиться, учились принимать, что жизнь несправедлива и что большие парни всегда займут их место. Стив из этого не выучил ни хера.

– Эй, где ты сделал татуировки? – спросил Баки. – Они классные. Немного ботанские.

– Я... – Стив всё ещё выглядел дезориентированным. – Эм. В старшей школе?

Баки поднял брови.

– _В старшей школе?_

– Ага. Я, эм, разрешил другу попрактиковаться на себе. Это должна была быть просто звезда, а потом она немного... разрослась.

Теперь Баки заметил: звёздочка на внутренней стороне запястья и простые чёрные линии, которые продолжались вверх, деля тонкое предплечье на треугольную абстракцию.

– Что? – он нахмурился. – В смысле, ты что, _не хотел_ их?

– Хотел, – быстро ответил Стив, краснея. – Просто не особо интересовался дизайном.

Баки решил оставить эту тему. Он не мог надеяться понять всего Стива Роджерса за одно утро. Особенно с похмелья.

– Эй, – позвал Стив, смотря куда-то в сторону.

Баки, до этого полулежавший, сел прямее, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне глаз.

– Почему ты бросил позировать на занятиях искусства?

Баки пару секунд подумал, а потом пожал плечами.

– Ты не хотел, чтобы я там был, приятель.

Стив – блять, ну что за сюрприз – снова ощетинился.

– Я сказал, что ты можешь остаться, – сказал он, сжав челюсть. – У меня не было никаких проблем с тем, что ты там был.

– Ага, а ещё ты пиздецки отстойный лжец. Ты бы видел своё лицо, когда я вошёл. Весь такой напряжённый и мрачный, как будто собрался терпеть адский огонь весь оставшийся семестр.

– Ты мог остаться, – тише повторил Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него.

– Эй, можно вопрос?

Стив взглянул на него, потом в сторону и, наконец, вниз, на свои коленки.

– Да?

– Почему никто не знает, что Рамлоу сломал тебе руку?

Стив умолк.

– Никто не видел, – наконец сказал он. – Это был первый год, и я на самом деле залез на дерево неделей раньше, так что каким-то образом история распространилась на Ежедневном Роджерсе, и люди даже не стали задумываться, потому что это объяснение было забавным и глупым.

– И ты не пробовал написать на него заявление? – недоверчиво уточнил Баки.

– Не смог бы доказать, что это был он.

– Нет, но что на тему наркоты в напитках?

– Конечно, – устало сказал Стив. – Но ни один студент тут никогда не был обвинён в изнасиловании. Что-то связанное с поддержанием репутации, – он скривил губы. – Ну, ты понимаешь.

Баки не представлял, что сказать на это.

 

Через какое-то время молчания, Стив снова вздохнул.

– Так… эм, откуда ты?

– Румыния, – ответил Баки, озадаченный внезапной сменой темы разговора.

– О, – сказал Стив. Он подумал секунду и продолжил, – и... тебе тут нравится?

Баки ухмыльнулся.

– Ты хреново поддерживаешь беседы.

– Ну, да, – покраснел Стив, – ходят слухи, что умение заводить друзей не входит в мои таланты.

– Не знаю, со мной вроде неплохо получается.

Стив снова поднял голову. Казалось, он ожидал, что Баки будет смеяться над ним, а Баки – Иисус, просто хотел, чтобы он наконец-то расслабился.

– Чувак, – сказал он. – Ты блевал на мои ботинки и истекал кровью на моей кровати. В Румынии это означает вечную дружбу.

– Я начинаю думать, что совсем ничего не знаю о Румынии.

Баки ухмыльнулся ещё шире.

– Ну, в Америке всё так и есть, так что я могу говорить всё, что захочу.

Стив рассмеялся, и Баки почувствовал себя так, будто выиграл все золотые медали с самого возникновения Олимпийских игр. Он собирался ещё что-то сказать, но дверь открылась, и появился Сэм, выглядящий лучше, чем они вместе взятые, хотя, скорее всего, спал он гораздо меньше.

– О, привет, – сказал он, увидев Стива, и протянул руку. – Рад видеть тебя живым, мужик. Сэм Уилсон.

– Ээ... привет, – отозвался Стив, вставая, чтобы пожать руку. – Стив Роджерс.

– Да, я вроде догадался, – улыбнулся Сэм, и Стив даже не напрягся, но, хоть и немного вяло, улыбнулся в ответ. _Как Сэм это делает?_ – несколько отчаянно задумался Баки в сотый раз за семестр. Все улыбались Сэму.

– Так что... не хочу прерывать, но что вы делаете на моей кровати? – спросил Сэм.

– Моя немного в крови, – ответил Баки. – Не то чтобы я на что-то намекал.

– Я постираю тебе постельное бельё, – пробормотал Стив, дёрганный, как мокрая кошка.

– Ни за что, – сказал Сэм. – _Не_ стирай бельё за этого парня. Ему нужно практиковаться так часто, как только возможно.

– Ты пытаешься что-то сказать, Уилсон? – растягивая слова, уточнил Баки.

– Я пытаюсь сказать, что хочу, чтобы вы _свалили с моей чёртовой кровати_ , но ты, очевидно, не понял намёка.

Стив быстро вскочил, а Баки неторопливо переместился на свою кровать, прислонившись к краю и наблюдая, как Сэм встал на колени и вытащил полотенце и бутылку жидкого мыла.

– Почему ты так рано вернулся из ГРГ? – спросил Баки.

– Мы все вернулись. Около четырёх утра Бартон понял, что где-то потерял свой слуховой аппарат.

– _Что?_ Он его нашёл?

– Не-а. И мне сейчас на самом деле нужно в душ, но, если хочешь полную историю, остальные в общей комнате пьют кофе Джарвиса для бессонницы.

– Кофе, – обрадовался Баки.

– Нет, Барнс, я имею в виду кофе, – чуть-чуть ухмыляясь, уточнил Сэм. – Чёрный, без специй и другой ерунды.

– Кофе, – огорчённо повторил Баки. Ну, ладно, сойдет и такой.

Сэм закатил глаза, закрыл ящик и встал.

– Ты должен мне историю, Барнс, – сказал он, пристально взглянув. – Рад познакомиться, мужик, – добавил он, кивая Стиву, и исчез в направлении общих душевых.

– Сосед по комнате? – зачем-то уточнил Стив.

– Ага, – зевнул Баки. – Лучший, какой может быть. Не говори ему, что я это сказал. – Он сонно моргнул и кивнул в сторону двери. – Ты идёшь?

Стив заколебался.

– Стив, это мои _друзья_ , – вздохнул Баки. – Когда же ты уже наконец расслабишься, боже мой.

 

 

 

 

***

Две с половиной минуты спустя Баки смог только закрыть лицо руками, когда Тони невнятно забубнил:

– О мой бог, это _правда он!_ В реальности он даже меньше. Что у него с лицом? Почему он в твоей толстовке?

– Не обращайте на него внимания, – сказал Брюс из угла, где наливал себе кофе, – он всё ещё пьян.

Он выглядел ещё более помятым, чем обычно после бессонной ночи. Тони лежал на диване на животе, выглядя так, будто сам был немного ошеломлён количеством алкоголя в своей крови.

– Кофе? – предложил Брюс.

– Ээ, я... да. Спасибо, – сказал Стив.

Брюс налил ему чашку и вернулся на диван, садясь рядом с совершенно несчастным Клинтом. Он коротко улыбнулся Брюсу, когда тот сжал его плечо, и снова нахмурился, уставившись в свой кофе.

– Ты в порядке, чувак? – спросил Баки, подходя ближе.

– Он тебя не слышит, гений, – пробубнил Тони с дивана.

Клинт продолжал смотреть в одну точку, но, когда заметил Баки, он поднял голову, поморщился и указал на свои уши.

– Проблема в том, что он не хочет говорить или печатать, – вставил Брюс. Он выглядел немного взволнованно – впервые с тех пор, как Баки с ним познакомился. – Я не уверен, что нужно делать.

Клинт сделал разочарованный жест, а потом внезапно поднял брови, смотря куда-то за Баки. Баки повернулся и увидел подошедшего к ним Стива с бумажным стаканчиком в руке.

– Можешь подержать? – спросил он Баки.

– Э, конечно, но... – Баки в замешательстве наблюдал, как Стив неуверенно что-то сделал своими руками.

Клинт снова моргнул, а потом его лицо _засветилось_ , а руки внезапно быстро залетали. Стив ответил тем же образом, выглядя немного увереннее.

– Ты знаешь язык жестов? – ошеломлённо спросил Баки.

Даже Тони приоткрыл глаза:

– Что?

– О, спасибо тебе, господи. Что он говорит? – поспешно сказал Брюс.

– Ээ, – ответил Стив, явно стараясь не отставать, – что музыка была слишком громкой, так что он убрал слуховой аппарат в карман, и он выпал... возможно, где-то в доме ГРГ... – Клинт показывал так бурно и активно, что Стив несколько раз просил замедлиться. – У него есть запасные, но они в его комнате... и его сосед закрыл дверь, а у него нет ключа...

Клинт всё ещё показывал, и Стив продолжил:

– Ему жаль, что он не мог сказать вам раньше... Он ненавидит говорить, если не слышит самого себя, и не может печатать, поэтому не знает, что делать...

– Почему он не может печатать? – нахмурился Брюс.

Это правда, Клинт никогда не писал сообщения, но до этого Баки не обращал на это внимания. Стив передал вопрос Клинту, который напрягся. Видимо, он не собирался упоминать об этом.

Он открыл рот, как будто хотел ответить, но поморщился и, отведя взгляд, показал что-то быстрыми напряжёнными жестами.

– Он говорит, он… эээ... Я не знаю этого слова.

Клинт скривил лицо и показал слово по буквам. Стив беззвучно повторил буквы, а потом его глаза расширились.

– О, – сказал он. – Дислексик. Он дислексик.[13]

– Что-о-о? – фыркнул с дивана Тони. – Ну и дерьмовая у тебя удача, чувак.

– Эй, Старк, или ползи в свою комнату и умирай, или сделай что-нибудь полезное и сходи к Джарвису за запасными ключами, – огрызнулся Баки.

Тони просто остался лежать, посапывая. Клинт продолжал смотреть куда угодно, только не на них, но сделал усилие и встретился глазами с Брюсом, когда тот нежно сжал его запястье.

– Пойдем сходим к Эдвину, – сказал он мягко.

Клинт взглянул на всё ещё поражённого Стива, который перевёл сообщение неуклюжими жестами. Клинт чуть улыбнулся, поднял руку ко рту и оттолкнул пальцы от губ. _Спасибо._ Он встал и вышел из комнаты вслед за всё ещё держащим его за запястье Брюсом.

– Это было офигенно, – улыбнулся Баки, отдавая Стиву его кофе. – Откуда ты знаешь язык жестов?

Стив пожал плечами.

– В детстве я был очень болезненным. В течении почти года думали, что я оглохну, так что мы с мамой выучили язык жестов.

– О, – сказал Баки, слегка успокоившись. – Ну, всё ещё офигенно. – Стив снова напрягся, выглядя жёстким и тревожным. – Эй, что не так?

Стив прикусил губу.

– Я не думаю, что он хотел говорить о дислексии. Он показал это, но я... Я не должен был переводить.

Баки не смог ничего с собой поделать: он заржал. Даже когда Стив осуждающе уставился на него, он только стал ржать громче.

– Это не смешно, – прошипел Стив.

– Чуть-чуть смешно, – прогоготал Баки. Он постарался успокоиться, но возмущённое лицо Стива заставило его снова рассмеяться. – Стив, ты такой... Бартон говорит неловкую херню буквально _всё время_. Если бы до этого дошло раньше, он бы сказал нам в течении двух секунд. Чёрт возьми, он так и сделал. А ты чувствуешь вину за помощь нам прямо после того, как сам был избит, пытаясь защитить... – он снова заржал. Наконец, успокоившись, он покачал головой и усмехнулся. – Ты такой хороший, что это нереально, приятель.

Это заставило Стива окончательно закрыться. Он в пару глотков прикончил свой кофе и выбросил стаканчик в корзину.

– Спасибо за кофе. Я возвращаюсь в своё общежитие.

– Стив...

Но Стив уже торопливо уходил, спрятав руки в карманах толстовки Баки.

– Оу, Стив, да ладно! – закричал Баки, но дверь захлопнулась. – Стив!

– Твою мать, Барнс, заткнись, – заскулил в подушки Тони. – Брюс, убей его. Брюс? Ты тут?

Баки воздел руки в воздух, потёр лицо и позволил себе упасть на диван.

______________________________________________________

[13] Дислексия — избирательное нарушение способности к овладению навыком чтения и письма при сохранении общей способности к обучению.

 

***

 

– Так что, ты реально не можешь печатать? – спросил Тони. – Бартон, ты придурок. Всё, что надо было сделать, – это установить на телефон клавиатуру для дислексиков. Почему ты этого не знаешь?

– Я хочу треснуть Старка, – тихо сказал Баки. – Кто-нибудь ещё хочет треснуть Старка?

– Он не так уж плох, – сказал Брюс, улыбаясь.

– Вы, парни, знали, что Бартон дислексик? – спросил их обоих Сэм, пока они наблюдали, как Тони с Клинтом, препираясь, таскают друг у друга картошку. Запасные слуховые аппараты Клинта выглядели старее, но, видимо, неплохо работали.

– Нет, – ответил Брюс.

– Это значит, что он гений, правда? – сказал Баки.

Они оба непонимающе взглянули на него, так что он объяснил:

– Он глухой дислексик, который всё равно учится тут, получая полную стипендию.

– Да-а, – задумавшись, протянул Сэм.

У Клинта с Тони началась кетчупная война. Брюс улыбался. Баки закинул в рот горсть картошки и, случайно прикусив вмятинку изнутри щеки, вздрогнул, вернув к себе внимание Сэма.

– Так что _с тобой_ случилось прошлой ночью, чувак? – спросил тот, подняв бровь. – Потому что я хочу знать, как... – внезапно он издал звук умирающей волынки. – О, боже. _О, боже._

Баки обернулся посмотреть и увидел никого иного, как Наташу Романофф, приближающуюся к их столику.

– О боже, – пискнул Сэм и окончательно замолк.

Баки никогда не видел Наташу Романофф близко и при свете дня. Он только знал, что она учится, имеет рыжие волосы и репетиторствует по русскому языку. Теперь он подумал, что она, вероятно, самая красивая женщина, которую он когда-либо видел. А ещё она выглядела так, будто хочет убить их всех, и Баки задумался, желает ли Сэм умереть или у него просто есть такого рода кинки.

– _Здравствуй,_ – сказала она, остановившись у их стола. – _Я пришла принести извинения за моё вчерашнее сообщение._

Баки потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что она говорила не на английском.

– _Ты..._ – сказал он. После четырёх месяцев на американской земле родной язык казался странным. – _Ты говоришь по-румынски?_

– _У меня лингвистическая специальность,_ – сказала она так, будто это всё объясняло. – _И я ненавижу извиняться на публике, так что это всё, на что ты можешь рассчитывать._

– _Тебе не нужно извиняться,_ – ответил Баки. Он осознал, что его друзья пялятся на них обоих, даже Тони с Клинтом прекратили свою драку за последний пакетик кетчупа. – _Ты беспокоилась за Ст... за своего друга,_ – исправился он. По какой-то причине ему не хотелось, чтобы остальные знали, что они говорят о Стиве. – _Я понимаю. За него легко беспокоиться._

Она изящно выгнула свою идеальную бровь и ухмыльнулась.

– _Уже успел это заметить._

– _Слушай, не хочешь сходить на свидание?_ – спросил Баки.

Романов изогнула вторую бровь.

– _С тобой, Барнс?_

– _С выпучившим глаза дураком справа от меня,_ – усмехнулся Баки. Сэм и правда выглядел как вытащенная из воды рыба. – _Он лучший человек, которого я знаю, и он буквально всё время говорит о тебе._

Теперь Наташа выглядела так, будто очень старается не улыбнуться. Ещё несколько мгновений она смотрела на него, и Баки уже начал думать _«Ну, стоило попробовать»,_ как она сказала:

– _Конечно. Во вторник после занятия по русскому._

Она развернулась. Баки был... хорошо, он был геем, но ему всё равно было эстетически очень приятно смотреть, как она уходит.

– Что она сказала? – зашипел Сэм.

Баки улыбнулся ему.

– Угадай, кто идёт на свидание, Уилсон? – он подождал, пока Сэма не спадёт с лица, и добавил. – Это ты. Завтра после русского.

Сэм моргнул, уронив челюсть.

– Что? – просипел он. – Как? Но... почему ты...

– Я продолжал говорить себе, что нужно сделать для тебя что-то крутое, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Думаю, это оно. Не проеби свой шанс.

Сэм просто смотрел на него на протяжении десяти секунд.

– Ты... – он не мог перестать улыбаться, но очень старался нахмуриться, указывая на Баки. – Ты всё равно стираешь мои вещи, Барнс.

– Угу, – промычал Баки, всё ещё провожая глазами Романофф. Только когда она села за свой столик, он понял, почему: да, она обедала со Стивом. Романофф сказала ему что-то такое, что заставило его поднять голову и посмотреть по сторонам, пока в конце концов он не встретился взглядами с Баки.

Баки ожидал, что Стив тут же отвернётся, но он на мгновение задержал взгляд, потом улыбнулся своей маленькой неуверенной улыбкой и неловко помахал Баки через весь заполненный людьми зал. Баки сглотнул и очень ясно подумал: _«Дерьмо»_.

 

***

**gil-more-and-more**  
кажется, роджерс снова подрался. гляньте на эти синяки  
#фото сделано на мой СтаркФон3 #кто-нибудь знает как убрать этот автоматический тег он бесит

**thedailyrogers** сделал реблог

 

***

 

Баки закатил глаза от нового поста и посмотрел на строку поиска в правом углу экрана. Занёс пальцы над клавиатурой и медленно напечатал три слова.

_стив роджерс гей_

Минуту посмотрев на мерцающий курсор, он внезапно почувствовал отвращение к самому себе и всё стёр, не нажимая на кнопку «Искать».

 

 

***

_«омг я могу писать смски  
это я  
пишу  
хороошеегоо дняяяя»_

Баки вздохнул, когда Бартон написал ему в одиннадцатый раз за пять минут. Может быть, в конце концов он выдохнется и перестанет, но пока совсем не было похоже на то. Он отправлял сообщения нон-стоп с прошлого дня, когда Старк установил ему клавиатуру для дислексиков.

_«парни, вам бартон тоже пишет?»_ – отправил Баки, локтями прокладывая путь к Старбаксу на окраине кампуса.

_«да, и я уже обо всём сожалею»_ , – ответил Тони.

_«Ага :D»_ , – пришёл гораздо более счастливый комментарий Брюса.

_«Дай ему повеселиться, мужик»_ , – мудро заключил Сэм.

– Баки!

Баки немного жалко отреагировал на собственное имя, сказанное этим глубоким голосом. Он вздёрнул голову и обернулся, ухмыльнувшись как сумасшедший, когда увидел торопливо подходящего к нему Стива. _Господи боже, Барнс, постарайся хоть немного остыть._

Но это был _Стив_ , который _с радостью_ шёл навстречу _Баки_ , на этот раз даже не хмурясь или настороженно смотря, – и Баки просто был чертовски счастлив.

Стив снова был одет в голубую, как его глаза, рубашку, тёмные джинсы-скинни и свою огромную коричневую кожаную куртку. Он на ходу расстёгивал сумку; его закатанные рукава открывали вид на геометрические татуировки, очки сползли на кончик носа, а волосы лезли в глаза, – и боже, Баки был _в полном дерьме_.

– Вот, – задыхаясь, сказал Стив. Он вытащил что-то из сумки и передал Баки. – Ещё раз спасибо.

Баки моргнул. Это была его толстовка.

– О, – сказал он, стараясь не казаться слишком подавленным. – Да, точно. Спасибо.

Ткань была необыкновенно мягкой. Баки наморщил нос.

– Ты её _постирал_?

Стив невинно пожал плечами.

– Похоже, тебе нужна любая помощь, когда дело доходит до стирки.

– _О, мой бог._ Тридцать секунд в компании Сэма, и ты уже... Я стираю свои вещи, ладно? Просто не использую всю эту модную хрень для смягчения ткани.

– Вини мою маму, – сказал Стив, и его глаза в ужасе расширились, когда он осознал, что только что ляпнул. Он в очередной раз с вызовом посмотрел на Баки: _Давай, посмейся надо мной._

Баки только цыкнул.

– Стив Мортимер Роджерс, – сказал он. – Ты заставляешь свою бедную матушку стирать тебе белье? _Стыдно_. В Румынии дети сами стирают вещи с девяти лет.

Облегчение Стива было настолько очевидным, насколько очевидно он пытался его скрыть:

– Нет, не стирают. И моё второе имя Грант, _Бьюкенен_.

Баки почти подавился собственной слюной.

– О боже, не называй меня так.

– Ты говорил, что это твоё имя.

– Нет. Это моё второе имя, на самом деле я Джеймс. Но серьёзно, зови меня Баки.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен, – моргнул Стив. – Как президент? Как тогда... – он замолчал.

– Звучит не очень по-румынски, да? – сказал Баки, чувствуя, как его ухмылка стала немного кислой. Стив выглядел опасающимся, но всё равно кивнул, и Баки пожал плечами. – Папа-американец хотел американское имя для своего ребенка.

– О. Но... они живут в Румынии? Твоя семья.

– Мама, – ответил Баки. – Она весной снова вышла замуж.

– _О_ , – немного задушено повторил Стив. – Так... твой отец живёт тут?

– Думаю, да. Не общался с ним несколько месяцев.

Стив выглядел таким огорчённым, что Баки подавился смешком.

– Не смотри так. Всё нормально.

Но Стив продолжал выглядеть так, будто стоит на похоронах. Похоронах всей семьи Баки. Которую он случайно убил сам.

– Господи, Роджерс, – вздохнул Баки. – Купи мне кофе, если это облегчит тебе душу.

– Я могу, – поспешно ответил тот. – Я могу... я... эм, – он застенчиво нахмурился. – Или я могу просто оставить тебя в покое.

– Не-а, – усмехнулся Баки. – Кофе.

 

 

***

 

**аноним спросил:** эй вы знали что стив роджерс знает язык жестов????? это так круто

 

 

***

– Это не кофе, – одновременно изумившись и ужаснувшись сказал Стив, когда Кнопка Боб передал Баки его заказ. – Это кофеиновый сироп.

– Облегчённый, – ответил Баки, делая вид, что отхлёбывает свой напиток с карамелью, яблоком и специями. – Ах, вкуснятина.

Стив выдохнул с недоверчивым смешком и прислонился спиной к прилавку, смотря в окно. Погода была очень непостоянной: вот и сейчас тяжёлые, как будто беременные дождём облака гонялись друг за другом по голубому небу. Баки не знал, почему Стив простил его за прошлый раз – может, он настолько привык к гневу, что не позволял себе держать на кого-то обиду?

– Романофф сегодня не с тобой? – спросил Баки.

Стив поднял бровь.

– Сказала, что у неё свидание.

Баки взволнованно ухмыльнулся.

– Точно! Сегодня же вторник. Надеюсь, они хорошо проводят время.

Стив почти готов был что-то ответить, когда Кнопка Боб объявил:

– Большой кофе тёмной обжарки для Стива! – он посмотрел вниз, моргнул и широко улыбнулся. – О, привет! Ты _этот_ Стив! Я всё время читаю твой Тамблер, чувак.

– Это не _мой_ Тамблер... – начал было Стив, но Баки оттащил его от прилавка. – Пойдём займём столик. Хорошего дня, Кэмерон.

– Эй, – возмутился Стив, резко выкручиваясь из хватки. – Я не собирался на него наезжать.

– Ага, – отозвался Баки, делая ещё глоток. – Точно так же, как ты не наезжаешь на меня прямо сейчас.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но потом, очевидно, передумал и снова захлопнул его, всё ещё продолжая хмуриться. Он сделал глоток своего кофе и чуть закашлялся, обжигая язык.

– Пойдём, мы можем сесть у окна. Это моё обычное место.

– Тебе не нужно терять время со мной, – твёрдо сказал Стив.

Баки поднял бровь.

– Что на этот раз?

– Я знаю, я не... – Стив помялся с минуту, подбирая слова, и попробовал снова. – Тебе не нужно быть вежливым.

– В Румынии людей вроде тебя называют кретинами.

Стив против воли фыркнул.

– Да? Тогда хорошо, что мы в Штатах.

– Тут ты тоже кретин, – заверил его Баки. – Не волнуйся. Глупость интернациональна.

– Не могу не согласиться, – сказал Стив, а потом улыбнулся, снимая с плеча сумку и садясь за столик к Баки.

 

 

 

***

**аноним спросил:** эй вы знали что стив роджерс знает язык жестов????? это так круто

**thedailyrogers**  
да ладно, тамблер, это лучшее, что вы можете мне предложить? провал

**crossbones**  
стив роджерс астматик

**son_of_cool**  
стив роджерс учится на художественном направлении

 

 

***

– Но ты же знаешь, кто ведёт этот Тамблер, так ведь? – спросил Баки.

– Ежедневный Роджерс? Нет, это никогда не раскрывалось. А что?

Баки заколебался.

– Ты не думал, что это может быть Рамлоу?

Стив покачал головой.

– Не, тогда это было бы в разы гаже. К тому же, его никнейм «Кроссбоунс».

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Он был моим соседом по комнате.

Баки, не моргая, уставился на него.

– _Что?_

– Да. Мы, эм, на самом деле неплохо ладили почти весь первый курс, – Стив покрутил в руке свой стаканчик. – А потом перестали.

– Иисус, – выдохнул Баки. – А сейчас у тебя кто сосед?

– Парень по имени Фил, – ответил Стив. – Он неплох, но немного...

Он вздрогнул, и Баки сам всё понял.

– Проводит много времени в Тамблере? – догадался он. – Президент твоего фан-клуба? Собирал бы коллекционные карточки, если бы мог?

Стив рассмеялся так, будто больше не мог держать это в себе.

– Ты и не представляешь. Я продолжаю убеждать Нат, что он безобиден, – и так и есть, он милый, но... Господи, иногда он просто сводит меня с ума.

– Звучит как целая история, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Давай, рассказывай, что самое ужасное он когда-либо делал?

 

 

 

***

**аноним спросил:** эй вы знали что стив роджерс знает язык жестов????? это так круто

**thedailyrogers**  
да ладно, тамблер, это лучшее, что вы можете мне предложить? провал

**crossbones**  
стив роджерс астматик

**son_of_cool**  
стив роджерс учится на художественном направлении

**gabe107**  
стив роджерс ирландец! ну, у него ирландские корни

**underthewoods**  
ПОЦЕЛУЙ СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА ОН ИРЛАНДЕЦ[14]

 

 

 

***

– Нет, не хочу обсуждать людей за их спинами, – покачал головой Стив. – И Фил... он не имеет в виду ничего плохого, понимаешь?

– Оу, Стив Роджерс слишком хорош для сплетен, – растягивая слова, поддразнил Баки.

На мгновение он подумал, что совершил смертельную ошибку, напоминая Стиву, как они расстались в последний раз, но тот только поднял бровь.

– Ну, я бы так не сказал, учитывая тот факт, что я всё ещё хочу узнать, как ты умудрился отправить Наташу на свидание со своим соседом.

– А кто сказал, что я приложил к этому руку?

– Я видел, как вы вчера разговаривали. Я не идиот.

Баки очень постарался никак не отреагировать. Стив смотрел на Нат и видел, как она подходила к их столу – он не смотрел на _Баки_ и не искал его в столовой.

– Возможно, я на румынском спросил её сходить с ним куда-нибудь, – сказал Баки, довольный собой. – Мне кажется, она и раньше об этом думала. Они знакомы, она его тьютор по русскому. Сэм постоянно смотрит на неё так, будто она достала луну с неба. Думаю, ей это нравится.

 

 

 

***

**аноним спросил:** эй вы знали что стив роджерс знает язык жестов????? это так круто

**thedailyrogers**  
да ладно, тамблер, это лучшее, что вы можете мне предложить? провал

**crossbones**  
стив роджерс астматик

**son_of_cool**  
стив роджерс учится на художественном направлении

**gabe107**  
стив роджерс ирландец! ну, у него ирландские корни

**underthewoods**  
ПОЦЕЛУЙ СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА ОН ИРЛАНДЕЦ

**blondewaitress**  
ПОЦЕЛУЙ СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА ОН ИРЛАНДЕЦ

**dash3dot-2dash**  
ПОЦЕЛУЙ СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА ОН ИРЛАНДЕЦ

**thedailyrogers**  
ребят, звучит как вызов  
#дейлироджерсчелленж #поцелуйстивароджерсаонирландец

______________________________________________________

[14] Происхождение поговорки «Kiss me, I'm Irish» связано с Камнем Красноречия (Blarney Stone) — это камень в стене замка Бларни (графство Корк в Ирландии), по легенде, приносящий удачу. Если у вас нет возможности поцеловать камень, то другая возможность стать удачливым – поцеловать ирландца.  
В свое время шутка активно форсилась в отношении ирландца Найла Хорана из 1D

 

 

 

 

***

– Так ты говоришь по-румынски? – спросил Стив.

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Баки. – Я абсолютно двуязычен. – Он с намёком облизнул губы и усмехнулся.

Это был дешёвый ход, и Баки ожидал, что Стив его просто высмеет, но вместо этого его щёки еле заметно окрасились в розовый. Баки моргнул. Конечно, он всего лишь принимал желаемое за действительное. Этот маленький, но шумный парень с разукрашенным синяками лицом вряд ли захочет иметь что-то общее с мрачным, боящимся драк студентом по обмену. И всё же, неожиданно для самого себя Баки почувствовал невыносимую тоску. Боже, Баки хотел... Баки хотел, чтобы _Стив хотел._

Вот только Стив воевал со всем миром и, скорее всего, не горел желанием кормить интернет чем-то большим, чем просто слухи.

Но Баки всё равно не мог остановиться: уже долгое время он не позволял себе флиртовать хоть с кем-то, за исключением того парня Реми, которого он кинул, чтобы спасти стивову костлявую задницу.

– Давай, – сказал Баки, – попроси меня сказать что-нибудь на румынском. Я знаю, что ты хочешь.

Стив снова улыбнулся и покачал головой, но...

– Стив Роджерс? – вдруг спросил кто-то, заставляя их обоих поднять глаза и посмотреть на блондинку с кривоватой улыбкой и раскосыми глазами.

– Э-э-э, да? – ответил Стив.

– Я Лоррейн.

И тут она двумя руками схватила его за воротник, дёрнула на себя и поцеловала в губы.

Глаза Стива расширились, на секунду он замер, но потом что-то протестующе замычал и вывернулся. Девушка отступила, смеясь, достала свой телефон и, бросив веселое «Спасибо!», вышла из кафе.

Стив яростно покраснел и тыльной стороной руки вытер рот.

– Что это была за хрень? – спросил сбитый с толку Баки. – _Эй!_ – крикнул он блондинке, которая, уходя, что-то печатала на телефоне.

– Забудь, – сурово попросил красный как помидор Стив.

Баки достал собственный телефон и, быстро что-то проверив, получил подтверждение своей догадке.

– _Pizdă proastă_ , – прошипел он, вскакивая со стула так резко, что тот упал.

– Баки! – крикнул ему вслед Стив.

Лоррейн шла быстро: видимо, у Старбакса она встретилась с группой подружек, и Баки пришлось бежать, чтобы их догнать.

– Эй, – сказал он, хватая её за запястье и разворачивая к себе. – Ты. Поцелуй меня.

– Что? – возмутилась она. – Что? Какого хрена... _Нет!_

– Чувак, – сказала одна из её подружек – Дарси, узнал Баки. – Распускаешь руки? Не круто. Отвали сейчас же.

Лоррейн, очевидно, не узнала Баки: минуту назад, в кафе, она не обратила на него внимания.

– Поцелуй меня, – повторил он, вторгаясь в её личное пространство. – Я хочу поцелуй. А потом, может, покажу, как хорошо провести время. Что думаешь?

– Да что, блять, с тобой не так? Отпусти меня!

– У меня есть шокер, – предупредила Дарси, подняв брови. – Отвали, мистер Неадекват. Спасибо, до свидания.

– Что? – невесело усмехнулся Баки, отступая и поднимая руки. – Да ладно, что не так? Ты только что поцеловала Стива Роджерса просто потому, что тебе так сказали в интернете.

Лоррейн застыла. Дарси и другие девушки заморгали, а потом посмотрели на неё.

– Хм, о чём он говорит? – прищурившись, спросила Дарси.

– Баки! – запыхавшись, воскликнул Стив, появляясь сзади. – _Забей на это!_ Давай!

– Ты напала на него, – сказал Баки, тыча пальцем в Стива. – А я даже не могу _попросить_ у тебя поцелуй? Я вёл себя гораздо вежливее.

– Господи боже, Баки, – прошипел сквозь зубы Стив, дёргая его на себя.

Лоррейн вспыхнула. Несколько девушек всё ещё смотрели на Баки с агрессией, но остальные, в том числе и Дарси, подняв брови, разглядывали Лоррейн.

– Мерзость, – сплюнул Баки, наконец-то позволяя Стиву оттащить себя подальше.

Все вокруг снова смотрели на них, и Баки был практически уверен, что некоторые люди спешно прятали телефоны. Он хмурился, но не пытался вырваться из хватки Стива, пока тот не затащил их обоих в мужской туалет в ближайшем здании.

– _Что за херня?_ – прошипел Стив, как только за ними захлопнулась дверь. – Я сказал тебе забить, но ты просто...

– Нет, – оборвал его Баки. – Мне _не_ жаль, так что можешь на этом закончить. Ну, – добавил он, – мне _жаль_ , что эта хрень в конце концов окажется в Ежедневном Роджерсе, но и только.

– Я могу справиться с этим самостоятельно, – закричал Стив. – Мне не нужна твоя помощь!

Сердце Баки всё ещё колотилось, вероятно, из-за адреналина. Поэтому он тоже начал кричать.

– Ты такой херов _лицемер!_ Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое. Ты бы поднял шум ради буквально любого. Зато у тебя самого есть этот чёртов комплекс мученика размером с эго Старка, а значит, дохера огромный...

– Ты _ничего_ обо мне не знаешь, – сказал Стив, – за исключением того, что _ты сам_ прочитал онлайн, так почему бы тебе не отъебаться?!

Он толкнул Баки; тот отступил назад, а потом инстинктивно сделал шаг вперёд, но остановился, увидев, что кулаки Стива были крепко сжаты: он ожидал настоящей драки. Он ожидал, что Баки его _ударит._

Гнев стёк с Баки, как вода в раковину.

Стив просто стоял там, широко раскрыв глаза, его напряжённые плечи вздымались с каждым тяжёлым вздохом.Он был настолько бледным, что синяки на его лице выделялись ещё сильнее.

– Я не буду с тобой драться, – сказал Баки, качая головой и отступая назад. – Не буду.

Он нащупал дверь и открыл её, чтобы уйти, оставляя Стива одного.

 

 

 

***

Телефон Баки зажужжал около полуночи, когда он лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок. Он перевернулся на бок и покосился на внезапно засветившийся экран.

_«Весь этот вечер был уловкой, чтобы втянуть его в неприятности? Если так, хорошо сыграно.»_

Баки целую минуту растерянно смотрел на экран, пока не понял, что это Наташа. Да, он узнал номер с прошлого раза. Откуда у неё вообще его номер?

_«Как прошло твоё свидание?»_ – отправил он в ответ.

_«Хорошо»_ , – он практически слышал этот вежливо невозмутимый тон. – _«Как твоё?»_

_«Ха ха бля ха.»_

_«Должна сказать, это что-то новенькое! Наконец-то кто-то другой втянул его в конфликт.»_

Баки зарылся лицом в подушку. Когда минуту спустя он снова поднял голову, его ждало ещё одно сообщение. _«Он хандрил весь вечер. Он никогда об этом не скажет, но ему жаль.»_

_«Мы говорим о Роджерсе, так ведь?»_

_«Том парне, на которого ты однажды накричал за то, что тебя публично высмеяли? Да.»_

Баки скорчил гримасу. Да, ладно, туше. На экране выскочило новое сообщение.

_«Он спросил меня, что значит pizda proasta»_

Баки не смог бы печатать ещё быстрее. _«НЕ ГОВОРИ ЕМУ»_

Открылась дверь, и появился Сэм. Он увидел, что Баки не спит, и включил свет.

– Меня не было сколько? Пять часов, и что ты успел натворить? Ты по всему Тамблеру, чувак.

– Плевать, – выдохнул Баки, следя за зловеще мигающими на экране тремя маленькими точками, когда Наташа набирала сообщение.

– Как тебе может быть плевать?

– Как прошло свидание?

– Ты пытаешься сменить тему, – сказал Сэм, но потом его лицо расплылось в улыбке. – Ладно, это было супер.

На экране появился Наташин ответ. _«Сказала, что это румынское ругательство, и закончила на этом»_

Баки так сильно вздохнул, что, казалось, у него в лёгких вообще не осталось воздуха. Наташа всё ещё печатала.

_«к тому же, не могу сказать, что не разделяю чувства. Это не первый "вызов" ЕР»_

Несмотря на то, что в этом не было ничего веселого, уголки губ Баки поднялись вверх. _«Я не жалею о том, что сделал»,_ – напечатал он в ответ. – _«Но теперь всё проёбано.»_

_«конечно, нет :)»_

Целых десять секунд Баки просто смотрел на экран, покусывая вмятинку в щеке. Наташа Романофф, использующая смайлики, каким-то образом стала самой странной вещью, случившейся с ним за этот день.

_«Практически уверен, что да.»_ – отправил он. – _«Но спасибо.»_

– Чувак, – позвал Сэм, который, как внезапно понял Баки, что-то говорил последние пять минут – наверно, разглагольствовал о Наташиных бровях или вроде того. – Я начинаю думать, что ты меня не слушаешь.

– Нет, я переписываюсь с твоей подружкой, – не упустил возможность сказать Баки.

– Что? – завопил Сэм. – Дай сюда!

– Это – ауч! – _личный_ разговор, Уилсон, прекрати! – загоготал Баки, когда Сэм попытался отобрать у него телефон. – Серьёзно, как всё прошло?

– Хорошо, я думаю! – вскрикнул Сэм. – Но теперь ты начинаешь меня пугать!

– Не волнуйся, мужик, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Почти уверен, что ты ей нравишься.

Сэм выглядел так, будто собирался разрыдаться блёстками.

Баки было гораздо проще смеяться с ним, чем думать о том безобразии, что он устроил. Он до такой степени облажался, что даже когда Романофф намекнула, что он хочет Стива, он и не подумал это отрицать. А теперь для этого было слишком поздно.

Для очень многого было слишком поздно.

 

 

 

 

***

На следующий день Баки проснулся в особенно отвратительном настроении. И на следующий, и ещё через день. На самом деле, прошло три дня, и Баки чертовски устал от людей в целом, но больше всего – от хренова Клинта Бартона.

– Это моя вина, – плакался Клинт. – Это я отправил в Ежедневный Роджерс пост о языке жестов.

– Это не твоя вина, – кажется, в десятый раз, раздражённо повторил Баки. – Я не знаю, с чего ты взял, что это было хорошей идеей, но то, что произошло – не твоя вина. Сэм, у тебя есть ещё чёртово белье для стирки?

Сэм прищёлкнул языком.

– Всё в сумке, мужик.

– Не могу поверить, что ты заставляешь меня стирать твои шмотки. Через два года ты женишься на Романофф, через пять лет у вас будут дети, – и всё это благодаря мне! – но ты всё равно заставил меня устроить стирку в пятницу вечером.

Сэм только рассмеялся. Клинт в то же время продолжал вариться в жалости к себе.

– Как вы думаете, он злится?

– Стив Роджерс всегда злится, – мрачно пробормотал Баки.

И ведь он знал это. Он должен был понять, что нужно как-то смягчить гнев Стива, но в тот момент он и сам был зол. Его злость _за_ Стива превратилась в злость _на_ Стива, и... ну, теперь для сожалений было слишком поздно.

– Я должен извиниться, – сказал Клинт.

– Боже мой, чувак, всё нормально, – прикрикнул Баки. – И вообще, что ты тут делаешь?

Клинт вздрогнул, и Баки захотелось врезать самому себе.

– Не в этом смысле, – сказал он. – Господи, Бартон, я не против, что ты практически живешь тут. Просто интересуюсь, почему.

Клинт пожал плечами. Иногда он вёл себя как пятилетний ребёнок.

– Мне не нравится мой сосед по комнате, – пробормотал он.

Сэм выглядел искренне удивленным, как будто никогда не сомневался в постоянном присутствии Клинта и не интересовался, почему тот не проводит вечера в своей собственной комнате. А Баки за этот вопрос чувствовал себя настоящим дерьмом. Отлично.

– Парень по фамилии Лафейсон? – спросил Сэм. – Я не думал, что он так плох.

– Он просто... – Клинт закусил губу и снова пожал плечами. – Он мне не нравится.

– Я не против, что ты тут зависаешь, но разве ты не предпочёл бы быть с Беннером?

Клинт сильнее свернулся в клубочек.

– У него наверняка есть более интересные занятия.

– Это из-за твоей огромной гейской влюбленности в него? – сорвался Баки. – Потому что я почти уверен, что он тоже гей, ты, хренов идиот! И я знаю это, потому что я сам пиздецки гей!

Мгновение Сэм и Клинт просто смотрели на него.

– Ладно, мужик, – осторожно сказал Сэм.

– Клёво, – добавил Клинт.

Баки осознал, что его сердце быстро колотится, и внезапно почувствовал, что хочет блевать.

Боже, это было так глупо. Конечно, они не будут возражать. Конечно, тут никто не будет возражать. Он и так _знал_ это. Ему просто хотелось на кого-нибудь накричать, а ещё он задавался вопросом, так ли всё время чувствует себя Стив Роджерс, и злился сильнее, так что стратегическое отступление стало лучшим выходом.

– Я иду в подвал,– сказал он, закинул сумку на плечо и вышел из комнаты.

На пути вниз Баки продолжал кипеть от гнева, десять раз подряд нажав кнопку лифта. На сумке для белья Сэма были нарисованы маленькие ангелочки, и Баки был настолько на грани, что даже эта маленькая деталь выводила его из себя. Сэм был настолько хорошим, что Наташе Романофф понадобилось всего пара минут, чтобы это заметить, Клинт и Брюс так тупо влюблены в друг друга и тупы, чтобы что-то с этим сделать, а Баки – ладно, ему на самом деле _пиздецки нравился_ Стив, но каждый херов раз они в итоге орали друг на друга, и теперь всё было проёбано.

И Америка на самом деле чертовски хорошая страна, за исключением того, что его отец живёт здесь и до сих пор ни разу не позвонил. Двери лифта открылись, и Баки вышел в пустую и тихую прачечную, где работала только одна машина. Баки открыл сумку Сэма и вытащил грязное бельё, засовывая его в пустую машинку. Он заметил, что снова трогает языком вмятинку изнутри щеки, и прекратил, стиснув зубы.

Он надеялся, что ранка заживёт, но он слишком сильно прикусил щёку, когда Джордж Барнс его ударил. «Ты мне не сын!» – фраза была таким отчаянным клише, но обожгла ещё сильнее, когда Баки услышал её собственными ушами, стоя там, сплёвывая кровь на пол и пялясь на него, сначала не в силах понять. «Ты мне не сын!» – и вот он здесь, со шрамом, который никто не может увидеть, и уверенностью, что его отец от него отрёкся. Он вежливо согласился с предложением матери отправить Баки за границу, чтобы они могли восстановить отношения, но на этом всё: только деньги, поступающие на банковский счёт, чтобы нельзя было сказать, что отец от него отказался. Но это правда, он от него отказался.

Несколько чёртовых месяцев Баки как чемпион подавлял всё это дерьмо, но херов Стив Роджерс со своими костлявыми кулаками в защиту всего проклятого мира продолжал вытаскивать всё это обратно. Стив Роджерс готов был защищать каждого, но его самого никто не считал, блять, другом. Баки гипервентилировал, прислонившись к стиральной машине и тяжело дыша.

Гудение под руками каким-то образом успокаивало. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы расслабиться. В конце концов, он сделал глубокий вдох и нервно провёл рукой по волосам, поднимая взгляд.

И заметил Стива.

 

Баки несколько раз моргнул, но Стив не исчезал. Он стоял и смотрел на него, как будто они оба были в разных углах боксерского ринга.

– Господи, – сказал Баки, и это прозвучало горше, чем предполагалось. – Теперь я понимаю, почему стирка Сэма не могла подождать.

– Нат сказала, что я должен извиниться, – сказал Стив, с вызовом подняв голову, словно самым важным было доказать Баки, что это не его идея.

Всё, что Баки заметил, – его мокрые волосы. Баки знал, что на улице шёл дождь, но у Стива ведь был зонт. Почему он не взял с собой зонт?

– Нет, всё нормально, это я должен извиняться, – кисло сказал Баки. – И не нужно было меня никуда заманивать, боже мой. Теперь можешь вернуться к себе.

Он ожидал, что Стив уйдёт, и несколько минут был уверен, что так и произошло, но потом Стив заговорил снова, слегка напугав.

– Я три года жил с Ежедневным Роджерсом, – сказал он так, будто буквально заставлял себя выталкивать слова.

Баки смотрел на него.

– Люди привыкли к этому. Я привык. Ты единственный...

Стив затих. На мгновение не было слышно ничего, кроме урчания стиральных машин.

– У меня есть Наташа, – снова начал он, – но я знал её ещё до колледжа. С тех пор больше никого не было. Ни друзей, ни… Не надолго, во всяком случае. А ты единственный, кто не думает, что это нормально. Единственный, кто не относится ко мне как... Кто, кажется, заинтересован, – он сглотнул, – во мне. Я предполагаю. – Подняв брови, он безрадостно фыркнул на самого себя и отвернулся. – Мне говорили, что я слишком драматичен.

Не отрывая от него взгляда, Баки подошёл ближе.

– Я, – сказал он, – заинтересован в тебе.

Глаза Стива быстро метнулись вверх, как будто он ожидал, что над ним смеются. Они пересеклись взглядами.

Чем сильнее Баки приближался, тем неувереннее выглядел Стив. Баки остановился от него в нескольких дюймах, и какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга.

В глазах Стива снова разгорался огонёк дерзости.

– Ты планируешь что-нибудь с этим сделать? – спросил он самым вызывающим тоном, какой Баки когда-либо слышал.

– Не знаю, – еле слышно ответил тот, вставая ещё ближе и наклоняясь так, что их носы практически соприкоснулись. – А ты меня ударишь?

Они были так близко.

– Зачем мне это делать? – спросил Стив.

Баки был так, так близко. Он мог почувствовать его дыхание на своей коже. В ушах стучала кровь.

– Просто уточнил, – Баки наклонил голову. – Просто был вежливым.

Их губы чуть соприкоснулись, и между ними как будто пролетела искра электричества.

Стив прерывисто выдохнул прямо в рот Баки. Они стояли так невозможно длинное, напряжённое мгновение.

– Ты... – начал Стив, но потом Баки его поцеловал.

Это было только соприкосновение губ в гудящей тишине подвала, в шуме прилившей к голове крови.

Они чуть отстранились, только достаточно для того, чтобы между губами возник тонкий барьер из воздуха. А потом Стив поцеловал Баки, и в этот раз это был по-настоящему голодный поцелуй взасос. Баки подхватил Стива под колени и поднял вверх. Тот бы, наверное, начал протестовать, если бы не воспользовался представившейся возможностью быть повыше: тянул Баки за волосы и запихивал язык ему в рот. Конечно, Стив целовался, как воевал, но Баки абсолютно не возражал. Он посадил Стива на стиральную машинку и прижался, посасывая и покусывая его челюсть, шею, ключицы, и задыхаясь, когда Стив обхватил ногами Баки за талию и потёрся бёдрами.

Рука Стива в волосах сводила с ума, тянула за пряди так, будто тот уже трахал Баки в рот, и от _этой_ мысли у Баки задрожали колени. Он упал на твёрдый цементный пол, хватая Стива за худые бёдра и притягивая ближе, как голодающий прижимаясь ртом к ткани джинсов. Стив выгнулся и простонал, ещё сильнее сжимая его волосы.

– Мы, – прохрипел он, – мы... мы в прачечной...

– Мне плевать, если тебе тоже, – выдохнул Баки. – Пожалуйста. Я хочу... мне нужно...

– Да, – ахнул Стив, – да, да, боже...

Теперь они оба неловко сражались с пуговицей на джинсах Стива. В конце концов, Стив смахнул руку Баки и расстегнул её сам, но для этого пришлось отпустить волосы Баки, и тот буквально _заскулил_ из-за потери, пока Стив не высвободился из нижнего белья и снова не запустил руку ему в волосы.

У них не было презервативов, и они были в прачечной, и в целом это была ужасная идея, но Баки было абсолютно насрать, потому что в этот момент его руки оставляли синяки на бёдрах Стива, и у него в волосах была его рука, и всё, что он мог почувствовать – вкус и запах Стива, горячего и каменно-твёрдого у него во рту. Стиральная машина гудела так громко, что Баки не мог услышать что-либо ещё, погружённый в себя, он двигал головой, сосал, как мог, давился, когда Стив тянул его вверх только для того, чтобы в следующую секунду насадить ещё глубже. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем бёдра Стива стали подрагивать.

– Боже, Баки, я сейчас…

Это был бы идеальный момент, чтобы отстраниться, но Баки лишь опустился ещё ниже. Он был на самом деле благодарен, почувствовав облегчение, когда ощутил, как в горле пульсируют горячие и горькие выстрелы, как дёргается в волосах рука и подрагивают сжимающие его голову бёдра, как Стив, запинаясь, постанывает и откидывается назад, опираясь локтями, потому что больше не может сидеть нормально.

Вскоре после этого завершился цикл стирки.

Баки просто стоял на коленях, прижав лицо к одетому в джинсы бедру Стива, и тяжело дышал. Стив провёл пальцами по его волосам, почти лаская, и Баки выдохнул, вместе с этим как будто освобождаясь от всего груза, который принёс ему прошлый год.

– Я должен… – изумлённо начал Стив, замолчал и попробовал снова. – Ты не хочешь..?

– Нет, – пробормотал Баки, – нет, всё хорошо, вот так хорошо. В следующий раз.

Рука в волосах замерла.

– Следующий раз?

Баки посмотрел вверх.

– Да, – сказал он, позволяя беспокойству просочиться в его блаженную дымку. – Э-э. Если ты хочешь.

Стив фыркнул. Вот таким, смотрящим вниз на Баки глазами со все еще расширенными зрачками и дурацкими длинными ресницами, он выглядел удивительно нежным.

– Да, – сказал он. – Ты… правда?

– Я только что отсосал тебе в подвале, – отозвался Баки, медленно рисуя круги у Стива на бедре, – или это всего лишь сон?

Стив до сих пор полулежал, опираясь на локоть. Он поднял бровь. Глаза Баки ненадолго закрылись, когда Стив снова запустил руку ему в волосы.

– Ты мог хотеть просто отсосать мне в подвале и закончить на этом.

– И что, опубликовать своё достижение под тегом челленджа Ежедневного Роджерса? – фыркнул Баки, прежде чем понял, что это было совсем не смешно.

Но Стив всё равно засмеялся. Баки почувствовал, как побледнел, и посмотрел вверх.

– Они… кто-нибудь на самом деле когда-нибудь…

– Нет, – сказал Стив. Он потер большим пальцем висок Баки, поймав прядь волос. – Этот поцелуй был худшим из всего. Предыдущим вызовом был «Дай Пять Стиву Роджерсу», я думаю. Всё не так плохо, на самом деле. Большую часть времени.

Баки встал на своих слегка шатающихся ногах и обхватил руками лицо Стива.

– Ты ужасный лжец, – сказал он, прежде чем снова поцеловать.

И если Стив прижимался к нему немного слишком близко, то... ну, это останется между ними и стиральными машинами.

Когда они отстранились, Стив чуть-чуть нахмурился.

– Но я не понимаю, – сказал он. – Почему бы тебе… – он указал на себя. – Я всё время только кричал на тебя.

– _Я_ всё время только кричал на _тебя_ , – отозвался Баки.

– Да, но ты... – теперь Стив указал на Баки, как будто тот не понимал что-то важное о них обоих, не видел что-то серьёзно ничтожное в Стиве и серьёзно выдающееся в самом себе.

– Ты пытаешься сказать, что я слишком хорош для твоей тощей задницы? – недоверчиво переспросил Баки. – Потому что я уверен, что всё совсем наоборот.

Стив нахмурился.

– Прекрати говорить, что я хороший. Я даже не был уверен, что ты меня не ненавидел.

– Я даже не был уверен, что ты гей, – парировал Баки.

– Я не _гей_. Я _би_.

Баки моргнул, и Стив ровнее сел на стиральной машине.

– Это будет проблемой?

Баки рассмеялся. Стив – нет.

– Что? – спросил он.

– О, ничего, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Просто думаю, может, вся эта твоя хрень с гневом связана с твоим рефрактерным периодом?

– Боже, ты тупица, – сказал Стив, но его плечи снова расслабились. Баки начал различать оттенки его гнева, и знал, что сейчас беспокоиться не о чем.

Стив по-прежнему был напряжён, так что Баки закатил глаза и переплёл их пальцы.

– Конечно, меня не волнует, что ты би, глупый сопляк, – сказал он, поднося руку Стива к губам. – Для какого ебаната это будет проблемой?

– Ты удивишься, – слабо отозвался Стив, потому что в этот момент Баки прикоснулся языком к его разбитым костяшкам.

Он мог почувствовать вкус крови, как Стив вздрагивает и как крепче сжимаются его пальцы. Да, ладно, _может_ , у Баки и была оральная фиксация, но его это устраивало. Он всосал один из пальцев Стива в рот, а потом отпустил его и усмехнулся. Стив не мог отвести взгляд от его губ, что заставило Баки усмехнуться ещё сильнее.

– Твой рот просто… – насмешливо начал Стив, но не смог закончить предложение.

– Мой рот просто что? – переспросил Баки, всё ещё улыбаясь, пока Стив не вовлёк его в новый поцелуй.

Рука Баки уже ползла вверх по бедру Стива, когда тот схватил его за запястье, останавливая. Кто-то спускался по лестнице.

– Блять, – прошипел Баки, в то время как Стив поспешно застёгивал джинсы. Показалась пара длинных ног, превратившаяся в бледного темноволосого старшекурсника, которого Баки откуда-то знал.

– Извините меня, – сказал он ледяным тоном, и Стив быстро спрыгнул с машинки. Было совершенно очевидно, чем они занимались, но старшекурсник казался блаженно незаинтересованным ни в этом, ни в том, что Стив – это Стив. Он просто схватил свою одежду и ушёл, не оглядываясь.

Они подождали, пока дверь наверху не захлопнулась снова, а затем посмотрели друг на друга. Стив рассмеялся первым, но Баки быстро последовал за ним, хихикая, как идиот.

– Ох, чувак, – сказал он, снова подходя ближе к Стиву. – Ладно, где мы остановились?

Стив улыбался, но покачал головой.

– Мы не можем остаться в этом подвале навсегда.

– У нас есть вода и одежда, – возразил Баки и снова облизнул губы, – и я уверен, что смогу найти что-нибудь поесть.

Стив засмеялся и ахнул, когда Баки обхватил его промежность, зарываясь лицом ему в шею. Руки Стива снова были у него в волосах, и Баки прижался ближе, потирая ладонью пах.

– Баки, – позвал Стив, – Бак.

Баки отступил, передвигая руку обратно Стиву на бедро.

– Извини, – пробормотал он ему в плечо.

– Нет, просто… – Стив казался озадаченным. – Разве сейчас не твоя очередь?

Баки попытался придумать хороший способ ответить, но его мужество его покинуло. Он оставит всё извращенное дерьмо для второго свидания. Или третьего, или четвертого.

– Всё нормально. В следующий раз.

– О, ладно.

Стив не выглядел убеждённым, но больше ничего не спрашивал. Баки был уверен, что этот вопрос будет поднят снова, и его член _был_ полутвёрдым в штанах, но... слишком сложно. Просто иметь Стива рядом с собой уже было херовым чудом. Он не хотел сразу же всё разрушить.

– Так что, хочешь пойти встретиться с миром? – спросил он.

Стив обвил свои тощие руки вокруг него, снова притягивая ближе.

– Если подумать… – сказал он, и Баки рассмеялся в изгиб его шеи.

В конце концов, они так и не занялись сексом снова, а просто просто проводили часы, говоря ни о чём. Баки примерял очки Стива («Господи, да ты же, блять, _слепой_ »), Стив собирал длинные волосы Баки в какой-то растрёпанный пучок, Баки прослеживал языком линии татуировок Стива, Стив целовал его медленно, практически изучая, и Баки мог наслаждаться этим всю ночь.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем внезапное осознание встряхнуло Баки. Вещи Сэма закончили стираться – должно быть, уже давно, – а они оба клевали носами, особенно Стив, который прислонился к плечу Баки.

– Эй, – тихо встряхнул его он. – Просыпайся. Как ты и сказал, мы не можем остаться тут навсегда.

Но Стив покачал головой и прижался к Баки.

– Не хочу идти в общежитие.

В том, как он цеплялся за Баки, было видно настоящее страдание. Поэтому Баки не улыбался, хоть Стив и был сонным, из-за чего звучал так, будто пьян. Баки подумал о том, что Стив рассказал о своём соседе, о его кислом смешке, когда он сказал _«это не так уж плохо»_ , и почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось.

– Оставайся спать со мной, – сказал он. – Только на сегодня. Я уверен, мы поместимся.

– На что ты намекаешь?

– На то, что в тебе пять футов роста, Роджерс, жаль тебя расстраивать.

– Подерись со мной, – пробормотал Стив.

Но когда Баки сдвинулся, дрожа от усталости, он без сомнений поднялся на ноги. Они неуверенно поднялись по лестнице, зашли в лифт и нажали кнопку третьего этажа. Стив валился с ног, как будто это была не первая его бессонная ночь, а Баки просто хотел в кровать.

Они оцепенело прошли по затемнённым коридорам. Баки был уверен, что в какой-то момент им встретился Джарвис – серьезно, этот парень вообще спит? – но он мог галлюцинировать, потому что его мозг, кажется, стал формировать сны даже несмотря на то, что он всё ещё был на ногах.

Сэм слегка храпел и не проснулся, когда Баки открыл дверь. Стив снял штаны и забрался на кровать, удовлетворённо вздохнув, когда Баки к нему присоединился. Сначала было немного неудобно, но потом Баки сдвинулся в сторону, а Стив чуть свернулся в клубок, – и внезапно они подошли друг другу, как кусочки паззла: Стив идеально поместился в изгибе тела Баки.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал под нос Стив.

_Блять_ , – подумал Баки, прежде чем заснуть. – _Я совсем забыл забрать из стирки бельё Сэма._

 

 

 

***

– Эй, парни?

Баки сдвинулся и засопел. Ему было тепло. И хорошо. Ему давно не было так хорошо. И с ним в постели кто-то был.

– Парни? – повторил Сэм. – Не хочу вас беспокоить, но уже почти полдень, и кое-кто пришёл, чтобы убить Стива. Я очень горжусь тем, что она уже три дня как моя девушка.

– О господи, – пробормотал Стив в изгиб шеи Баки, и Баки подумал, что это самое лучшее чёртово утро за всю его жизнь. Стив на самом деле был с ним. Это был не сон.

– Эй, – сказал он. – Ты всё ещё тут.

– Конечно, тут, – невнятно сказал Стив, но Баки мог почувствовать, как тот пытается не улыбаться.

Баки обвил рукой талию Стива и перетащил его стройное тело на себя. Он провёл руками по бокам Стива и скользнул ладонями ему под рубашку. Стив был костлявым, но тёплым. Он сначала напрягся, но потом медленно расслабился под ленивыми ласками, словно приучался... наслаждаться этим?..

– Это отвратительно, ребят, – сказал Сэм. – Вы идёте, или что?

– Забираю свои слова назад, – пробормотал Баки, – он худший сосед в мире, – но было невозможно оставаться сварливым, когда на нём, уткнувшись носом в шею, снова дремал Стив.

Им потребовалось много времени, чтобы оторваться друг от друга и от кровати. Баки снова дал Стиву свою толстовку, и они направились в общую комнату, где уже находились все остальные – кроме Беннера, который проводил субботы, занимаясь своими председательскими делами. Это было похоже на последний раз, только лицо Стива не было разбито, никто не страдал от похмелья, и между Клинтом и Тони сидела абсолютно разозлённая Наташа.

– О господи, – слабо повторил Стив.

– Боже, что ты сделал? – пробормотал Баки.

– Забыл свой телефон в общежитии. Я не планировал оставаться тут на ночь. Она... эм. Она беспокоится.

– Удивляюсь, почему, приятель, – невозмутимо отозвался Баки.

Стив бросил на него взгляд, но ничего не успел сказать, потому что Наташа распрямила и снова скрестила ноги, привлекая их внимание.

– Стив, – холодно сказала она и передала ему его телефон – старинную штуковину, которая, казалось, умела только звонить и писать смс. – Рада видеть, что ты не умираешь в какой-нибудь канаве. – Худшей частью было то, что Баки знал: она не преувеличивала.

– Нат... – побеждённо начал Стив, но Наташа просто сказала:

– Сядь.

Баки уселся рядом со Стивом, ожидая, что, пока тот получает разнос, он сможет подремать, но, к его удивлению, Наташа заговорила с ним.

– _Теперь слушай сюда, Барнс,_ – сказала она на идеальном румынском. – _Я не позволю обидеть Стива. С ним не всегда легко, и он через многое прошёл. Если ты не можешь переварить это, уходи сейчас._

Рядом с ней начал жестикулировать необычно серьезный Клинт, которому на ухо иногда шептал Сэм. Стив моргнул, потом моргнул еще раз и покосился на Баки.

– Тебя тоже угрожают закопать? – по-сценически громко прошептал он.

– _Da,_ – ответил Баки, подняв бровь, и повернулся к остальным. – Ребят, не рановато ли для этого? По крайней мере, могли дать нам выспаться.

Наташа и Клинт переглянулись. Тони, видимо, воспринял это как сигнал, потому что оживился и помахал своим телефоном.

– Не-а, – сказал он. – Вы, парни, уже два часа как на Ежедневном Роджерсе.

Стив побледнел.

– _Что?_

Он попытался выхватить телефон у Тони, но тот буквально отпрыгнул назад на диване, прижимая его к груди.

– Господи, возьми собственный телефон, Роджерс.

Баки уже вытащил свой. Понадобилось всего пара секунд, чтобы загрузить страницу.

 

**Аноним спросил:** Эй, помните того студента по обмену, который ввязался в инцидент с челленджем на прошлой неделе? Они с Роджерсом ТРАХАЮТСЯ ИНФА СТО

**thedailyrogers**  
хах, ну разве это не мило. У кого-нибудь есть доказательства?

 

Баки и Стив переглянулись.

– Ты думаешь... – начал Баки.

– Тот парень прошлой ночью? Из прачечной?

– Какой парень? – спросил Сэм.

Наташа наклонилась вперёд.

– О да, – сказала она опасным голосом, – говорите.

От её тона замерли все, кроме Сэма, который выглядел ещё более очарованным.

– Я не помню, – ответил Баки. – Он даже не смотрел на нас. Он был... высоким? С длинными тёмными волосами? Я тоже его не разглядывал.

Клинт немного побледнел, но прежде, чем Баки мог его спросить, Стив вскочил на ноги. Он выглядел зеленоватым.

– Я не должен тут оставаться.

– Стив... Стив! – позвал Баки и в этот раз побежал за ним, нагоняя только в коридоре.

Баки удалось схватить его за запястье, но Стив вывернулся, отступая.

– Нет, – быстро дыша, сказал он. – Вот почему я не... Неправильно, просить тебя об этом, понимаешь? Вдобавок к моей херне терпеть и всё это... Ты не выдержишь и начнёшь ненавидеть, лучше просто... просто...

– Стив, – сказал Баки, когда тот начал хрипеть – _дерьмо, у него даже нет ингалятора_. – Стив, пожалуйста, успокойся, Стиви, просто дыши.

– Я не могу, – начал Стив, хватая ртом воздух, – если мы сделаем это, Бак, я не хочу... – хрип, – не хочу прятаться, не хочу постоянно оглядываться или беспокоиться, когда мы на публ... – он задохнулся, – ты не сможешь долго это терпеть, а я не могу...

Он наконец сдался и замолчал, мучительно хватая ртом воздух. Баки схватил его руку и приложил к собственной груди, чтобы Стив мог почувствовать его и начать дышать вместе с ним, – и через какое-то время Стив смог, стараясь изо всех сил медленно вдыхать и выдыхать одновременно с Баки. Наконец он смог сделать неровный, но глубокий вдох, и Баки привлёк его ближе, обнимая.

– Мы будем в порядке, – сказал он. – Ты же не позволишь куче сплетничающих мудаков встать у тебя на пути?

– Они будут внимательно следить и за тобой тоже, – держась за него, отозвался Стив. – Это случилось с Шерон. Она не смогла...

– Это её херова потеря. Я с тобой.

Стив посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Баки показал ему свою лучшую ленивую ухмылку.

– Давай, – сказал он, – будем знаменитыми вместе. Будет весело.

 

 

 

***

Быть со Стивом Роджерсом, как позже осознал Баки, также означало быть открытым геем.

Он бы солгал, если бы сделал вид, что совсем не паниковал, но, возможно, ему было даже нужно, чтобы его выпихнули из шкафа. Тем не менее, на следующий день он почти не мог заставить себя вылезти из постели, а к обеду со Стивом в его животе плотно скрутился страх.

Тогда Стив увидел его и неуверенно, как будто всё ещё готовясь, что Баки скажет, что всё это был розыгрыш, позвал:

– Привет, Бак.

Баки решил, что весь страх того стоил, если это означало возможность поцеловать Стива и пожелать доброго утра.

Когда они отстранились, сверкнула вспышка фотоаппарата, и они поморщились.

– Вот, – сказал Стив. – Последний шанс отступить.

– Отвали, – небрежно сказал Баки, хватая его за руку и переплетая вместе их пальцы. – Давай, пошли, сегодня в меню куриные палочки. Я чертовски голоден.

 

**underthewoods**  
омг они на самом деле ВМЕСТЕ. Посмотрите, они таакиииееее милые

**littlegem**  
я влюблена в их разницу в росте  <3

**underthewoods**  
честно, роджерс как всегда прелесть, но ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ я могу съесть его парня ЛОЖКОЙ

**dash3dot-2dash**  
точно??  
#кто он #и что важнее #кто сверху

**thedailyrogers сделал реблог**

 

 

 

***

– Не могу поверить, – громко сказал Стив, – что в этом веке некоторые люди всё ещё выступают против контроля над оружием.

– У тебя, блядь, какие-то проблемы, Роджерс? – заорал Хэнк, вставая так внезапно, что его стул проскрежетал по полу. – Давай, скажи мне в лицо!

– Говорил последние десять минут, ура, рад, что твой мозг наконец-то допёр.

Баки спокойно ел клубничный йогурт. Это было правилом: Стив влезал в любые, какие хотел, драки, но никогда не просил Баки его поддержать. Баки в любом случае это делал.

– Хочешь выйти и поговорить? – прошипел Хэнк. – Давай, блядь, выйдем и поговорим.

– Я думаю, он пытается доказать, что против насилия, iubitule, – сказал Баки.

– Я вижу, что он имеет в виду, – саркастически произнёс Стив. – Кулаки не бьют людей, люди бьют людей.

– _Господи_ , – вскинул в воздух руки Хэнк, прежде чем, наконец, поддаться уговорам своих друзей. Большинство из них, казалось, опасалось попасть в Ежедневный Роджерс, – разумный страх, подумал Баки: много людей вокруг невинно держали в руках телефоны.

Стив снова сел, крадя у Баки йогурт и съедая полную ложку.

– Что значит iubitule? – спросил он, отдавая его обратно.

– Что-то приятное, – ухмыльнулся Баки и перегнулся через стол, чтобы поцеловать его. На вкус он был как клубника.

В это время объемы заданий становились немного ошеломляющими. В отличие от других студентов по обмену, Баки из-за двойного гражданства очень повезло не иметь проблем с визой, но занятия требовали много внимания. Многочисленные эссе просто накапливались, а сроки сдачи только приближались. Баки проводил дни в библиотеке или сгорбившись над ноутбуком. Он думал, что ему не будет хватать времени на что-нибудь ещё, но в разгаре этого увеличивающегося водоворота встречаться со Стивом было _легко_.

Баки ожидал больше проблем и больше ярости, с которой придётся справляться, но теперь гнев Стива был направлен на всех, кроме Баки. Это было удивительно, как наблюдать за фейерверком. Стив был вечным Четвертым июля, и Баки чувствовал себя особенным, имея возможность наблюдать это вблизи.

Конечно, без постоянно нависающего над ними Ежедневного Роджерса им было бы гораздо легче чувствовать, словно у них медовый месяц. В лучшие дни их только слегка беспокоили издалека: люди махали им, иногда свистели, если они держались за руки, или просто слишком пристально смотрели. Стив выносил всё это стоически, – _женщинам приходится гораздо хуже, Бак, их и без Тамблера так домогаются каждый чёртов день,_ – но разделение такой судьбы с Баки заставляло его колебаться, пока Баки не пригрозил пойти на занятия в одном нижнем белье, если Стив не прекратит спрашивать, не беспокоит ли его всё это.

– Ты этого не сделаешь, – сказал Стив.

– Я работаю моделью для художников – испытай меня.

После этого Стив, ворча, немного расслабился, хоть и не совсем отступил.

В худшие дни им на самом деле приходилось прятаться от толпы, чтобы улучить минуты покоя. В первых числах ноября Ежедневный Роджерс объявил новый челлендж, _(Санта Стив! Сделайте фото)_ , и внезапно люди стали преследовать Стива с шапочками Санты и просить надеть их. Стив, как понял Баки, не реагировал на домогательства, с которыми сталкивался _сам_ – по крайней мере, не на активно агрессивные – но никому не позволял беспокоить Баки. У Баки был отличный повод делать в ответ то же самое и не злить его. Ну, тот всё равно злился, когда Баки делал что-то похожее на тот случай, когда он буквально _зарычал_ на пару каких-то смелых первокурсников, но Баки считал, что это того стоило.

Спустя первую неделю в Тамблере у Баки тоже появилась небольшая, но хардкорная группа поклонников, а количество подписчиков Ежедневного Роджерса продолжало увеличиваться. Баки продолжал читать посты, чтобы научиться легче реагировать, а, может, просто из-за какого-то странного интереса. Видимо, многие люди были очень увлечены решением загадки, кто в кого совал член. Стив и Баки всё ещё не зашли дальше стадии взаимной дрочки, и даже она не была ежедневной из-за приближающихся экзаменов в середине семестра. Но зато Стив продолжал спать в кровати Баки практически каждую ночь. Баки изголодался по прикосновениям, – хоть и не понимал, до какой степени, пока не появился Стив, – и Стив, казалось, тоже. Иногда они засыпали по отдельности, но всегда просыпались в обнимку друг с другом.

Сэм был настоящим святым, всегда небрежно приветствовал Стива как третьего соседа по комнате. Его терпение, вероятно, значительно усиливалось благодаря тому, как хорошо шли дела между ним и Наташей. Он никогда не жаловался, что Стив спит там, хотя с тусующимся у них Клинтом, а иногда и Беннером, и Старком, в комнате было довольно многолюдно. (Клинт и Брюс избегали смотреть друг на друга, неистово краснея каждый раз, когда встречались глазами. Баки иногда задавался вопросом, что происходит между _ними_ , но не существовало назойливого Тамблера, который мог бы прояснить ситуацию.)

Главное, это было _легко_. Стиву с Баки было просто... правильно быть вместе. Они дразнили и стебали друг друга так, будто всегда знали друг друга и всегда будут знать. Стив стал больше улыбаться, а Баки прекратил жевать вмятинку в щеке, – возможно, она даже немного зажила.

_«мы все еще встречаемся в два?»_ – написал он во время лекции по экономике.

_«конечно :)»_ – ответил Стив.

Баки не должен был считать то, что он использует смайлики, настолько очаровательным. С Романофф это было просто пугающе. Сэм, вероятно, стал бы утверждать обратное.

_«Вопрос»,_ – добавил Стив. – _«Почему Бартон всё время шлёт мне сообщения?»_

Баки почти фыркнул вслух.

_«это значит, что ты ему нравишься. думай о нем как немного социально ущербном золотистом ретривере»_

Стив не ответил. Баки знал, что тот озадачен тем, как легко его приняли друзья Баки. Но опять же, в начале года они поглотили самого Баки с той же лёгкостью. Рядом с ними Стив был неловким, более пугливым и резким, чем хотелось бы. Баки научился распознавать его слегка беспомощный взгляд, означающий, что он не хотел вести себя так агрессивно, – как будто они оттолкнули бы его при первом же резком комментарии. Баки хотел уметь его успокаивать. Тони был невыносим, Клинт – слишком восторжен, а Беннер был пугающе спокойным. Баки знал, что в нём самом нет ничего интересного, но и он стал частью этой компании. (Сэм был блистательной социально-адаптированной звездой, которая по каким-то неведомым причинам любила проводить время со всеми этими кретинами.)

У Стива было много фанатов, но ещё больше врагов, и он не преувеличил, когда сказал, что не имеет друзей кроме Наташи, а Баки и сам не легко заводил знакомства. Так что развивающаяся между ними _связь_ ощущалась всё более ценной и озадачивающей, как будто они нашли чит-код к игре, которую иначе невозможно выиграть.

Погода было необыкновенно хреновой: сильный ветер продувал кампус, периодически заставляя дребезжать окна, а по стенам зданий лилось столько воды, будто кто-то поливал их из шланга. Баки надеялся, что Стив без проблем доберётся до Старбакса.

_«Эй, Барнс»,_ – написала ему Наташа, – _«приходи пораньше. Общ Лихай, комната 616.»_

Да. Баки отложил телефон в сторону, но не смог сконцентрироваться на занятиях и в итоге ушёл на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем обычно. Добираясь до Лихай, он пересёк насквозь промокший университетский городок и постучал в дверь Стива.

Дверь открыл по-ботански выглядящий парень с уже видимыми залысинами. Его глаза широко распахнулись, когда он увидел Баки.

– О боже, – сказал он. – Ты же тот самый бойфренд!

– И ты, должно быть... Фил, – ответил Баки.

– Стив говорил обо мне? – взволнованно воскликнул Фил. – Это так здорово. Ой, я дам вам, парни, побыть наедине, у меня всё равно сейчас практика игры на валторне.

– Ты не должен, – начал Баки, но тут Фил вышел, держа в руках чудовищную штуковину, больше похожую на трубу, чем горн, и покачал бровями.

– Не забудьте повесить на ручку носок![15] – крикнул он и исчез в коридорах.

Баки несколько ошарашенно смотрел ему вслед.

______________________________________________________

[15] Повесить на ручку двери носок – дать сигнал соседу по комнате, что вы внутри занимаетесь чем-то, связанным с сексом, так что входить не стоит.

______________________________________________________

 

 

– Итак, это был Фил, – сказал Стив.

Его голос звучал так ужасно, что Баки тут же забыл про Фила и заглянул в комнату. Стив сидел на кровати в толстовке, которую Баки идентифицировал как свою. Должно быть, он утащил её в прошлый раз. Баки впервые увидел комнату Стива. Стена за ним около кровати вся была покрыта безделушками, открытками и даже парой рисунков. Покрывало Стива тоже явно было ручной работы: красочное и живое, оно заставило Баки почувствовать смутную тоску по дому.

Стив чихнул – или, скорее, издал звук, больше похожий на брачный зов агонизирующей утки.

– Ты в порядке?

– Ага, – ответил Стив, – почему я должен быть не в порядке, – но потом он чихнул так сильно, что у него чуть не упали очки, и хлюпнул носом.

– Ты болеешь, – сказал Баки.

– Я не болею, – снова хлюпнул носом Стив. – Почему ты уже здесь?

Баки немного обиделся на это, хоть и старался этого не делать. Должно быть, Стив что-то прочитал по его лицу, потому что в следующую секунду его глаза широко распахнулись, а на лице застыло так хорошо знакомое Баки беспомощное выражение.

– Нет... Я не имел в виду...

– Всё нормально, – сказал Баки. – Я на самом деле как бы вломился без...

– Нет, – немного слишком настойчиво сказал Стив. – Всё нормально. – Он в очередной раз хлюпнул носом. – Мы всё ещё можем куда-нибудь сходить.

– И разочаровать Фила? – усмехнулся Баки. – Не думаю. – Он сбросил свою сумку и сел на кровать Стива, притягивая его ближе. – Мы можем поиграть в доктора.

– Баки, – предупредил Стив.

Баки медленно приближался, покачивая бровями.

– Я буду твоей медсестрой.

– Стоп.

Баки прижался к его лицу.

– Мы разделим тепло наших тел для выжив..

Стив ударил его подушкой и засмеялся, а потом начал кашлять так, что Баки заволновался, что он выплюнет собственные лёгкие. Тут же, как будто в ответ, от ветра и дождя задребезжали окна.

– О да, мы точно остаёмся тут, – сказал Баки. – Как думаешь, Старбакс занимается доставкой на дом?

Они смотрели дурацкие видео с кошками, и Баки заставлял Стива пить много воды, а Стив наотрез отказывался целоваться, чтобы не заразить Баки, хотя всё равно отрицал, что болеет. В конце концов Стив заснул, как всегда внезапно. Баки уже начал понимать его упрямый характер: он не ложился спать, пока не был готов буквально рухнуть от усталости. Видимо, в этот раз он был очень, очень болен и истощен своими попытками выглядеть здоровым. В один момент он хриплым голосом рассказывал какую-то шутку, а в другой – с криво сидящими на носу очками посапывал у Баки на груди.

Баки аккуратно стянул с него очки и убрал их на тумбочку. Стив был таким лёгким, что в груди у Баки что-то сжималось. Стив дремал, уткнувшись носом в шею Баки, и для того эти минуты ощущались невыразимо драгоценными. Баки не был уверен, чем заслужил всё это, но в тот момент это не имело никакого значения.

Баки был в полном дерьме и знал об этом.

Он крепче прижал Стива, обнимая его одной рукой, и вытащил свой телефон. Он думал отправить сообщение Нат, но увидел, что обновилась RSS-лента[16] Ежедневного Роджерса. Баки нахмурился, открыл сайт и замер.

**Аноним спросил:** У СТИВА РОДЖЕРСА СПИД

Баки несколько раз ошеломлённо моргнул.

Его телефон завибрировал, вырывая его из оцепенения. Стив завозился, но не проснулся. Баки открыл входящие сообщения: это была Наташа.

_«Не открывай Ежедневный Роджерс»_

_«Слишком поздно»_ , – отправил он в ответ. Ему пришлось несколько раз перепечатать текст, потому что его пальцы немного дрожали.

_«Я найду того, кто это написал»_ , – ответила она. – _«Найду и убью.»_

Баки почувствовал, что его тошнит.

_«Как думаешь, это правда?»_

Вибрация телефона ощутилась как удар током.

_«ЭТО ТЫ СЕЙЧАС ТАК ПОШУТИЛ»_

_«Я не ЗНАЮ»_ , – ответил он. – _«он всё время болеет!!! он болеет прямо сейчас!! откуда ТЕБЕ знать?»_

_«Барнс, я вырву тебе кишки, клянусь богом.»_

_«ЗАТКНИСЬ»_ , – напечатал Баки так сердито, что почти сломал телефон. – _«ёб твою мать, я волнуюсь за него, а не за себя, так что иди-ка ты нахуй»_

Долгое время никто не отвечал.

Наконец, пришло сообщение:

_«где он, так или иначе?»_

_«спит.»_ – ответил Баки, а потом добавил:

_«на мне. немного пускает слюни.»_

_«слишком много инфы, идиот. Сэм позвонил Старку. Он сказал, что-нибудь попробует»_

_«Я думал, никто не мог взломать ЕР»_

_«Кажется, Старк сегодня в настроении. Я дам тебе знать. Предупреди, если Стив проснётся раньше.»_

Долгое, долгое время их ничего не беспокоило. Баки обнимал всё ещё сопящего ему в шею Стива и думал об их первом разе в прачечной без презерватива.

Баки доверял Стиву. Стив, скорее всего, не позволил бы Баки ничего, если бы не знал, что чист. И всё равно это было очень, очень глупо. Но он даже не станет спрашивать его об этом. Боже, если бы Стив увидел пост, он бы тут же понял, о чём Баки подумал, и стал бы винить себя.

Баки затопил стыд, когда понял, что не сдавал анализы с тех пор, как покинул Румынию. Они больше не трахались без презерватива, но это неважно, было слишком глупо сделать это даже один раз.

Телефон снова завибрировал.

_«Старк снёс пост. Будем надеяться, его мало кто видел.»_

Баки водил рукой по растрёпанным волосам Стива, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая с закрытыми глазами. Его всё ещё трясло. Кто мог опубликовать подобное?

_Рамлоу_ , подсказал внутренний голос. Но вопрос был прислан анонимно. Кто бы ни стоял за Ежедневным Роджерсом, он решил это опубликовать. Может быть, это тоже был Рамлоу. У него могло быть два url-адреса.

Но что насчёт того поста с того дня, когда они начали встречаться? Рамлоу не было в прачечной, их видел только тот темноволосый парень, который наверняка понял, чем они занимались. Ещё один анонимный вопрос, опубликованный Ежедневным Роджерсом.

– Бак? – сонный голос Стива вырвал его из мыслей. – Я заснул?

– Ага, я удивлялся, почему так тихо стало, – сказал Баки, и Стив застонал ему в шею.

Всё будет хорошо. Баки сдаст анализы, и у них всё будет хорошо.

______________________________________________________

[16] RSS (англ. Rich Site Summary — обогащённая сводка сайта) — семейство XML-форматов, предназначенных для описания лент новостей, анонсов статей, изменений в блогах и т.п.

 

 

 

 

***

Баки ненавидел иглы, да и анализ крови сам по себе заставлял его беспокоиться. Девушка в приёмной сказала ему заполнить очень подробный опросник о его сексуальной активности за последние четыре месяца. Баки с облегчением написал, что не делал ничего хуже незащищенного орального секса, но, отдавая лист обратно, всё равно почувствовал намёк на стыд.

Она сообщила, что результаты будут готовы примерно через неделю – удивительно быстро, но, видимо, это было сделано для того, чтобы больше студентов приходили проверяться. Баки поблагодарил её несколько раз и поспешил обратно в кампус.

Видимо, анонимный вопрос был удалён достаточно быстро и не успел вызвать какого-либо шума. По крайней мере, ничего подобного ещё не успело всплыть. Сэм, Нат, Баки и Тони были единственными, кто был в курсе, и никто из них не собирался говорить Стиву.

– Баки, – позвал Стив.

Баки подпрыгнул.

– А? Прости. Задумался.

– Так ты мне скажешь или что?

У Баки пересохло во рту. Он подумал о проверке, которую прошёл, не рассказывая Стиву, а потом об анонимном посте про СПИД, и тяжело сглотнул.

– Сказать тебе, эм, сказать тебе... что?

На улице было ничего не видно из-за снега, так что они собрались в комнате Баки зубрить материалы к экзаменам. Ну, Баки зубрил, а Стив работал над своим портфолио. Он был в толстовке Баки, – теперь уже, видимо, навсегда его толстовке, – у которой закатал рукава. Ему в глаза лезли волосы, но он не обращал внимания, серьёзно смотря на Баки поверх чёрной оправы своих очков.

– Меня всё устраивает, – сказал он. – А тебя - нет, но ты всё равно продолжаешь молчать, и это начинает меня раздражать. Сэм у Нат, так что выкладывай.

Баки был в замешательстве. Кажется, Стив говорил вообще не о Ежедневном Роджерсе или о других вещах, которых он боялся, но тогда Баки понятия не имел, о чём шла речь.

– Я... – начал он.

Стиву было явно неудобно, но это его не остановило. Он положил карандаш.

– Я спрашиваю, когда мы наконец-то _трахнемся_ , Баки.

Мозг Баки застыл. Стив выглядел раздражённым, но обеспокоенным.

– Мы не должны заниматься сексом, – сказал он. – Не ради меня. Ты об этом знаешь, так ведь?

– Ага... только... погоди-ка секундочку. Не ради тебя?

– Да, я имею в виду... – Стив неопределённо показал на себя. – Если ты не... В смысле, я знаю, я не...

– Стив, _я хочу тебя_ , – недоверчиво и немного отчаянно сказал Баки. – Как ты можешь в этом сомневаться? Ты такой... Боже, ты должен знать, что я от тебя глаз отвести не могу. Я просто… не... Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь?

Стив немного покраснел. Он мог драться с парнем в два раза его больше, но совершенно не умел принимать комплименты.

– Бак, я тут не напрашиваюсь на похвалу, просто...

– Я хочу тебя. Очень сильно. Хочу тебя всё время, если бы мы могли...

– Ты не возбуждаешься! – отрезал Стив.

Ошеломлённое молчание Баки заставило его вздрогнуть, и он исправился:

– Возбуждаешься, но... реже меня, и никогда не кажешься... Тебе это не нравится.

В горле Баки было сухо, будто он песка наглотался. _Ох._

– Ты асексуал? – спросил Стив, серьёзно сверкнув глазами. – Это нормально.

Баки закрыл лицо ладонями.

– Господи боже, Стив.

– Бак...

– Нет, я не асексуал.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох и сглотнул. Он должен ему сказать. Это не было таким уж серьёзным шагом, и он _знал_ , что Стив нормально это воспримет. Но...

Ему было страшно.

– Баки.

Когда Баки поднял голову, Стив отложил свои принадлежности для рисования и протянул руки.

– Эм. Иди сюда? Если хочешь.

Баки моргнул, но подчинился, на коленях переползая ближе и позволяя Стиву крепко себя обнять.

– Почему ты меня обнимаешь? – спросил он, спрятав лицо ему в рубашку.

– Потому что так всегда легче рассказывать о чем-то, – ответил Стив. Он провёл пальцами сквозь длинные волосы Баки, распутав некоторые прядки. – Давай. Ты же знаешь, что можешь сказать мне. Правда?

Баки безмолвно кивнул, отчего Стив случайно дёрнул его за волосы.

– Чёрт, прости.

– Нет, – сказал Баки. Пусть он и был трусом, но Стив был прав: было гораздо проще говорить, спрятав лицо в изгибе его шеи. – Ты можешь, э-э, сделать так ещё раз.

Стив замер.

А потом зарылся рукой Баки в волосы, схватил несколько прядей и _потянул_.

Баки почувствовал, как всё его тело загорелось – инстинктивная реакция, которую не вызывал обычный ванильный секс. По мышцам пробежала дрожь, расслабляя их, и он задышал глубже.

– О, – сказал Стив.

Он знал о подобном и даже уже начал делать предположения о более тонких аспектах сексуальности Баки. На самом деле он знал дохрена всего о сексе, так что, конечно, он разобрался бы и в этом.

Но он не стал ничего говорить, просто потянул сильнее, медленно и крепко, пока Баки не дёрнул бёдрами, заскулив.

– Вау, – ошеломлённо сказал Стив. – Так плохо?

Баки мгновенно сжался, и Стив отпустил его волосы, чтобы снова крепко обнять.

– Нет... Прости, я не это имел в виду. Я просто... удивлён, вот и всё. – он засмеялся. – Я идиот. Но в ретроспективе это многое объясняет. В тот первый раз в прачечной...

– Да, – прохрипел Баки ему в плечо.

– Баки, посмотри на меня. Ты не должен стесняться из-за подобной фигни.

Баки заставил себя отодвинуться и посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Я знаю, что я властный парень, – серьёзно сказал Стив, невинно на него посмотрев. – Бояться меня – это совершенно нормально.

Баки фыркнул, а потом рассмеялся.

– Боже, ты такой... придурок.

Стив ухмылялся.

– Так что, должен я бросить тебя на кровать и показать, что умею?

Он хотел просто пошутить, но Баки с надеждой посмотрел вверх, и щеки Стива снова загорелись. Баки отвёл взгляд. Они ещё ни разу не занимались полноценным сексом, так что он старался не представлять, как Стив будет его трахать, чтобы не кончить за десять секунд.

Может быть, он не должен быть возбуждённым. Он всё ещё не был уверен на сто процентов, что они оба были чисты. Но... но...

– Смотри, – сказал он, потому что, хоть он и не был активной частью БДСМ-сообщества, он знал основные правила. – Это та часть, когда я говорю, что мы не обязаны этого делать. Меня устраивает то, как всё есть сейчас...

Стив встал. Он был маленьким, да, но Баки сидел на полу. Стив скользнул рукой по его шее, запутавшись пальцами в волосах у корней, схватил – и глаза Баки закрылись.

– Просто скажи мне, что тебе нравится, – сказал Стив, – и мы сможем во всём разобраться. – Он потянул чуть сильнее. – Давай, скажи мне.

Баки сглотнул.

– Э-э. Когда... когда мне приказывают. Заставляют что-то делать. В постели, я имею в виду, я не собираюсь мыть за тебя херову посуду, – неудачно пошутил он и снова сглотнул. – Когда я не могу двигаться... когда меня удерживают, или связывают, или просто... приказывают не двигаться. И… боль. Я… я... Вот, что мне нравится.

Итак. Он сказал. Баки снова открыл глаза, которые закрыл в какой-то момент, ожидая чего угодно, кроме этого.

Зрачки Стива расширились, а сам он учащенно дышал.

– Стив?

– Я думаю... – начал он, но потом попробовал снова. – Ты позволишь мне делать это с тобой?

Баки моргнул.

Стив снова выглядел смущённым.

– Я не... – он неуверенно посмотрел в сторону, а потом снова на Баки. – Не многие парни ожидают, что я буду доминантом. Или девушки, если уж на то пошло.

Баки сдвинулся, вставая на колени. Рука Стива в его волосах дёрнулась.

– Стив, – вздохнул Баки, намеренно смотря ему в глаза, – _пожалуйста._

Баки облизал губы. Он умел играть грязно, когда хотел того, и знал, что сейчас Стив не может отвести взгляд от его рта. Баки сдвинулся ближе, прижимаясь лицом к его паху и вдыхая. Эрекция Стива упиралась в ткань джинсов. Баки ткнулся носом в пряжку его ремня и посмотрел вверх.

– _Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь._

Стив сильнее сжал его волосы. А потом отступил.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Твоя очередь.

– Стив, – проскулил Баки, но тут голос Стива стал совсем низким, и он жёстко потянул за волосы.

– Я сказал, что ты кончишь, и это, блядь, не обсуждается.

Вся кровь Баки устремилась куда-то вниз. Он прерывисто выдохнул и посмотрел на Стива, который тоже был взволнован, но не позволял себе потерять свой командирский тон.

– Расстегни штаны, а потом сцепи запястья за спиной. Если отпустишь, всё закончится. Понял?

Баки закивал так резко, что у него почти закружилась голова. Он завозился с пуговицей джинсов и расстегнул молнию. Его член натягивал нижнее бельё, оставляя на ткани тёмное пятно.

– Господи, – выдохнул Стив, прежде чем твёрже добавить: – Хорошо, руки.

Баки скрестил за спиной руки, сжав ладонями предплечья, как сказал Стив. Тот отпустил его волосы и на секунду провёл пальцами по линии челюсти Баки.

– Стой так.

Он подошёл к двери и закрыл её, а потом, словно всё было как обычно, вернулся к Баки, вставая на колени у него за спиной. Он обхватил его член рукой, заставляя дёрнуться.

– Чёрт возьми, Бак, – он потёр его, схватил, немного повернул запястье. – Ты готов к этому, не так ли?

Баки не мог _ясно соображать_. Левая рука Стива вернулась к нему на затылок и играла с волосами, а правая стянула его боксеры, освобождая член. Баки и раньше возбуждался, будучи со Стивом, но ещё ни разу так сильно, так невообразимо твёрдо. Это было то, что он _действительно_ любил, – и боже, это было так очевидно. Он бы застеснялся, но оттенок стыда перекрывался шумом стучащей в ушах крови.

Стив собрал предэякулят с кончика и медленно размазал его по всему члену. Он держал его так крепко, что это было почти больно, но в то же время сохранял ужасно медленный темп.

– Заставлю тебя кончить на пол, Бак, – сказал он. – А потом, может быть, заставлю всё дочиста вылизать.

На две минуты Баки потерял способность говорить. Он задыхался, пытаясь толкнуться бёдрами, но Стив ущипнул его, – ногтями руки, лежащей на затылке Баки, он нашёл место и жёстко щипал его, пока тот не поморщился.

– Не двигайся.

– Стив, – заскулил Баки, прижимаясь к нему спиной.

– Я сказал не двигаться, – повторил Стив, по-прежнему медленно и крепко ему дроча. – Всё нормально, тебе просто не хватает дрессировки. Ничего такого, что не исправит хорошая палка.

– Стив, – выдохнул Баки, широко раскрыв глаза. Его мозг целиком и полностью взорвался. Стив двигался так медленно... это сводило его с ума, он нуждался...

– Пожалуйста, – сказал он, и Стив внезапно закрыл ему рот рукой.

– Так и думал, что ты будешь ныть. Заткнись.

Баки застонал и уронил голову назад Стиву на плечо. Стив сдвинулся ближе, сжимая Баки невозможно крепко и заставляя того скулить. Это было больно, но так хорошо, и Баки было нужно больше, чтобы совсем потерять голову...

– Так этого хочешь, да? Хочешь, чтобы я ускорился?

Баки просто кивал и скулил в руку Стива. Унижение вызывало мурашки, заставляло возбудиться ещё сильнее, напрягаться и дёргаться в жёсткой хватке, нуждаться...

– Ну, ты не получишь то, чего хочешь. Но можешь кончить вот так.

Баки рвано стонал, дёргая бёдрами маленькими прерывистыми толчками. Стояк Стива упирался ему в бок. Его это возбуждало. Ему это нравилось. _Стиву это нравилось._

– Давай, – сказал Стив, убирая руку ото рта Баки и проскальзывая ею под рубашку.

Баки сразу же забормотал:

– Стив, пожалуйста, Стив... – но тут тот сильно скрутил его сосок, и Баки задрожал всем телом.

Стив перешёл на другой сосок, впиваясь в него ногтями, дразня и причиняя боль, как будто в противовес всё ещё мучительно медленным движениям на члене: долгое скольжение вверх, а потом вниз, и снова вверх – так пиздецки медленно.

– Давай, Бак, да, вот так, давай, вот так, – Баки понятия не имел, о чем говорил Стив. Он как будто застрял на ужасном, сводящем с ума краю, но до сих пор не кончал, не… А потом внезапно понял, что рывками кончает на пол и на руку Стива, сначала по инерции, а потом до темноты в глазах, когда осознал, что _это наконец происходит_. Он стонал, задыхался, хныкал, и тут Стив внезапно стал дрочить ему быстрее. Бёдра Баки задрожали, как будто он собирался кончать снова и снова, будучи не в состоянии контролировать звуки, которые издавал, крепко сжимая собственные и запястья и _кончая._

Это стёрло все его мысли, он оцепенел и чувствовал себя дрожащим и шатко стоящим на тонких ножках новорождённым жеребёнком. Стив аккуратно потянул его на пол.

– Иди сюда, – шептал он. – Всё хорошо, теперь можешь отпустить. Иди ко мне.

А потом Баки лежал головой на бёдрах Стива, обернув вокруг него руки и глубоко и медленно дыша. Казалось, будто в его голове случился шторм, после которого всё казалось обновлённым и ярким.

Ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы снова начать различать верх и низ.

Он моргнул, а потом понял, что у Стива больше не стояло. _Блядь, как долго он тут валялся?_

– Боже, – пробормотал он, – прости, я...

Но Стив остановил его неуклюжие попытки подняться.

– Лежи, Бак.

– Но ты не кончил, – невнятно произнёс Баки.

– Я сказал, сейчас твоя очередь.

– Но...

Стив засмеялся.

– Баки, прекрати вести себя так, будто я не получил ничего. Это было _охуенно_. Просто... боже. Ты был таким... – он немного покраснел и замолчал, а потом нахмурился. – Не могу поверить, что ты не собирался мне рассказывать.

– Я собирался, – ответил Баки, пряча лицо ему в рубашку. – Просто это странно.

– Не странно.

– Странно, – Баки, улыбаясь, посмотрел вверх. – Знаешь, ты можешь делать мне ещё больнее.

– Учту на будущее, – смеясь, сказал Стив. – Что насчёт остального? Тебе что-нибудь не понравилось? Я как бы перешёл сразу к...

– Ничего, – сказал Баки, – не было ничего, что бы мне не понравилось. Мне понравилось, когда ты меня заткнул. Я обожал момент, когда ты... – он указал на свою грудь. – Ты заставил меня делать всё так, как ты этого хотел, и это... это просто...

Он вздохнул так блаженно, что Стив снова рассмеялся. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, и какое-то время они сидели так.

– А что насчет того, что я сказал, что ты будешь ныть? – тихо спросил он.

Баки моргнул. А, эта часть.

– Это было... хорошо, – сказал он и нерешительно поправился, – когда ты это сказал.

– Ты знаешь, что я на самом деле так не думаю. И о дрессировке и палках тоже. Это просто слова.

Баки задрожал от одного упоминания.

– Это было очень хорошо, – заверил он. А потом засмеялся. – Господи, конечно, ты из тех, кто проводит полный опрос.

– Людям стоит всегда проводить полные опросы, – сказал Стив со своим коронным выражением "Праведные Брови".

Баки схватил его за руку и переплёл их пальцы вместе.

– Так что, ты доминант? На самом деле?

– Эм, – замялся Стив. – Я пробовал... ну... много разных вещей.

Баки приподнял брови, но Стив продолжал:

– Как я уже говорил, никто на самом деле никогда не... ожидал от меня этого, так что вот. Но у меня были... фантазии? – он покраснел. – Мне всегда нравилось быть жёстким, но все обычно предпочитают командовать мной.

– И все обычно предпочитают, чтобы ими командовал я.

Должно быть, он очень по-дурацки улыбался, потому что губы Стива немного дернулись, и он спросил:

– На что ты смотришь?

– Ты слишком хороший, – туманно ответил Баки. – Мы _созданы друг для друга_. – Он поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к челюсти Стива. – Я никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Стив смотрел на него. Баки моргнул и потёр рукой глаза.

– Хах. Говорю, что думаю. Извини.

Он хотел скатиться с коленей Стива и подняться, но тот его остановил:

– Не так. Разве что, если хочешь испачкать волосы в кое-чём белом и липком.

– Мерзость, – сказал Баки, сдвигаясь обратно на колени, и посмотрел вверх. – Ты же не заставишь меня на самом деле это вылизывать, правда?

Стив просто смотрел на него, как будто вправду _раздумывал_. Сабмиссивная часть Баки тут же отреагировала так, что он физически вздрогнул и почувствовал, как член снова дёрнулся.

Но тут Стив фыркнул, качая головой.

– Не особо доверяю полам в колледже, – сказал он. – Особенно твоему.

– Спасибо тебе, господи, – саркастически отозвался Баки. А потом выпалил: – Я сдал анализы.

Стив заморгал.

– Что?

– На прошлой неделе. Я пошёл сдать анализы на проверку. Прости, что не сходил раньше.

– О, – Стив выглядел удивлённым, что Баки оказался настолько вдумчивым, хотя сам наверняка сделал всё давно и без напоминаний. – Я...

И, конечно, именно в этот момент у Баки завибрировал телефон.

 

 

 

 

***

**Аноним спросил:**

 

 

***

_«ребят, вы где?»_

_«в столовой»,_ – ответила Нат. – _«поторопись. не показывай стиву»_

– Баки, что происходит? – спросил Стив. – Дай мне телефон.

– Нет! – сказал Баки, держа телефон вне досягаемости.

– Баки, хватит этой материнской заботы! – закричал Стив. – Я всё равно увижу!

– Старк снёс пост в прошлый раз и сделает это снова.

– Снёс какой пост? Баки! Эй! – Стив схватил его за рубашку. – Баки, скажи мне, что происходит, или клянусь богом... Баки, ты сказал, что мы созданы друг для друга!

Баки замер.

Стив сглотнул.

– Ты сказал, что... что мы созданы друг для друга... и я тоже никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, ладно? Никогда. – Его лицо было бледным. – Бак, не относись ко мне так, будто я сломаюсь. Только не ты.

Баки посмотрел на него.

– Ладно, – сказал он.

Стив моргнул.

– Ладно, – тихо повторил Баки и сделал глубокий вдох. – Неделю назад кто-то отправил в Ежедневный Роджерс анонимное сообщение о том, что у тебя СПИД.

На секунду явное удивление Стива перекрыло все остальные эмоции.

– Что? – пробормотал он. – Но у меня нет... У меня _нет!_ – вдруг от его лица отхлынула вся кровь. – Ты поэтому решил провериться?

– Нет, – твёрдо ответил Баки. – Я сдал анализы, чтобы быть уверенным, что _я_ не заразил чем-нибудь _тебя_.

– Почему я ничего не слышал об этом?

– Старк каким-то образом смог взломать аккаунт и удалить пост. Не думаю, что его ещё кто-то видел.

– Но ты видел! Почему ты мне не рассказал? Я мог бы сказать тебе, что не был...

– Я не стал ничего спрашивать, потому что это прозвучало бы так, будто я тебе не доверяю, – сказал Баки.

– Это самая тупая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал! – заорал Стив. – Ты не можешь просто увидеть что-то подобное и ничего не сделать...

– Я не сделал _ничего_ , – крикнул Баки. – Я пошёл и сдал анализы!

Они остановились и несколько мгновений смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша.

– Я сдал анализы, – повторил Баки. – Не потому, что меня ебёт, что пишет о тебе какой-то трусливый ублюдок, а потому, что в любом случае для этого пришло время.

Стив покачал головой, но ничего не сказал.

– Ты уже получил результаты? – наконец спросил он.

– Они будут через несколько дней, – пробормотал Баки.

Они снова замолчали.

– Баки, ты должен говорить мне о подобном, – сказал Стив чуть дрожащим голосом. – Ты должен был _рассказать_ мне.

– Ладно, – мягко ответил Баки. – Хорошо, Стиви. Мне жаль.

– Не жалей, – ответил Стив. – Просто... не делай так больше.

– Ладно, – ещё тише повторил Баки.

Стив сглотнул и посмотрел на него.

– Покажи мне этот пост.

Рука Баки крепко сжала телефон, но Стив был прав. Он заслуживает того, чтобы знать.

Баки показал ему.

**Аноним спросил:** В СТАРШЕЙ ШКОЛЕ СТИВ РОДЖЕРС ТОРГОВАЛ СВОЕЙ ЗАДНИЦЕЙ

Стив всё ещё держался за рубашку Баки, потому, когда Баки почувствовал, как соскальзывает рука, он успел поймать Стива прежде, чем тот упал.

– Стив!

Его телефон с грохотом рухнул на пол.

– Стив! Стив! – позвал Баки, медленно опускаясь вместе со Стивом на пол. Стив не потерял сознание, но сильно побледнел и не мог стоять на ногах. – Господи. Стив.

– Всё нормально, – сказал Стив, пытаясь встать. – Я в порядке. Падение артериального давления. Такое часто бывает.

– Чёрт возьми, Стив, не двигайся, – сказал Баки, но Стив не слушал.

– Это Рамлоу, – сказал он. – Он единственный... единственный, кто знал. Он и Нат.

– Знал что? – непонимающе переспросил Баки.

Стив сжал зубы, напрягая челюсть, поднял телефон, посмотрел на анонимный вопрос, а потом передал его Баки.

– Это правда, – ответил он, смотря в сторону.

Баки моргнул.

– Стив. — Затем добавил, но уже твёрже: – Стив.

Стив перевёл на него взгляд. Его глаза были такими голубыми.

– Мне всё равно, – сказал Баки. – Мне даже не нужно знать, почему ты это делал. Мне просто всё равно.

– Как тебе может быть всё равно? – спросил Стив, почти рассердившись. Конечно, он был бы рассердился.

– В Румынии... – начал Баки, но потом сдался и сказал: – Да пошло оно всё... Я тебя люблю, – и поцеловал его прямо там, в центре холла.

Через несколько мгновений ладонь Стива нерешительно скользнула в волосы Баки. Когда Баки отстранился, Стив улыбнулся ему этой своей крошечной кривой улыбкой.

– Я должен был сказать тебе, – пробормотал он.

– Не должен был, – сказал Баки. – И никогда не должен был бы. Чёрт, Стив, почему мне должно быть не всё равно?

– Большинство людей оценят предупреждение о том, что собираются засунуть член в бывшую шлюху.

Баки поднял бровь.

– А я тут надеялся, что _ты_ засунешь член в _меня._

Стив заморгал, а потом рассмеялся. Скорее всего, это была та же разновидность истерики, которая захватила Баки в самую первую ночь, когда избитый и окровавленный Стив спал в его кровати. Но, казалось, Стиву это помогло: он практически перестал задыхаться, а кожа вернулась к нормальному оттенку.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал он. – Я на самом деле чертовски тебя _люблю._

– Заткнись, – неловко пробормотал Баки, притягивая его ближе.

Это было ужасной реакцией на признание в любви, но... ну. Он не знал, что сказать. Никто и никогда раньше не говорил ему подобное.

Стив, казалось, понял: он обнял Баки и минуту просто дышал, уткнувшись ему в рубашку.

– Я рассказал Рамлоу, – пробормотал он приглушенным голосом. – На первом курсе. Я был таким тупым. А он... – он пожал плечами. – Я думал, что мог рассказать ему.

– Ты отвратительно разбираешься в людях, – сказал Баки. – Посмотри, с кем ты встречаешься.

Стив чуть отстранился и улыбнулся своей чуть кривой улыбкой.

– Ты гораздо лучше многих, Бак. Ты лучше всех, кого я знаю.

– В Сэма ты разве не встречал? Потому что я был уверен, что встречал.

– Господи боже, – сказал Стив. Всё возвращалось в нормальное русло. – Хорошо, думай, что хочешь, и в конце концов умри в одиночестве. – Но, в противовес своим словам, он схватил Баки за руку и переплёл их пальцы, крепко сжимая.

Он глубоко вздохнул и добавил:

– Ты говорил, остальные ждут нас?

– Да. Они в столовой, ловят лучший в кампусе wi-fi. Старк пытается удалить пост. Но мы правда не должны туда идти.

– Мы идём, – тут же ответил Стив и внимательно посмотрел на Баки. – Ты в порядке, правда?

– Я в... – начал Баки, но оборвал сам себя и улыбнулся. – Да, Стиви, я в порядке. Давай, пойдём.

На улице было очень холодно, и Баки с тоской подумал об их тёплой комнате. Он был не совсем в порядке. Он не переставал думать о том, что рассказал Стив, но явная злоба в анонимном вопросе волновала его гораздо больше. Он хотел вернуться на полтора часа назад, когда казалось, что во всём чёртовом мире не было ничего, кроме голоса Стива.

– Мне было семнадцать, когда мама заболела, – сказал Стив. Они шли, всё ещё держась за руки. Так было проще говорить, Баки понимал. – Сильно заболела, – продолжил Стив, когда они шли по тропинке, с каждым выдохом выпуская в воздух облачка пара. – И нам были нужны деньги на больницу, и на квартиру, и на тысячу других вещей. – Он пожал плечами. – Так что я ждал, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, чтобы не создать никому проблем. Один мой приятель показал мне тот сайт.

В воздухе кружились снежинки. Баки поразила внезапная мысль.

– Это как-то связано с твоими татуировками?

Губы Стива еле заметно скривились в том, что в какой-то другой жизни могло быть улыбкой.

– Да. У них было место только для парня с татуировками. Любыми татуировками. Это было так тупо, но мне была нужна работа. Мой приятель как раз практиковался и сказал, что сделает всё бесплатно, если это будут просто линии. Так что я и набил их.

Баки хотел узнать – Стив делал вещи только на камеру или встречался с незнакомцами тоже? Незнакомцами, которые прикасались к нему, незнакомцами, которые так легко могли сделать ему больно. Но Стив ответил немного на другой вопрос:

– Я профессионал, – сказал он. – Или был им, не важно. Я всегда использовал резинки и проверялся каждые шесть недель. Я чист.

Он не поднимал взгляда. Баки сильнее сжал пальцами руку Стива.

– Я с тобой, iubitule. Ты же об этом знаешь, правда?

Стив наконец посмотрел на него. Вокруг его шеи был замотан огромный уродливый шарф, а кончик носа покраснел от холода.

– Я знаю, – сказал он. – Но... Бак, я знаю, кто ты. И я понимаю.

Баки несколько мгновений пытался понять, что он имел в виду, а потом безрадостно засмеялся. Он даже не осознавал, что Стив может знать о Джордже Барнсе и его бизнес-империи.

– О, не беспокойся о моей репутации, Роджерс. Практически уверен, что папа от меня уже отрёкся.

Стив моргнул.

– Что?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Я открылся ему в прошлом году, и, ну. Он старомоден в этом плане. – Было почти легко заставить голос не дрожать. – Так что, надеюсь, ты со мной не ради денег.

– Проклятье, – тихо сказал Стив. – Ты раскрыл мой дьявольский план. – Его рука сжала пальцы Баки. – Я тоже с тобой.

– Ты такой романтик.

– Ты первый начал.

Остаток дороги до столовой они прошли молча, но руки так и не разъединили.

 

 

 

 

***

– Ты ему сказал, – сказала Наташа сразу же, когда они вошли.

– Да, он сказал, и я в порядке, – ответил Стив. – Правда.

Брюс и Клинт тоже были там. На этот раз они не танцевали вокруг друг друга: Клинт что-то просматривал в телефоне, а Брюс с отрешенным выражением лица смотрел в одну точку. Когда они вошли, Сэм встал, хотя столовая была почти пуста.

– Хей, – сказал он, подходя ближе. – Я сожалею обо всём этом, приятель.

Стив покачал головой.

– Это не твоя вина.

– Нет, я думаю, что это наша общая вина, – серьёзно ответил Сэм. – Мы смотрели на всё сквозь пальцы, и позволили этому случится. Продолжали говорить себе, что всё не так уж плохо.

Стив выглядел так, как будто он не знал, что делать с тем, кто хорошо или хотя бы прилично к нему относился.

– Но всё нормально.

Сэм взглянул на Баки.

– Он всегда так отвратительно врёт или только сегодня?

– Всегда, – заверил Баки, и Стив ударил его по руке.

– Это не останавливается, – сказал Клинт, что-то просматривая в телефоне. – Всё больше и больше сообщений, как будто открылся сезон охоты. – Он поморщился. – Они становятся очень неприятными.

К большому облегчению Баки, Стив не попросил посмотреть.

– Блядь, где Старк? – спросила Наташа. – Он сказал, что встретит нас тут, но не отвечает на телефон.

– Я могу пойти поискать его, – предложил Клинт, но тут раскрылись двери в задней части комнаты, и вошёл Старк. Его волосы были растрёпаны, как будто у него на голове что-то взорвалось, в одной руке он держал ноутбук, а другой что-то маниакально в нём печатал.

– Это, – пробормотал он, – очень, очень, очень раздражает. Тут где-нибудь есть кофе? Мне бы не помешал кофе. – Он увидел Стива и вздрогнул. – О, ты тут, хорошо.

– Ты чего-нибудь добился? – спросил Баки.

– Нет, – ответил Тони. – Как я уже сказал, это очень раздражает. Они сменили пароль, и на этот раз сделали это хорошо.

– Что на счёт всех этих вопросов? – сказал Сэм. – Их там десятки.

– Это обычный трафик, – Тони сел за стол лицой ко всем остальным. – Да ладно, это столовая, я уверен, что тут можно найти кофе.

Стив посмотрел на него.

– Что ты имеешь в виду под «обычным трафиком»?

– Это же Тамблер. Куча извергающих свой яд маленьких анонимных идиотов, ничего нового. Обычно я просто не пропускаю подобное, но они сменили пароль, и я не могу его взломать, и это начинает раздражает.

На какое-то мгновение повисла тишина, прерывающаяся только неистовым биением по клавиатуре и бормотанием Тони. Остальные просто смотрели на него.

А потом Брюс перевернул стол.

Этого Баки не ожидал. Во время всего этого Брюс сидел молча и не двигаясь. Но он встал и с неожиданной силой _перевернул стол_ , роняя на пол пустые стаканчики из-под кофе и ноутбук Старка и заставляя самого Старка опрокинуться назад.

Это могло быть забавно. Это и было бы забавно, если бы произошло в каком-нибудь фильме. Но Брюс на самом деле перевернул чёртов стол, а теперь смотрел так, будто собрался свернуть Тони шею, – и в этом ничего забавного не было.

– Брюс! – пискнул Тони. – Что за х...

– Это ты? – взревел Брюс. – Всё это время это был ты?

В первый раз Баки понял,что Брюс не шутил о своих проблемах с гневом.

– Как ты мог, – зло прошипел Брюс, перешагивая опрокинутый стол и хватая Тони за воротник, заставляя того задохнуться, – как ты посмел, жалкий ты кусок...

– Господи боже, Брюс, – обхватил его со спины Клинт. – Отпусти его!

Тони вывернулся из рук Брюса, отползая назад и закашлялся.

– Ты лгал мне в течение трёх лет! – попытался вырваться из хватки Клинта тот, дёрнувшись вперёд. – Ты знал, как я обо всём этом чувствовал, делал вид, что тебе не всё равно, что ты пытаешься уничтожить этот блог, но всё это время просто лгал!

– Никто не пострадал! – крикнул в ответ Тони. – Это было просто для развлечения!

– Для развлечения? – закричал Брюс. – Клинт, отпусти меня!

– Нет, – чуть запыхавшись от усилий, ответил Клинт.

– Клинт, я предупреждаю...

Внезапно локоть Брюса врезался Клинту в лицо, и тот попятился, вскрикнув от боли, а Брюс практически потерял равновесие.

Сэм бросился на помощь к Клинту, который шипел от боли и пытался остановить хлынувший из носа поток крови. Побледнев, Брюс в ужасе сделал шаг назад.

– Я не хотел... – отступал он, переводя взгляд с Баки на Стива, на Тони, а потом снова на Клинта. – Мне очень... Я не...

– Я в по'ядке, – выпалил Клинт с пола. – Б'юс, ты идиод, я в по'ядке.

– Прости, – сказал Брюс и выбежал из комнаты.

– Ау, вот дерьмо... Брюс! – крикнул Тони, начиная подниматься, но тут перед ним внезапно очутилась Наташа и, наступив ему на грудную клетку, прижала обратно к полу.

– Ты _остаешься тут_ , – прорычала она. – Сэм, отведи Клинта в ванную. Клинт, я найду Брюса. А ты... – она посмотрела на Баки, который только хмуро кивнул, не нуждаясь в дальнейших объяснениях.

Она на секунду встретилась глазами со Стивом, а потом выбежала из комнаты вслед за Брюсом.

Баки перевёл взгляд на всё ещё смотрящего вслед Наташе Тони. Когда тот заметил, что Баки на него смотрит, он быстро заговорил:

– Я не пропускал ничего, что не было бы безвредной правдой. Это был эксперимент, ладно? Это даже не должно был быть только о Роджерсе, просто обо всём в кампусе. Социальное, блядь, исследование! Я думал это продержится две недели максимум, но люди продолжали присылать мне сообщения, и они все были о нём! – он показал на Стива. – Это не моя вина! Просто людям интересно его обсуждать. Так что блог стал таким популярным, а я не видел какой-либо вред в...

– А что насчёт вопроса про СПИД? – напряжённо спросил Стив.

Тони остановился.

– Это не был я, – сказал он. – Люди всё время пытались или снести ЕР, или взломать его. На самом деле, для меня это было хорошей практикой. Но каким-то образом им удалось впервые за три года меня обойти, должно быть, нашли кого-то _хорошего_. Но они не сменили пароль, так что я сам его сменил, и удалил вопрос.

– Это и был твой чудесный подвиг компьютерной инженерии? – прорычал Баки. – Изменил пароль от собственного Тамблера?

– Да, – сухо ответил Тони, поднимаясь. – Но потом их человек снова его подобрал, и в этот раз он быстро его изменил, так, что я уже час пытался его взломать. – Он нахмурился. – Боже, прекрати так на меня смотреть. Сколько раз я должен повторить? Никто не пострадал.

– Пострадал, – сказал Баки. – Ты. – и он врезал ему кулаком в лицо.

– Бак!

Взвизгнув, Тони упал, а Стив бросился оттаскивать Баки, но тот и так уже отступил. Это был первый раз, когда он кого-то ударил: было больнее, чем ожидалось. Баки бездумно затряс рукой, но ушибленные костяшки были меньшей из проблем.

– Если ты скажешь мне не драться за тебя... – начал он, не смотря на Стива.

– Да, скажу, – ответил тот. – Потому что это того не стоит.

Баки взглянул на него. Взгляд Стива был холодным, но ещё больше уставшим, и Баки почувствовал укол боли за него.

– Стив...

– Давай убираться отсюда, – сказал он. – Пойдём за кофе.

Чувствуя в горле комок, Баки кивнул.

– Да, хорошо. Звучит отлично.

Прямо перед тем, как покинуть столовую, они услышали, как Старк говорит: _«Парни... Да ладно»_ , но тут двери закрылись, и они вышли на чистый, хрустящий от мороза воздух.

 

 

 

***

**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**

 

 

***

Около часа они потягивали кофе в тишине практически пустого Старбакса. Стив смотрел в окно, и Баки не собирался ему мешать. Их лодыжки были перекрещены под столом, замещая все остальные способы, которыми они могли друг друга касаться.

Звук открывшейся двери привлёк их внимание, заставляя посмотреть вверх: в кафе вошла Наташа, ведя за собой очень робко сгорбившегося и смотрящего в пол Брюса. Она привела его к их столику и обратилась к Стиву:

– Поможешь мне выбрать напиток?

– Конечно, – спустя секунду колебаний ответил тот, встал и пошёл за ней к прилавку. Баки остался с Брюсом: Наташа со Стивом заслуживали пару минут наедине.

Краем глаза Баки увидел, как они о чём-то кратко поговорили, и Наташа сжала костлявое плечо Стива. Тот пристально на неё посмотрел, но она улыбнулась, и он улыбнулся в ответ, а потом они оба повернулись ко списку с напитками, и на этом всё закончилось.

Брюс не произнёс ни слова.

– Так что, – сказал Баки спустя долгое и неловкое мгновение тишины. – Проблемы с контролем гнева, а?

Сказать подобное было настолько нечувствительно, что Брюс даже смог устало улыбнуться.

– Мне очень жаль, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

– Да кому ты говоришь. Стив постоянно злится. На самом деле, спасибо, что кричал громче, чем он.

Брюс резко посмотрел вверх, а потом так же быстро перевёл взгляд обратно на стол. Он выглядел очень запутавшимся, как будто не мог понять, почему никто на него не ругался, и от этого у Баки почти разрывалось сердце.

– С Клинтом всё в порядке? – тихо спросил он.

– Сам его спроси, – крикнул Сэм.

Брюс внезапно напрягся. Сэм закрыл за собой входную дверь, подтащил Клинта к их столику и ушёл к прилавку. (Наташа бросила на него благодарный взгляд, они дали друг другу "пять" и кратко поцеловались в губы, а потом она втянула Сэма в их чрезвычайно интересное обсуждение того, какой напиток выбрать.)

У Клинта из носа торчали похожие на крысьи хвостики бумажные полотенца, на футболке темнели пятна засохшей крови, и в целом он выглядел абсолютно нелепо. Он уставился на Брюса, который от этого съёжился ещё сильнее.

– Мне так жаль, – тускло сказал Брюс. – Это... это была случайность.

– Я знаю, ты п'идудок, – ответил Клинт. – Посмод'и на меня.

Брюс поднял голову, они с Клином встретились взглядами, и Баки внезапно понял, что должен быть с остальными у прилавка, притворяться, что спорит о старбаксных напитках.

Он поспешно отодвинул стул.

– Мне нужен ещё один кофе.

– О, Баки, – непринуждённо заметил Наташа, когда он подошёл к ним. – Как приятно, что ты к нам присоединился.

– Заткнись, – прошипел он, пламенея щеками. – Ты меня с ними оставила.

На заднем плане Клинт с Брюсом наслаждались самым несексуальным первым поцелуем в мире, но ни один из них этого не замечал. Баки решительно повернулся к ним спиной.

Сэм пристально смотрел на Стива.

– Ты будешь в порядке? – спросил он вполголоса.

– Да, – кивнул тот. – На самом деле, думаю, я собираюсь заказать ещё один кофе тёмной обжарки. Что вы думаете?

Наташа закатила глаза, но одной рукой обняла его за плечи. Сэм взял её за вторую руку и ухмыльнулся Баки.

– Не знаю, – сказал он. – Думаю, тебе иногда стоит попробовать что-нибудь сладенькое.

– Ты ужасен, – отозвался Баки.

Сэм закинул на него свободную руку, ладонь Стива нашла Баки, и они все стояли, держась друг за друга.

 

 

 

***

**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Аноним спросил:**  
**Анони**

 

 

 

***

– Ага, – заблокировал телефон Баки. – Должно быть, Старк всё-таки смог. Ничего нет.

– Вопросов? – сонно спросил Стив.

– Неа, всего блога.

Стив медленно сел в кровати и потянул телефон Баки ближе к себе, морщась от яркого света экрана. Он увидел страницу ошибки и неверяще смотрел на неё несколько секунд.

– Должно быть, это и было их целью, – сказал Баки, поглаживая тонкие волоски у Стива на затылке. – Рамлоу и тех, кто был с ним. Разрушить всё это.

– Почему они хотели бы его уничтожить?

– Как бы я не хотел этого говорить, но Старк был прав. Этот блог не был только плохой вещью, потому что дал тебе силу и защиту. Он сделал тебя _заметным для всех_.

На долгое время Стив замолчал.

– Я не понимаю, почему Старк сказал нам, – наконец заговорил он. – Он сделал вид, что случайно проговорился, но на самом деле он нам сказал.

– Он потерял контроль над ситуацией. Может быть, запаниковал. – Баки скользнул пальцами в золотистые пряди волос Стива. – Может быть, за последний месяц он лучше узнал тебя и почувствовал вину. Старк всегда всё делает самым мудацким способом из возможных. – Он пожал плечами. – Я не знаю. Из всех нас только Беннер был его на самом деле близким другом.

Стив смотрел куда-то в темноту комнаты.

– Как думаешь, между ними всё будет нормально?

– Между Старком и Брюсом? Не знаю. Думаю, время покажет.

Стив снова замолчал.

– Блога нет, – спустя долгое время неуверенно, как будто пробуя, сказал он. – Его на самом деле нет.

– Да, – кивнул Баки. Он засунул руку Стиву под рубашку, с каждым его вздохом чувствуя под ладонью его костлявую спину и рёбра. – Будешь скучать?

Какое-то время Стив молчал, а потом улыбнулся – слабо, но по-настоящему, впервые с того момента, как Тони раскрыл сам себя.

– Чёрт возьми, нет, – выдохнул он.

 

 

 

***

**underthewoods**  
Не могу поверить, что Ежедневного Роджерса больше нет :( всё так быстро произошло! конечно, всегда есть тег #dailyrogers, но это не то же самое...

**son_of_cool**  
мы должны начать новый! Кто со мной? #вернитеего

**lumberjane**  
Ребят, вы просто безнадёжны. Этот тамблер был ужасен с начала и до конца. Вы на самом деле читали все вопросы, которые постили прошлой ночью?  
Хоть кто-нибудь подумал о чувствах Роджерса? Нет. Вы просто хотите развлекаться.  
ЕР привёл к сексуальному насилию, а вы говорите о том, чтобы снова его запустить.

**just-in-hummer**  
хмммм насколько я знаю поцелуи не считаются сексуальным насилием :/

**moritaaa**  
из какой дыры ты вылез???? конечно считаются

**Показать больше**

 

 

 

***

Сердце Баки громко и быстро билось в груди. На долю секунды он представил худшее и знал, как это будет чувствоваться, – но только на долю секунды, потому что потом он открыл конверт.

Звук открывающейся двери привлёк его внимание: Стив разговаривал с Картер, но извинился и вышел, когда увидел ждущего его Баки.

– Привет, – сказал он, торопливо подходя ближе. – Получил?

– Да, – кивнул Баки.

– Ну и?

– Я чист, – как бы мимоходом ответил Баки, пожав плечами. – Я же говорил, что...мм... – он не смог договорить, потому что Стив его поцеловал. Баки ухмыльнулся, но тут же сдался и обнял его, потому что хоть он и _не волновался_ – правда, не волновался, – но всё равно почему-то стало гораздо легче дышать.

– Это хорошо, – сказал Стив, захватывая несколько прядей волос Баки и приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы прошептать ему в ухо, – потому что у меня много планов на сегодняшнюю ночь.

Баки вздрогнул, и Стив выпустил его волосы.

– Конечно, у меня в любом случае были бы планы. Просто тогда они бы включали в себя презервативы.

– Ты такой романтичный, – сказал Баки, но не смог перестать улыбаться.

На улице опять шёл снег, так что, чтобы сохранить тепло, они пошли в столовую тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

– Мы всё ещё встречаемся с остальными на обед? – спросил Стив.

– Да, я... – Баки замолчал. Из-за угла появился торопящийся Старк, явно надеющийся, что они его не заметят.

Спустя неловкое мгновение молчания, Стив покачал головой.

– Ты знаешь, я на него даже не злюсь. Думаю, он и так уже достаточно наказан.

– Беннер с ним всё ещё не разговаривает?

– Нет. И он переехал из общежития, теперь ночует в доме братства.

Баки пожал плечами. _Он_ был сердит на Старка. Брюс всё ещё выглядел несчастным каждый раз, когда об этом заговаривали: он был уверен, что люди будут злиться на него за нападение на Тони, и было очевидно, что он до сих пор зол на самого себя. Баки не был уверен, что об этом думать. Брюс, которого он видел в тот день, напугал его, но в то же время Баки не мог сказать, что не понимал его реакцию.

Чёрт возьми, он _врезал_ Старку! Костяшки всё ещё болели, и это чувствовалось удивительно хорошо.

Может быть, Стив был прав, и Старк и так был достаточно наказан, но Баки всё равно бесился каждый раз, когда думал о том, что тот целых три долгих года заставлял Стива страдать. Так что, Баки пока не был готов простить. В любом случае, он переложил эту ответственность на Беннера.

Наташа уже стояла у входа в столовую, ожидая их и разговаривая с высоким, худым парнем с длинными чёрными волосами.

– Эй, – сказал Стив. – Разве это не тот парень из прачечной?

– Это Лафейсон, – ответил Баки, внезапно узнавая. – Он сосед Клинта.

Они подошли ближе и смогли разглядеть Наташино выражение лица: она была в своём деловом режиме. Лафейсон выглядел таким же холодным и сдержанным, разве что чуть более забавляющимся.

– ...так что мы квиты, – он поднял голову и увидел их. Его тонкие губы изогнулись в улыбке, а потом он развернулся. – Было очень приятно иметь с вами дело, – бросил он через плечо.

– Что он хотел? – спросил Стив.

– Страховку против меня, – ответила Наташа.

– Страховку?

Она улыбнулась милой акульей улыбкой.

– Он был их хакером, тем, кто дважды надрал задницу Старку. Кажется, делал это просто из спортивного интереса.

Баки посмотрел на удаляющуюся спину Лафейсона.

– Как ты узнала?

– О, у Клинта хорошая интуиция. И он очень наблюдателен.

Баки моргнул.

– Так это всё-таки был Лафейсон? Он написал тот вопрос в день, когда мы начали встречаться?

– Нет, – ответила Наташа. – Это был сам Старк. Но всё остальное? – Она помахала маленькой флешкой. – Им не стоило доверять Лафейсону свои секреты.

– Что на ней? – спросил Стив.

– Имена каждого мудака, который в тот день отправил вопрос в ЕР, – сказала Наташа и передала флешку Стиву. – Держи, это твоё.

Стив взял флешку, посмотрел на неё и убрал в карман.

– Ты собираешься её выбросить, так ведь? – сказал Баки.

Стив открыл дверь в столовую.

– Я займу стол, – сказал он и исчез внутри.

Баки закатил глаза.

– Хренов самоотверженный и благородный идиот.

– Не волнуйся, – отозвалась Наташа, помахивая точно такой же флешкой. – _Я_ не благородная.

Баки усмехнулся.

– Оставишь в качестве будущих козырей?

– Не сомневайся. – Флешка исчезла в её сумке.

На дороге показались Сэм, Клинт и Брюс, и Наташа помахала им. Баки нащупал языком вмятинку в щеке и внезапно понял, что её больше нет.

Почему-то его это даже не удивило.

– За исключением Рамлоу, – продолжила Наташа. – Мне нужна креативная идея.

Баки не был жестоким человеком – или думал, что не был. Но он почувствовал, как усмехается шире.

– Я обеими руками за прикладное искусство.

 

***

 

 

**Здесь ничего нет.**

**Что бы вы ни искали, по этому адресу его не существует. Разве что вы искали эту страницу ошибки, в таком случае – поздравляем! Вы её точно нашли.**

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
